Raijin
by KnifeofShadows
Summary: Found by the son of the Raikage right after the sealing of Kurama, Naruto is taken and raised in Kumo as N Yotsuki-Namikaze. Watch as he turns the world on it's head as the third son of the Raikage. Bow before the God of Lightning, The Raijin! Eventual Godlike!Naruto, Naruto!Harem, Bloodline!Naruto, Good!Akatsuki, Sasuke!Bashing, Sakura!Bashing, Konoha!Bashing, Rated M for Safety
1. Chapter 1

N: The True Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"Meow" -Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"Meow" -Bijuu Speaking

"Meow" -Bijuu Thinking

Raikage's Office

Kumogakure, one of the 5 great ninja villages. It is home of some of the strongest ninjas in the world including its leader, The Sandaime Raikage, Z. Z was one of the strongest ninja to ever live, a testament was when he fought ten thousand shinobi and held them off for 3 days and nights before his reinforcements came but today he was facing the strongest enemy he had ever faced, Paperwork.

"I cannot wait until A is of age because I will be stepping down so fast…" He mutters to himself when he see's a copy of the bingo book. He opens it to the first page of Konoha to see the fastest man alive and his son's rival, Minato Namikaze. His son A was the second fastest man alive, only behind Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage in terms of speed.

"Konoha has been rather quiet recently. They could be plotting something" Z says to himself before snapping his fingers. A BOLT ninja with a tiger mask drops from the ceiling and bows in front of his Raikage.

"Tora, Get A and BOLT unit 13 and tell them to report to my office ASAP for a S-rank mission" Z says which causes Tora to nod and shunshin away in a flash of lightning. Less than 2 minutes later, A and unit 13 walk through the door.

"What's up Pop's?" A says which causes Z to slide the bingo book open to the Konoha page over to A.

"Check on Konoha but don't leave any trace that you were spying or we will have war. Dismissed" Z explains and then dismisses them with a wave of his hand. A and the unit nod before leaving in a shunshin.

"Something tells me tonight is going to be life changing." Z says to himself as he stares out the window. How right he was.

Forests Outside of Konoha

A lands on a tree branch which shatters under the pressure put onto it with his active Lightning Release Armor before he shunshins off of it towards the mighty roar he hears. In front of him is the Kyuubi no Yoko, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox and it is currently in battle with the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. They may not be friends but Minato and A had a mutual respect for each other and A knew taking on the Kyuubi was suicide for one person even if it was the fastest man alive. A blur of blue to everyone except to someone with a dojutsu, A reaches the ridge only to see the Kyuubi bellow in rage before stabbing its claw at an altar but not before Minato and a red haired woman jump in front of it, blocking the claw with their abdomens. Minato claps his hands and the Kyuubi gets sucked into the altar, roaring in rage (A/N: All of Kurama has been sealed in Naruto, not half.). The couple embrace before Minato drops causing the woman to scream before falling to her knees and is about to fall forward when A appears in a shunshin and catches her. A recognizes the long red hair and a heart shaped face. This is Kushina Uzumaki, The Aka no Shi! A thinks to himself.

"Protect him...His name is N…" Kushina speaks to A before her eyes glaze over and it was that moment that one of the elemental nations' greatest swordmasters left the world. A nods his head before picking up the crying baby. He had spiky golden hair and 3 whisker marks on each side of his face that were scrunched up due to him crying. It's like he knows his parents are dead, A thinks to himself.

"Don't worry, Oniisan (Big Brother) is here" He says as he cradles the baby and begins to tree hop back to Unit 13.

"Who is the child, A-Sama" Taka (Hawk) asks the son of the Raikage. The small baby looked very small in comparison to the buff upper body of A and while they both have blond hair, the childs was spiky unlike A's braided hair.

"He is my Otouto" A says with a little Killing Intent which causes everyone to nod without question and begin to run back to Kumo.

Raikage's Office

"YOU HAVE WHOSE CHILD?" Was what resonated through Kumo when A showed the child to his father Z. Z was behind his desk which was now broken when he slammed his fist onto it.

"This is the child of Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, The Aka no Shi and is also the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. And he's my new little brother" A says while enjoying the look of pure shock coming from his father.

"You want me to adopt the child of the HOKAGE! He is practically royalty!" Z yells causing his son to raise an eyebrow.

"Actually he is a Jinchuriki and you know how Jinchuriki are treated besides The Third Hokage who will probably take office again will try to keep his heritage a secret to protect him against Iwa" A says with sage like wisdom causing Z and all of the BOLT members in the room sweatdrop but nod in agreement as Jinchurikis were very rarely treated correctly. Infact Kumo had the highest respect out of all of the hidden villages due to early in it's history, the jinchuriki of the Hachibi (Eight Tails) had taken on a small army from Kiri that had invaded.

"Fine. What's his name?" Z says as he reaches into his piles of paperwork and pulls out a bunch of adoption papers.

"I don't know. All his mother said before she died was N" A says which causes Z to light up.

"What's wrong with N? It's powerful, short and easy to remember!" Z says as he continues to fill out the forms. Easy to remember, huh. Is that where our names came from you lazy ass, A thinks with a sweatdrop.

"Done! From now on this child's name is N Yotsuki-Namikaze!" Z says as he signs the paper. A cheers causing N to giggle. Z activates his hell stab technique and pricks his finger as a knife would not be able to even scratch it. He then takes a small pin and carefully pricks the hand of N before taking his blood and placing it into the cut, completing the ceremony.

"Our lives are going to be changed forever...And for the better" Z mumbles to himself as he watches A play with the baby with a smile on his face.

Time Skip 6 Years 

"N!" A yells causing N to begin running but A was easily able to catch the 6 year old. N was tall for his age due to have begun training and was wearing the outfit his biological father wore when he was a genin. He had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes along with 3 whiskers on each side of his faces so he looked very much like a carbon copy of his father when he was a genin. He was about low genin in strength but had inherited his father's durability due to the blood ceremony he received as a baby. A looked the same except a little older and now he was covered in ice water that N had dropped on him.

"Hold on Oniisan! Bee says I can't prank you, but I can and that's why I sank you! word!" N yells and begins to rap before ending with his arms crossed. A sweatdrops and wonders what the hell that means before charging his elbow with electricity.

"ELBOW!" Was all that the people of Kumo head when they saw a flying N soaring over the village before crashing into the Raikage's office.

"What the hell N!" Z yells when he sees his youngest son slam through his wall into his office during his conversation with Yugito Nii, the Jinchuriki of Nibi no Nekomata. She was 6 just like N but about 2 inches shorter and was wearing a blue kimono with blue flame designs.

"Hey Tou-san! Bee-nii bet me that I couldn't prank A-nii but I did so now he says he will help train me! Now I'll be the strongest and be the next Raikage!" N yells as he punch the air with his fist, not noticing the only other person in the room.

"You are going to be Raikage when you are not even the size of my bicep?" Z says which causes N to crawl up into a ball in a corner and cry while muttering, "You're so mean tou-san…". A and Bee, while they loved their brother loved to tease him as in comparison, he was very skinny.

"Anyway N when you are stop being emo, I would like you to meet Yugito Nii, someone else with a similar "burden" like you." Z says causing N for the first time to notice the other girl in the room.

"Kurama, which number is she?" N asks in his head causing the giant nine tailed fox in his mind to sigh. Yep, Naruto is in contact with the Kyuubi and has been since he was 5 when a bijuu hater attacked him and almost killed him causing him to meet the Kyuubi or as he called him, Kurama.

**"Add a "b" to her last name"** Kurama says which causes N to think in his Mindscape.

"Niib...Nbii...Nibi! Oh She's Matatabi's Jinchuriki!" N says in his head causing Kurama to sigh in his head in relief that his Jinchuriki didn't rap constantly like Gyuki's.

"Hi Little miss two, how do you do?" N raps causing Z and Yugito sweatdrop.

"Uh hi? Matatabi says to tell "Kuru-kun" that she loves what he did with those nine tails" Yugito says with an innocent look on her face while wondering why all of the boys had crimson blushes on their faces and blood coming from their noses.

"You dated Matatabi!" N says to Kurama who nods as he tries to take the blush from his face.

"Yeah when we were younger. That poor girl, she is so innocent that she had yet to be corrupted by Matatabi. She is such a pervert that if she wrote those orange books your brothers love, their would be not male a population as they would have all died of blood loss" Kurama says which causes N to grin.

"Nice to meet you Miss Nii but there are other places I have to be" N says before punching the window, shattering it before jumping through causing his father to begin steaming out of his ears.

"DAMMIT N! USE A F%$#ING DOOR!" Z yells out of the hole, making Yugito to smile thinking, The Yotsuki family is very interesting.

**Hey guys Knife here! Back again, once again! So this story is something I have had in mind after I have read The Raikage by Aragon Potter and N of Kumo by Ninjariderwriter. I loved the idea of Naruto being raised in somewhere instead of Konoha and for him to have a primary affinity that is not Wind. In this story, there will be Konoha bashing. Sorry if that turns you away but that is the way my story will be.**

**Also, the Harem I have decided will be very...unusual. It will be Samui, Yugito, Fem-Itachi, Young Konan, Young Fem-Pein and OC Kaguya. So very unique in my opinion. Other pairings that I know for sure will be in the story will be A/Mabui and Kimimaro/ Tayuya. So yeah that's it. Oh! If you have any ideas for other characters and their pairings, let me know in a review as I read them all. So the next chapter will be out either later today or tomorrow so get ready because it is time for the N's adventure to truly begin. Knife out, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Raijin Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

4 Years Later (Naruto is 10)

"I'm going exploring! I'll back soon!" N yells as he jumps out the window and begins to sprint to one of the near by mountains. N was now 4'8" and had a swimmers build compared to his family's "holy crap those are big muscles" build. He was physically weaker however made up for it with his speed which was chunin speed and his multiple weight seals along with a multiplier seal that overall increased his strength. He began the trek up the steep mountain and had to use chakra to grab onto the path which was slippery.

"This is going to take forever" N says to Kurama who could do nothing but nod and enjoy the show.

1 Hour Later

N made it to the summit to see a temple that he had never noticed. It had a couple large torii and in fact looked very much like those Shaolin Temples in the Land of Fire.

"_How could no one have noticed this?" _N says to Kurama who shrugs his shoulder.

"**No one but the Raikages and a select few has attempted to climb this mountain. Actually I don't think anyone has been up here in 15 years since your father climbed it." **Kurama says causing N to nod and knock on the solid wood oak door. The door opens and a man that appears to be in his late 20's opens the door. He has long red hair that is tied in a thick ponytail and had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He is wearing a plain burgundy men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white hakama, zori and white tabi. In his hand was a katana with a black steel sheath however the sageo was tying the tsuba to the saya meaning that the man could not draw it on him, calming N's nerves a bit.

"Hello young man. You seem very tired, would you like to come in? This one could use some company" The man invites causing N to flinch for a second before nodding. The man nods and turns around before walking back into the temple. N follows him into the temple to see the man pouring tea and gesturing for him to sit on one of the two cushions of the floor. N looks around the room to see pictures all around the walls most including a woman with long black hair, a man with short spiky black hair or a young boy that looked much like the man who had invited him in.

"Oh yes that is my family. This one had to leave them many years ago. Oh this one has seem to have forgotten his manners, my name is Himura Kenshin" The man says as he begins to pour the tea. Inside of N's Mindscape, Kurama was wondering where he had heard that name before.

"Arigato Kenshin-san. My name is N Yotsuki, Son of the Raikage. I am sorry but may I ask you a question if it is not too intrusive, You say many years ago however you seem very young?" N says as he takes the tea and begin to sip the tea. Kurama begins to think, _**Himura...Himura. Where have I heard that name? Himura...BATTOSAI! Oh My God! If this is who I think this is...**_

"You are very intelligent to catch that N-kun. This one may look young but in fact this one is more than 45 years of age." Kenshin says as he sips his tea and looks at the pictures with nostalgia. N is in shock, this man looked to be a little older than Bee-Nii but in fact was just a little younger than his father who was 52.

"Wow, you look very young!" N says causing Kenshin to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"It is a side effect of this one's kenjutsu style" He says as he flashes a quick look at the sword to his side. Kurama jumps up and down in N's head and is thinking, _**I knew it! I knew it!**_

"Woah! You know Kenjutsu! Will you teach me!" N says causing Kenshin who look embarrassed.

"This one does not teach anymore. I am sorry N-kun" Kenshin says which causes N to start crying on the floor.

"Please!" N jumps onto his knees and begins to plead. Kenshin does not look like he was going to break so N decides to break out the big guns. N flashes through some hand signs causing Kenshin to go on guard. He may like the boy but he was a ninja that he had just met and just told some unpleasant news.

"Ninja Art: Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu!" N yells and activates the SSS-rank jutsu that Yugito and Karui had taught him. Kenshin was about to tell him to stop playing around before he notices how it looked so much like what Kaoru used to do. Kenshin looks over to a picture of him and Kaoru on their wedding day and sighs.

"Why do you want to learn Kenjutsu?" Kenshin says causing N to think. _To be strong...no...For power...no. I just want to protect everyone. Pops, A-nii, Bee-nii, Darui-nii, Yugito, EVERYONE!_

"There are people precious to me and I want to protect them. I can't protect them from everything but I would lay my life on the line for them" N says with fire in his eyes.

"*sigh* Okay, come back tomorrow with a Katana" Kenshin says before smiling. N would not make the same mistakes as him. Kenshin stands up causing N to too and begin walking to the door.

"Thanks alot Kenshin-Sensei! I'll see you tomorrow!" N says with a smile and a wave as he begins the climb down the mountain.

Raikage's Office

N walks into his father's office to see him stuck under a bunch of paperwork. The greatest raikage, the man with the strongest shield and spear was being defeated by paperwork, worthy of a picture it was.

"Yo Pops! I need you to take me to The Dragon's Fang!" N yells causing Z to whip his head out of that pile so fast N was afraid he got whiplash.

"Why? Know what I don't care, let's go!" He says as he jumps up and grabs his son from the collar before rushing out the door. It wasn't until they were 5 minutes away from the Weapon Store when Z asks his son the question that should have jumped straight to his mind.

"So N, Why do you need to go to the Weapon Shop?" Z asks as they walk through the village. The kids they passed always looked at the two of them with awe as it was their leader and his son and they were just walking through the village like everyone else.

"I found myself a Kenjutsu teacher on that Mountain nearby and he told me to find a katana for lessons tomorrow. His name is Himura Kenshin" N says causing Z to look at him in shock before satisfaction. His son was going to be trained by one of, if not the greatest living swordsman in the elemental nations.

"Okay we're here" Z says with a smile on his face when as they stand in front of The Dragon's Fang and walk inside to see a older blonde man in his early 50's at the counter. The Dragon's Fang itself was impressive due to the weapons all over the walls. Katanas, Bo staffs, Naginatas, Nunchakus, and just about any other weapon.

"Well well well if it isn't my friend Lil' Z" The Blonde says with a smile, that's when Naruto recognized him. He was Samui who was one of N's good friends' Father.

"I am not little! Know what screw you, Ondo **(A/N: Samui means "Cool" and Atsui means "Hot" so I gave their father a name that means "Temperature")**" Z says as he walks up and shakes Ondo's hand.

"Oh hey I know you, you're Samui's friend N, right? So what do you need?" Ondo says with a smile causing N to smile.

"I need a Katana" N says causing Ondo to smile and gesture to the walls around him. N walks over to the Katana area and picks one out and holds it in his hand before putting it back. This continues for about 15 minutes before he walks back over to Ondo and Z.

"None of these feel right, sorry" N says with an embarrassed look on his face. Ondo smirks before looking over to Z who is chuckling.

"All three of your kids, I think that is a new record" Ondo says to Z who is nodding and N who has a puzzled look on his face.

"I feel like I am being left out of something." N says to Ondo who reaches into his desk and pulls a key from a drawer.

"My clan, The Hito Clan has a pseudo-bloodline that allows us to create weapons that will connect to their users and will activate abilities based on it's user. Both of your brothers have Hito weapons. A has gold bands that increase his strength while limiting his speed but can be released to double it and Bee's seven swords are all perfectly balanced and has lightning chakra pushed into it, making it just like the Kiba swords of the Mist." Ondo explains as he walks to the center of the shop and unlocks a secret trap door in the floor.

"Go inside and find your perfect weapon" Z says which causes N to nod and walk down stairs. Inside of the chamber is piles of gold and silver and lots of other treasure and more importantly is the thousands upon thousands of weapons on the walls. N begins to pick up katana after katana until he feels a pull that drags him to the right and into the depths of the weapons before he pulls out a black katana with the Kanji for "Ryu" on it in white. Instead of having a normal pommel, it had a black dragon head. N grabs the wrap and draws the blade to see that it is pure black with the kanji engraved on it that says, "Do not fight like a warrior, but dance like a dragon". Overall it was beautiful. N was walking back to the ladder when he felt 1 more pulls to his left. N looks down on the floor to see a pair of black steel tonfa that calling to him as well. He picks them up and begins to spin them awesomely before hitting himself in the funny bone causing him to jump around like an idiot.

"**Just grab the tonfa and katana ****and go ****upstairs" **Kurama says causing N to sigh and take everything and climb the stairs. The light blinds N as he exits the underground chamber and returns back to the over ground version of the store.

"I'M BACK!" N yells as he pulls himself out of the door. Ondo and Z rush up to help him but are shocked when they see what he is holding. He had 2 things! Sometimes people would get twin or like Bee would get multiple of the SAME weapon but never has anyone ever received 2 separate Hito items. Ondo then takes a closer look at the weapons to be even more startled.

"Those weapons belonged to the Shodaime Raikage!" Ondo yells causing Z and N to whip their heads around very fast.

"WHAT!" They yelled in unison before turning and glaring at each other.

"When a hero of kumo is about to die or if they told me before time, They can have their weapons enchanted by my clan and placed in the chamber for one of the next generation to use." Ondo explains as he walks over to the counter causing them to nod in understanding.

"So how much do I owe you?" N asks the man who begins to punch in numbers but then stops.

"Know what, I was going to charge you but instead let's make a deal. You become a hero and when you get older, you give me your weapons for the next generations" Ondo says as he puts out his hand.

"Gotcha Ondo-san!" N says as him and his father begin to walk out the door.

"I might see you sooner than that if you are going to be my son in law!" He yells out of the closing door, too bad he couldn't see the crimson blush on N's face as he walked back to Raikage Tower.

A Month Later

This last month had been one of the best and worst times of N's life. It had been the best as he had made a new friend in Kenshin-Sensei and had been learning Kenjutsu in particular the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, one of the hardest and most powerful Kenjutsu styles ever **(A/N: I do not own Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu and Himura Kenshin in any way or form)**. The style was so difficult that it had required N to do a month of physical conditioning to even attempt to learn the first technique not to even mention the fact the Kenshin-Sensei was a slave driver and had made him do hundreds and hundreds of just about every exercise. Kenshin had also looked through the library and found the techniques and styles of the Shodaime Raikage. The Style called Supin had techniques like "Le no Sen Supin" **(A/N: I don't know if that is right but I tried) **or House of a Thousand Spins and a hundred others that N swore that he would master. But today is the best day of them all because A-nii promised to test his affinity and Kenshin-Sensei while he was not a ninja, knew about chakra flow and had promised to help him flow his affinity through it.

"A-nii, So what do I have to do?" A extremely hyper N says to his brother. A just sighs and hands his brother a small square of paper piece of paper.

"Okay just push your chakra into the paper and it will do something based on your affinity. If you have Fire, the paper will ignite and turn to ash. If you have Wind, it'll split in two, Lightning, the paper will wrinkle. If you have Earth, the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away and lastly if you have Water, the paper will become wet/damp. Got it?" A explains but by that time N had already pushed in his chakra and was watching what was happening. The ball crinkled up into a ball so tight it looked like it couldn't be pull apart while sparking pure white lightning before it got split down the middle and each half became so soggy that it fell apart.

"OH MY GOD!" A yells causes N to go flying backwards and hold his ears in pain.

"You have 3 affinities, a lightning affinity that it equal or greater than the Nidaime's water affinity, an extremely high water affinity and a bloodline that gives you pure white lightning!" A yells causing N to scratch his head sheepishly.

"What can I say, I'm awesome!" N yells as he pumps his fist into the air.

"_Something tells me that this is going to be interesting" _A says as he begins to tell explain the beginning steps of elemental control.

2 Years later, Graduation Day

N woke up with a smile on his face because today was the day he became a real ninja! Sure he had been training from a young age and his was jounin level but he was still a civilian but that was going to change today. N was now 5'3" which was tall for his age and he had a swimmers build as Kenshin-Sensei refused to let him to be a body builder's build. Because as he said, "_This one will not have an apprentice that looks like a gorilla! No offense to Raikage-dono and A-dono but no honorable swordsman will have that build!"_. However he had broad shoulders and a six pack so while he was not buff, he was still extremely strong. His hair was spiky but 2 bangs ran along the side of his face much like his biological father but 3 whiskers on either side of his cheeks which were thicker than they used to be due to the influence of Kurama's chakra.

He had almost mastered Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu and had even managed to make it even more deadly by combining his lightning chakra to make it sharper and longer to the size of a nodachi making it even more powerful. He had also mastered his Raiton Chakra to the level of his father however his Fuiton techniques are only chunin level due to lack of teachers in the Kaminari no Kuni and his Suiton while very powerful was only low Jounin due to lack of work he put into it.

It was due this that he now had 2 tattoos on his shoulders much like his family, a tattoo of the kanji for lightning on his right shoulder and the kanji for white right underneath it. It was the tradition in kumo for that when a ninja has mastered their affinity, they would get a tattoo of it on their body much like how Darui-nii had a water and lightning tattoo as he had mastered them. His lightning affinity they found was even more powerful than the Nidaime's to the level where he could use natural lightning and feel the bioelectricity in people to sense them. At first, Z was confused by how powerful it was but then realized that Minato must of had a strong affinity to lightning due to the fact that the Hiraishin being a Raiton technique **(A/N:Just roll with it) **and when Z gave N the blood ceremony, it must have strengthened his natural affinity to untold levels. NOT to mention the fact that the Kyuubi being sealed in N may have mutated it making the lighting white. When N found out the reason why he had such a powerful affinity and he had received it from his biological father who was known for his teleportation technique, he swore he would surpass all of his family as the fastest man in history.

As such he had looked into fuinjutsu and was know level 8 out of 10 as his Uzumaki blood must have kicked in making him in 2 years, a seal master that was one level higher than Jiraiya of the Sannin. But was even more impressive than his determination was his bloodline, The Shiroton Bloodline. There had been no record of the bloodline so N took his father's notes about Black Lightning and used it to analyze his own lightning. He found out that while his father's black lightning moved at half the speed of normal lightning through the use of a seal, his white lightning moved at twice the speed making the lightning move twice as many volts through an enemy and twice as fast. Imagine when N attempted his brother's Raiton no Yoroi, he moved close to the same speed as his brother WITHOUT any practice. The possibilities of the Shiroton (White Release) techniques were vast and it was not something that went unnoticed by the council and fan-girls. Yes, the bane of all male ninjas; fan-girls. Luckily, Samui and Yugito were there to protect him...quite viciously. Yet the council saw him as the golden boy and had tried to marry him off to their daughters left and right. N sighs as he throws on a pair of black anbu pants and a black sleeveless shirt with white lightning bolts at the bottom.

N continues to get dress as he places 3 long leather belts criss-crossed around his waist in place of an obi and threads Kokuryu through it before tying the sageo to his waist. Lastly he attaches his tonfas to the back of his waist and he is ready. N runs out of his room and knocks on all of the doors in the Raikage Mansion, waking up the rest of the Yotsuki's in the process. A jumps out of his room in white pajamas with pig slippers on and a sleeping cap that was hanging off his head haphazardly along with a bunch of kunais in hand.

"Screw you N!" He yells as he throws the kunai but by that time N was down the hall knocking over Bee who had came out of his room.

"Graduation exam today! Gotta go!" N says as he jumps out the window and lands on a platform of lightning.

"Bye!" N yells as he begins to sprint along the platforms towards the Academy.

"That boy will kill me one day." Z says making A and Bee nod before going back to bed like nothing happened.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! I was so hyped about this story that I decided to publish a second chapter. Yes, N will have the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu from Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own that or Himura Kenshin. Oh and N's bloodline has been shown! The Shiroton Bloodline or White Release uses Lightning that moves at twice the speed as normal lightning. Not only that but N has a Raiton affinity that is equal or greater to the Nidaime Hokage's Suiton affinity. Keep tuned guys! Knife out PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

**Time for response to review time!**

**To Reppuzan- Thanks cuz for the review and just wanted to say that just wait, I am upping the power level of many of the enemies so this isn't as you have called it, a ****"What will Naruto curb-stomp next?" story. Thanks for the support though!**

**To LordHero- Thanks for the review and just in response, I would like to say that the beginning chapters will be the backstory and it will turn in a unique direction soon. Also I know that separately the girls have been in a lot of harems but I have never in my time on this website have seen a harem that has included them that was not one of those humongous impractical harems. But thanks for taking the time and reviewing!**

**To God-ShadowEx100- All I have to say is Do you feel better now? Do you feel all warm and cuddly because you flamed someone? If you actually read the story or even the summary the you would know that Naruto and N are the same person and that Kushina never told A Naruto's full name and only N which is why Z named him N. So actually think next time instead of being an idiot.**

**Okay that's it! Oh and from now on Flamers will be either ignored or put into their place. If you were thinking about being a flamer, just don't as it won't be pleasant. Thanks for sticking through this long review, NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

Academy

N jumps off his platform and does a somersault before landing in front of his 4 friends that was standing in front of the Academy. They are Omoi, Karui, Samui and Yugito. Omoi is a 5'1" dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a lollipop in his mouth. But the most noticeable thing about him is the long katana that is strapped across his back that seemed to be almost impossible for him to draw but somehow he could do it easily. Karui is a short dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes with a noticeably flat chest. She is wearing a long sleeveless black dress with fishnet stockings, 2 gold earings on and had a long sword similar to Omoi's. Samui was an attractive 5' tall girl and she has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage which even at 12 was C-cup, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and a tanto strapped horizontally along her lower back. Yugito was a 5'2" girl with long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. And all of his friends have a different number of fingers up; Omoi with 8, Karui with 7, Samui with 5 (although he wasn't sure if she just didn't want to raise her other hand which was holding her lower back) and Yugito with 6.

"So a 6.5?" N says as he scratches the back of his head.

"Last week's was better. You did two somersaults and then landed more gracefully" Yugito says which causes N to nod as he knew how much she valued gracefulness.

"But imagine if you had landed wrong and you had broken your leg and you couldn't take the exams and you couldn't become a ninja and you become a civilian and OW!" Omoi begins to rant but Karui punches him hard in the head causing him to go face first into the ground.

"N-kun, could you give me a back rub? My back is killing me." Samui says as she rubs her back, knowingly pushing her breasts up causing N to be blasted backwards by a stream of blood coming from his nose. Her 4 friends are the only ones that see her emotions and N was the only one that she showed flirtatious ones to.

"Maybe later Samui-chan, we have to get to class" N says as he wipes his nose and begins to walk towards the academy. They walk inside of the academy into the class and there is a loud cheer from the fangirls and fanboys that "Their N-kun" and "Samui-chan" made it to the exam however they are quickly silenced from killing intent sent from Naruto, Samui and Yugito. Oshieru, the proctor of the exam looks up from his paperwork and up at the clock.

"Good, You made it in time. Everyone sit down. We will begin the written part of the test" Oshieru says as he hands out tests. When N begins the test, he is surprised how easy it was. _Really? Who was the First Raikage? Everyone knows that is was M, King of Lightning! _N thinks to himself.

"**Not everyone studied the Raikage's as much as you did besides look around you, a lot of the civilians seem to be having trouble." **Kurama says in N's head and sure enough, when N looks around, he see's some of the civilians struggling.

"_Whatever. I'm done. Wake me up when the exam is over" _N says to Kurama who gives a mental nod. N props up his feet on the table and falls asleep, much to the ire of his friends.

20 Minutes Later

"**WAKE UP KIT!" **Kurama shouts in N's head causing N to fall off his chair.

"_Couldn't you have woken me up more gently? I was having a nice dream!" _N says in the Mindscape causing Kurama to snicker.

"**Sorry I had to break up your perverted dream about Yugito and Samui" **Kurama says with a evil grin when he see's N freeze.

"_How did you know about that?" _N says as he attempts to get the blush off his face as he hands in his test to Oshieru.

"**Duh, I'm in your head. I know what goes on in here" **Kurama says and even though N couldn't see him, he knew he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Next is the Taijutsu section of the test! Meet me outside in the Training Ground" Oshieru yells and opens the door allowing everyone to exit. Everyone leaves and surrounds a large ring filled with sand.

"Okay this is Taijutsu and Bukijutsu only. Winner by Knockout but no killing or crippling blows." Oshieru explains causing everyone to nod in understanding. He pulls out a clipboard that has all the matches.

"First match, N Yotsuki vs. Kenichi Sato!" Oshieru says causing everyone to groan. Kenichi was that one kid that had a superiority complex due to his clan, The Sato Clan was one of the noble clan even though he really wasn't that good. Kenichi walks up to the ring with his Katana. He was 5' with shaggy black hair, pale skin and brown eyes which were staring at N.

"Hold this, I won't need it" N says as he unties Kokuryu and hands it to Yugito who grabs it.

"You should stop underestimating me N-teme. Because I am going to beat you unless you use that sword and Samui-chan will watch it all and fall in love with me." Kenichi says as he gets into his kenjutsu stance.

"There is no need to waste the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu on you. My Supin is strong enough to defeat you, even if your clan is one of the best Kenjutsu practitioners in Kumo" N says as he pulls out his tonfas and spins them to get ready.

"Hajime!" Oshieru says to start the fight and jumps out of the ring to avoid being hit. Kenichi immediately goes for a overhead slice which N blocks with his right tonfa. N spins his left tonfa and strikes Kenichi's right wrist, causing Kenichi to falter, giving N times to strike his stomach with the right tonfa. Kenichi gets set flying backwards but manages to roll and land on his feet.

"Not bad, but take this! Kumo-Ryū: Omotegiri! (Cloud Style: Front Beheading)!" Kenichi then does a long overhead slice at N.

"Supin: Kaze no Ken! (Spin: Blade of Wind)" N yells as he spins his right tonfa at Kenichi. As the tonfa spins, an arc of wind comes out of the end which travels and cuts Kenichi's Katana in half, causing Kenichi to look at it in shock giving N time to jump into the air.

"Supin: Doroppu!" N extends his Tonfa out as an extension of his arm and drops it onto Kenichi's head, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Winner N Yotsuki!" Oshieru proclaims as N walks out of the ring and sits with his friends. Yugito hands him Kokuryu which he takes with a thank you before pulling out his notes on space time jutsu. He begins to zone out the rest of the fights as his friends either won close to instantly or it was just a bunch of fangirls cat fighting.

"Okay it is time for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam! Samui Hito!" Oshieru yells causing Samui to come down to the bottom.

"Okay please perform the Kawarimi, Henge, Bushin as well as one advanced technique of your choosing" Oshieru instructs causing Samui to nod.

"Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi" Samui says as she creates a bunshin that then changes into the raikage before switching with it. Effectively doing all three techniques as one causing Oshieru to mark his board.

"Raiton- Kaminari Pisutoru (Lightning Release- Lightning Pistol)" Samui says as she does 5 handsigns then puts her hand out in a hand gun with her thumb up and your middle and pointer finger together. Lightning gathered around the tips of her fingers before it shot off and hit the dummy, sending it flying backwards.

"You are now an official genin of Kumogakure, Congratulations. Come back here tomorrow for team assignment" Oshieru says as he hands Samui a flak jacket and a Hiate-Ate which she takes and leaves. This continues as everyone takes the exam but only about 8 people past including his friends.

"N Yotsuki" Oshieru says as N walks down. He is the only one left but that was expected considering that his surname ends as Y.

"Please perform the Kawarimi, Henge, Bushin as well as one advanced technique of your choosing" Oshieru says to N who nods.

"Kawarimi" In N's place is A who has a orange book in hand and is giggling pervertedly.

"A-sama?" Oshieru says causing A to look up and put away his book at a speed that must have been lightning enhanced.

"uh…" A begins to attempt to come up with an excuse when there is a puff of smoke and N is back there.

"I forgot it was his smut time. Any way Raiton: Kage Bunshin, Henge" N says with a sheepish look on his face before creating a lightning clone and turning that into his father.

"Uh N, why didn't do the bunshin?" Oshieru asks as he begins to write notes on her notebook.

"My chakra levels are too high and I don't have a high enough level of chakra control to do a bunshin. Besides a Raiton: Kage Bunshin uses almost no chakra for me" N explains causing Oshieru to nod.

"Okay then Congratulations, you are now an official genin of Kumogakure. Please come back here tomorrow " Oshieru says as he handed N a flak jacket and a white Hiate-Ate.

"Thanks Oshieru-sensei! See you tomorrow!" N yells as he jumps out the window and begins the run on his platform towards Raikage Tower.

Raikage Tower

"Yo Dad, I passed!" N says as he walks into his father's office with his new flak jacket and Hiate-Ate on.

"Was there any doubt? Besides I heard what you did to A, I makes me want to promote you to chunin" Z says and gives a hearty chuckle.

"You should" N tries but Z just shakes his head causing N to shrug because he tried.

"N...There's something I want to tell you. You are the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans and while they are not originally Kumo clans, you could restart them here. As such in order to bring up the numbers of your clan, you need more than one wife. Kumo doesn't care how many unlike I heard Konoha but it should be enough to restore your clan" Z explains and holds his arms around his head in an armadillo position to protect himself from N's rage but surprisingly there was none. N's was actually in deep thought on how much off a relief this is as he knew that Yugito and Samui liked him and he couldn't pick one and let down the other.

"You seem happy to have your own harem." Z says with a perverted grin causing N to go red and attempt to change the subject

"Yeah yeah, I have an idea for my space time jutsu. Here check my notes, it may be a little advanced as it has some master level fuinjutsu in it" N says as he changes the subject and he slides his notes over toward his father who takes a few minutes and reads through it before looking up with a look of shock.

"Is this what I think it is?" Z says, completely forgetting the previous subject as he hands the notes back to N.

"Yep. Only you, A-nii and I could use this technique although I doubt you guys would want to." N says with a proud look on his face.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get Mabui to send you the notes on the technique we have in the Raikage Archives. Oh, Kenshin-san told me to tell you to meet him at the temple." Z explains as he writes himself a note.

"Gotcha Pops! See ya later!" N yells as slams through the wall making a big hole.

"DAMMIT N!" Z yells as he looks at the hole. _That boy is going to give me gray hairs but his potential is amazing. One day, you could become Raikage. _Z thinks to himself before looking back to his desk to see 2 piles of paperwork.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Was heard all over Kumo.

The Mountain

"NII-SENSEI, I PASSED!" N yells as he opens the door but stops when he sees Kenshin sitting in the middle of the field. Kenshin had eventually grown to be a big brother to N but was still his teacher so N began to combine "Nii-san" and "Sensei" and thus was born "Nii-Sensei".

"Sit down N-kun because today is your final exam" Kenshin says causing N to sigh as he knew this day was coming. Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū is known by very few people in history due to the fact that it has only passed on from master to apprentice for fourteen generations, with each apprentice taking the life of his master.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! I am so happy about this story I wanted to get another chapter out ASAP! At the moment, N is a high C-ranked ninja and a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. Any of you that have read Rurouni Kenshin know what the final exam is but those of you who have not, there cannot be 2 masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu so when the student becomes a master, they must fight to see who will survive. Thanks for reading! Knife out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

N: The True Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

**So Readers, Flamers, I just wanted to talk to you about this story. This is a Godlike-Naruto (N) story but it will not be a "N is going to prance over everyone! Ha! What's an Edo-Tensei Madara to N in chapter 5!" No this is not going to be one of those stories. I admit that N is going to be very strong compared to his age group and at this point can most likely take on a Tokubetsu Jounin. ALSO, N is not super powerful for no reason. He is the Prodigy of Prodigies and this does not mean that he is immediately strong but that if he has the initiative, he will become will EVENTUALLY be godlike to the level of Kages but that will not be for at LEAST a dozen chapters. Onto comments to reviews.**

**Dage- You literally had me laughing when I read this review but the reason why the rule is in place so that in war, 2 masters will not fight against each other. But I can see the connection. **

**Kyuubi16- Thank you for taking time out of your day to comment on my story. I honestly enjoyed reading your review. Besides that, I am not going to respond to what you said and it is not because of lack of effort but rather Apathy to your review. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Reppuzan- Thanks for the 9 page review. I'm taking it to heart and making edits to my story. We can talk about it later, Thanks for reviewing!**

On the Mountain

"No matter happens today, teaching you has been one of the greatest time of my life." Kenshin says causing N to wipe a tear before looking his Nii-sensei in the eyes. There was silence and suddenly both of the swordsman were in a battojutsu stance.

"**Kuzuryūsen **(Nine-Headed Dragon Flash)" Kenshin yells as he draws his sword and strikes at N nine times simultaneously. A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (Godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body from a normal kendō stance, as each of these nine points are the main targets for different sword styles. It is said to be undodgeable and nearly unblockable. N knew the only way to survive was to use the most difficult technique of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. He charged his body with Lightning to quicken his reaction time and got ready for the strikes to get closer.

"**Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki **(Flash of the Heavenly Flying Dragon)" N yells as he perform the its form is that of any other Battōjutsu strike, the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki differs in that - while a normal strike is performed by drawing the katana from its sheath on one side while stepping forward with the opposite foot - this strike adds yet another step mid-draw with the leading foot adjacent to the sheath. This endangers the user by possibly putting the adjacent leg into the free sword's path and draws one even closer to an opponent's sword than usual, but on the other hand, boosts both the power and the speed of the Battōjutsu swing. By realizing one's insignificance and risking life and limb to protect something else while, at the same time, taking one's own, fragile human life into consideration, the user is able to step into the small margin behind one's own drawn sword and in front of the sword of one's opponent without fail, delivering a beyond-godspeed blow of monstrous power. It is because of this that the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki was the secret and most powerful technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. N, with his super charged reaction time watch the blade slice through the air and was about to strike Kenshin when something inside of him snaps. _I WILL NOT KILL NII-SENSEI, _N roars in his mind.

"HANTEN! (Reversal)" N yells as he twists his katana around and continues the strike only not with the blade but with the back. The katana hits Kenshin across the chest and although it is not the blade, still causes a gash along his chest. A look of shock flashes across Kenshin's face before he looks at N before dropping to one knee.

"You spared me, why?" Kenshin says as falls but N catches him and begins to bandage his wound with a first aid kit he had in a seal.

"I will not partake in this barbaric tradition" N says as he puts away Kokuryu back into it's sheath.

"*Sigh* There cannot be 2 masters of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. So this one will for go his life as a swordsman. Take my sakabato as a genpuku gift." Kenshin says as he hands N the sword. N looks at it and sighs.

"Thank you Nii-Sensei. I'll make you proud." N says as he places the Sakabato in his obi with Kokuryu as he would a Daisho (A Katana/Wakizashi Set).

"Visit me, This one will be peaceful for the rest of his life as someone else is carrying on my legacy. Goodbye N-kun" Kenshin says as he bows and walks back inside of the temple, not looking back at his little brother.

"Goodbye Nii-sensei" N says and walks away towards Kumogakure, a weight lifted from his chest.

Next Day, 7 am.

"I DID IT!" N yells as he jumps down stairs into the kitchen to see Pops, Bee-nii, A-nii and Mabui in the kitchen.

"So Mabui-nee, I was reading your notes and the second raikage's notes about the Tenso no Jutsu (Heavenly Transfer Technique) and how it couldn't be used in battle as you couldn't do the calculations in the middle of the battlefield. So I decided to take the challenge and I figured out the seal that connects to my brain that will automatically calculate the coordinates of where I want go! And I should be able to survive as pops and A-nee can and I have the same durability as them. Just think about it, this technique is faster than my biological father's and the Raiton no Yoroi as it moves at the speed of light and it does not require markers so if I perfect it, then I will be the fastest ninja ever!" N proclaims and jumps around before he stops when he realizes something.

"Hey Mabui-nee, why did you stay here over night?" N asks causing her and A to turn red and begin sputtering while trying to come up with an excuse but by that time N was across the room so fast the family had thought that he had perfected the technique already and was hugging Mabui hard.

"YAY! MABUI-NEE IS NOW MY REAL NEECHAN!" N yells in pure happiness, failing to noticing the look of embarrassment on A and Mabui and Z and Bee falling off their chairs in laughter.

"Enough about us, You have three hours to train before you have to be at the academy for the team assignments." A says in an attempt to change the subject.

"You said US!" N says and begins to do the people's eyebrow to A who punches him across the face and sends him into the wall, making a crater that N slowly gets out of.

"I'll be training" N says without looking at his family as he grabs his notes and his weapons and heads to the training grounds.

Raikage Training Ground

"So I do the ram sign and imagine a bolt of lightning in the place of the object. Then find out the coordinates of where you want it to go" N reads to himself as he looks at the kunai in front of him.

"Let's see if this seal works" N writes as he pulls out a piece of seal paper that has the kanji for "Heaven" (Tengoku) on it. The kanji if you looked at it closely was actually made of thousands of smaller fuinjutsu formulas, it was truly a masterpiece. N places it on his shoulder right under his kanji for white and pushes chakra into it, tattooing the seal onto his body permanently. He focuses on the kunai and imagines the kunai being turned to lightning before imagining it being stuck in the tree, suddenly he sees the coordinates in his head.

"Tenso (Heavenly Transfer)!" N says and suddenly there is a blue flash and the kunai is stuck in the tree.

"I DID IT!" N yells and begins to dance around in happiness while failing to notice footsteps behind him.

"Are you planning on doing that with yourself?" Yugito says as she walks up to him.

"Hey Yugi-chan! And to answer your question, yes!" He says as he takes a few deep breaths and begins to think. That technique took about 1/15 of his chakra so he would not be able to use it often. Maybe this wouldn't make him better than his parents.

"You seem tired, did that technique use a lot of chakra?" Yugito asks with a puzzled look on her face. They were jinchuriki, almost nothing was too much chakra.

"Not really but it would after a while after all you are moving yourself with just your chakra." Naruto explains which cause Yugito to once more have a puzzled look on her face.

"It's not a raiton jutsu?" Yugito asks and receives a shake of his head from N causing her to continue, "Why not use your white lightning to make the flash instead of pure chakra?" She says causing N to ponder the idea.

"That's brilliant! Thanks Yugi-chan!" N yells and gives her a hug causing her to blush. He then throws a kunai in the air.

"Tenso!" N says and this time instead of a blue flash, there is a white one and the kunai is embedded into the wood. N feels his reserves again and this time he felt almost no chakra used in the technique.

"Thanks so much Yugi!" N exclaims as he gives Yugito a kiss on the cheek before realizing what he did and jumps back blushing but his reaction is nothing compared to Yugito. She is frozen with a blush so red a certain girl in konoha would be in envy and she kept shaking her head every 15 seconds like she was trying to get something out of her head which considering what Matatabi was probably saying in her head, she most likely trying to get it out. **(A/N: I would type it but then this fic would be rated whatever was after MA)**

"Uh, Yugi. Ya there?" N says as he waves his hand in front of her face causing her to finally snap back to the real world.

"Uh… I'm going to go...visit your family. Gotta go!" Yugito says with a crimson blush before she bolts at a speed that N is sure she has her own Jikukan Jutsu.

"Uh okay. Bye" N says but by that time she was gone. N sighs but gets ready for teleporting himself.

"TENSO!"

At the Academy, 3 hours later

4 out of the 5 members of the group was standing in front of the academy waiting for their last member.

"Where is N?" Karui asks and as soon as she does, there is a white flash and standing there is N with his arms crossed and a huge grin on his face. He looked so much like his biological father, the yellow flash with his blonde hair, blue eyes, white cloak and maybe it was also the teleportation technique that caused a bright flash.

"I figured it out! It's not fully combat ready like my father's but I can use it to move around and use it in a pinch!" N yells as he jumps up and down before looking at his friend's hands. All 4 of them had up 10 fingers causing N to jump up and down even more and begin to do his happy dance. The 4 of them look at each other before Samui nods in understanding. **(A/N: He got this jutsu so fast because his DREAM is to be faster than his father and his biological father so if this is his way to be faster, I imagine he would jump at the chance)**

"Let's go!" Samui says as she grabs N's ear and drags him into the academy against his will.

Academy

"Okay, now that everyone is here." Oshieru says before sending a glare to N who has a sheepish look on his face.

"Team 1…" Oshieru continues to say all of the teams causing N to space out until he hears a name.

"Team 13, N Yotsuki, Yugito Nii" Oshieru says but gets interrupted by Yugito who yells "YES!" before continuing, "and Samui Hito". Samui does not jump up but she does have a smirk on her face before looking at Yugito who glares. The N fan club and Samui begin to groan as they are not on the team as "N-kun" and "Samui-chan".

"Okay, You have a month before missions with your teams begin. We would begin them immediately however we would like to give you time to train and gain new skills before C-ranked missions **(A/N: Genin do D-Ranked Missions only for the first 2 weeks then do low C-Ranked Missions)** begin. You are shinobi of Kumogakure and living representations of the Will of Lightning. Do not join the life of a ninja for glory or riches as you will achieve nothing, fight to protect your village, your family and friends. Dismissed!" Oshieru preaches before dismissing them.

"Gotta go talk to pops, see ya guys!" N yells causing his friends to nod before his concentrates for a moment and flashes away to the Raikage Tower.

Raikage Tower

"YO POPS!" N yells as he appears in a flash of white causing his father to jump up and knock over his piles of paper work.

"WHAT THE F #$ N!" Z says as he sits back down and begins to pick up his paperwork which was scattered all over the place.

"Yo Pops, can I get Sannin traveling rights?" N asks causing his dad to get a "Why?" look on his face.

"I want to go traveling around the elemental nations before Missions begin...I promise not to... get caught in Konoha. Besides Sami-chan and Yugi-chan can do d-ranks without me" N explains with a mischievous smirk on his face causing his father to sigh in defeat and signs the papers.

"See ya in a month and a half!" N yells as he disappears in a white flash causing Z to sigh again. _That boy is going to be the death of me, _Z thinks to himself before diving back into the sea of paperwork.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! So I have been talking to a lot of people and we were discussing how much more powerful everyone will be and I THINK I have down where they all will be. Anyway I will try to make it less Cliche however KUMO does not hate him as much as the rest of the nations. N's brother, Killer Bee has received the respect of the villagers so they assume that N will do great things as well. Not to mention that N is the heir of 2 clans AND the holder of an extremely powerful bloodline which no one has ever had before. As for the girls falling in love with him, there will be background on it but for now, just roll with it. OH! So there will be bashing for characters like Sasuke and Sakura along with some fan-girls (maybe) but certain characters will either BETTER than their canon counterparts or will be bashed VERY temporarily. ****That's all I got. The next chapter will not be out for about a couple days as I want to redo the chapter that I have already wrote. Thanks for Reading! Knife out PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

N: The True Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

**SUPER HAPPY REVIEW TIME GO! Okay, time for some response to reviews.**

** - Thanks for the positive review dude! I didn't catch that so thanks. As for your other question, the Hyuga Affair did happen and it occurs very early in the Sandaime Raikage's reign before A's birth. Thanks!**

**Thanks for reviewing if you did and please review if you didn't. I love to hear what you guys want to say or any advice you want to give me. NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

1 1/2 Month Later

"I wonder how everyone improved" A young blonde man with a sleeveless black trench coat with red clouds with a high collar. He is wearing black anbu pants and a black tank top that looked like the sleeves were cut off along with black shinobi sandals and a white Kumo headband. He had on large black headphones that appeared to be powered by Chakra and was playing loud rock music. He also wore a modified white kumo flak jacket that was more like a belt and had pockets that held scrolls and ninja scrolls. On his belt was a few loops that held several weapons, It held a black katana with the Kanji for "Ryu" on the saego in white and instead of having a normal pommel, it had a black dragon head. If the ninja was to draw the blade, he would have read the inscription, "Do not fight like a warrior, dance like a dragon" written in kanji. Hanging right next to the katana like someone would hang a Wakizashi was a sakabato in a black steel saego. On the back of his waist was 2 black steel tonfas that had multiple holes drilled in the the sides strapped in a X formation. Overall, he was quite the intimidating ninja even if he was so young.

"I'm sure your friends have if what you told us is true. The fan-girls however I would bet my pocky that they did no training" A teenage girl that was about a year older than the boy and was wearing something similar to him. She wore a black trench coat with red clouds as well however she had long sleeves that covered her hands. She had long raven black hair down to her mid-back and dark black eyes that stared into your soul. Underneath her cloak she wore mesh armor that covered her c-cup breasts and hourglass figure but if you looked you could see the three circle necklace that proved she was the heir of the uchiha clan.

"I never understood your obsession with pocky, Usagi" A long orange haired girl with 2 black ring earrings on her ears, one on each of her earlobes and one on the side of her ear. She had a slim figure that most fan girls worked hard for but could never achieve and b cup breasts that was not bad for her 13 year old body. She was wearing mesh armor and a black cloak with red clouds that ended at her ankles showing her black shinobi sandals showing her painted black nails.

"I wouldn't say that if I was you after all if we leave you near chocolate for even a minute, it will be gone and you will be complaining how you feel fat all day!" A girl with blue hair in a open black cloak with red clouds says causing the orange hair girl to pout causing her to smile. She had a origami flower in her ear and was wearing black nail polish as well. She wore a Navy blue shirt that held in her b cups under her cloak along with a skirt made out of white ribbons along with a small medics pouch that must have been expanded with fuinjutsu.

"Whatever" A white haired girl and boy say in unison before the girl glared at the boy but the boy was too lazy to. The boy was about 3 years older than the blonde haired boy and had short shaggy white hair along two red dots on his forehead. He had a black rope tied in a bow behind him and his cloak was black with red clouds like the rest of his group however his had almost no collar, had no sleeves below his elbow and the back of his cloak was cut off. The girl had long white hair that went down to her lower back however had no dots on her forehead like her brother. She wore her cloak around her waist causing her top half to flap behind her. She wore a white tank top and white anbu pants that contrasted against her black cloak. She had c-cup breasts and a hourglass figure that along with her white hair, made her very exotic looking.

"Whatever ladies, Kimimaro, let's go!" As they all shunshin (Except for N who flashed) into the Raikage Tower.

Raikage Tower

"YO POPS! I'M BACK!" N yells as he appears in his office scaring Z and A who is helping him with paperwork. Z and A look at N's new attire in admirement before noticing 4 unknown ninjas with him. Several BOLT ninjas drop from their ceiling causing N's friends to become tense however he holds his hand up to stop them from attacking.

"Everyone calm down. Pops, these are my friends and they want to join Kumo." N explains causing Z to tense and think for a moment before flicking his hand causing the BOLT to leave.

"Okay who are they and what's with the cloak" A asks as he puts his feet on his desk which is now right next to his father's considering that he was being groomed for the Raikage's position.

"This is Usagi Uchiha, One of the last 3 uchihas in the world" N says before gesturing with his hands dramatically. A and Z flash each other a look of confusion when N said "three" uchihas as far as they knew, the only uchihas left was Usagi and her brother Sasuke.

"Wait the ninja who killed the entire Uchiha Clan in one night" Z asks causing Usagi to nod and throw a scroll to Z who catches and opens it. He reads it and his eyes would make dinner plates jealous.

"Is this real? The village elders demand the killing of the Uchiha clan? And old man Sarutobi gave you a scroll which allows you to join any village...Fine you can be a jounin" Z says as he reads the scroll before pulling out a black kumo Hiate-ate and jonin vest causing her to bow to the Raikage.

"Next, we have Kei and Kimimaro Kaguya. They are the last of the Kaguya's and the last people in the elemental nations that can use Shikotsumyaku. Kimimaro is S-ranked and Kei is high B-rank so you can place her on the team with Omoi and Karui" N explains causing everyone to nod in agreement except for Kei who jumps up and drop kicks N in the face.

"I am higher than genin!"

"No, you are not. Powerwise you are B-ranked but experience wise and mentally, you are nothing but a high genin" Kimimaro scolds causing Z to nod and hand them both headbands.

"Kei-san, Please report later today for the team meetings" A says causing Kei to nod and sigh before A gestures his hand to tell N to continue.

"Continuing on, This is Konan Uzumaki and Yuki "Pein" Uzumaki also known as the Angel and the Goddess" N explains before handing his family a bingo book open to their pages that showed that they were both A-ranked ninjas in the bingo books that were wanted in Iwa, Oto and Kusa.

"You are both Jonin level but for now you can be Genin until the exams" A says with a sigh before handing them both black Kumo headbands which they take happily.

"I have a Question, Why do they call you Pein" Z asks causing N to snicker before Pein looks back to the Raikage.

"Because I am only as strong as I am now because I have felt pain" She says before closing her eyes and when she opens it, in her eyes was the rinnegan. Z and A have a shocked look on her face causing N to laugh and think about the first time he met Yuki.

Flashback

_N was sitting in a ridge in the middle of Kusa overlooking a river when he hears a rustle. He turns around to see 2 girls both wearing black cloaks with red clouds, one with long orange hair and one with short blue hair. The orange haired girl is levitating mid air over the ridge while the blue haired girl is floating with wings coming out of her back that look much like it was made of paper. _

"_Who are you?" The orange hair girl asks as she looks at the cute blonde haired boy in her opinion._

"_It is customary to give your name before asking for someone else's" N says without even looking at her as he look over the river._

"_I am Pein" She says causing N to smirk. In a flash, N is right behind her standing on a platform of lightning with his face right next to her's causing her to blush even though she was trying to suppress it.._

"_Oh, aren't you shy but I'm sure you are wild behind closed doors. Sexy" N says causing her to blush even more red before kicking N in the face._

"_Kamiton- Shuriken (Paper Release- Shuriken) __**(A/N: I made Konan's Shikigami no Mai into a Bloodline. Kami can mean God or Paper and in this case, Kamiton is Paper Release not God Release)**_" _The blue haired girl yells as she lifts her sleeves causing multiple chakra reinforced paper shuriken to fly out of it but by that time, N was gone in a flash of white lightning._

"_Oh, you're a masochist too" N says as she slaps her ass causing her to erupt in a blush so red that she put a certain hyuga heiress to shame. Pein looks at N in anger for embarrassing them before raising her right arm._

"_Shinra Tensei!" Pain yells causing a shockwave of gravity chakra to erupt outwards towards N. N flashes 3 handsigns before holding his hands like his father used to when he performed his version of the technique._

"_Tenso- Dorai (Transfer- Guiding Thunder)" A shield of white lightning appeared in front of him and blocked the wave of chakra sending it into a tree nearby._

"_Sorry Ladies. I had fun but it is time to end this" N yells as he charges his body with white lightning._

"_Shiroton- Dabura Shirohyo! (White Release- Double White Leopard)" N yells and 2 leopards made of white lightning comes out of his body and leap at the girls. Suddenly 2 men appear in a shunshin, a red haired man that appears to be an Uzumaki however has the Rinnegan and a orange haired man. The Rinnegan user raises his hand and sucks in the chakra from the leopards. __**(A/N: So Yuki and Nagato have the Rinnegan but Yahiko does not however he still is a S-Ranked Shinobi. The reason why Yuki has it will be explained)**_

"_You are strong. We are looking for members of our group, The Akatsuki (New Dawn). We are a mercenary group that take missions and fight the Hakumei (Twilight). We fight for peace and the betterment of the ninja world. Would you like to join?" The orange haired one asks causing N to think for a moment._

"_Sure, What is your name?" N asks after nodding._

"_I am Heiwa (Peace) and He is Rei (Zero)" The orange haired man now known as Heiwa says before flipping N a ring like a coin. It was slate blue and it had the kanji for "Void" or "Sky" and when N placed on his right index finger, it resized itself and glowed for a second._

"_It has chosen you. You are now a true member of the Akatsuki. Let us go" Rei says before shunshining away. Heiwa grabs my shoulder and shunshins me away to their hideout causing N to think to himself, _This is going to change my life.

Flashback End

"So yeah, that's what happened"

"So you made fun of then caused a Rinnegan user that you didn't know what it could do to become hot and bothered. That's the N that we know and love. You still haven't explained the cloak" A says with a smile before asking the question.

"Oh these are the signature cloaks of the Akatsuki. You can modify it any way you want though so almost no one has the same designs. Besides that everyone has a different ring that allows them to contact each other." N says before holding up his hand to show his "Void" ring. Usagi shows her "Scarlet" ring, Kimimaro his "South" ring, Konan her "White" ring and Yuki her "Jewel" ring.

"Okay...You can stay at our compound" Z says before N scratches the back of his head. For a second, A and Z saw a orange book inside his sleeve but N quickly pushes it back into his sleeve after a dirty look from the girls. N turns around with a sheepish look on his face and looks like he was trying to think of something to change the subject.

"Hey Pops as I am now clan head of the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan **(A/N: I know there is no such thing but roll with it) **I would like to get an Uzumaki-Namikaze compound built" N says causing his father to stop and think before nodding and writing a note. He attaches it to a messenger falcon with sends it away to most likely the best Ninja carpenter in the village, Atsushi Miyamoto.

"So yeah that's it, Pops, A-nii. I gotta go to the meeting! Sayonara!" He says before flashing away. A raises an eyebrow before flashing a look to N's friends.

"How good is he with that Jutsu?" A asks causing N's friends to laugh as he didn't know that without a doubt that N was one of the strongest members of the Akatsuki only after Rei and Heiwa, also known as the S-ranked ninja, Suijin (The Shinto god of Water).

"So good that he took out 200 Jonin and Chunin and wounded the Tsuchikage in a minute during a battle against Iwa. He is the same speed as you guys, maybe faster if he pushes and is only a little slower than his father. The only reason why he is not faster is because he doesn't have the experience like his father did and his reaction time is slower" Usagi says with a smirk after all she was proud of her Naru-kun.

"You guys fighting the Tsuchikage? N only left a month ago" Z asks with alarm and surprise. He was surprise as his son was now faster than him and would become the fastest ninja to ever live in a year TOPS.

"N once told, 'Time doesn't run the same for someone who can move at the speed of light'" Usagi says as she looks out the window with her sharingan on looking for N.

"...That's all I wanted to know. Here are your keys, you can stay at the compound before N's compound is made. The compound is about half a mile behind Raikage tower. Dismissed" Z says with a wave of his hand causing the group to nod and shunshin away before he turns around toward the window.

"He's become very strong. I wonder how much he has matured?" A asks as he looks toward his father.

"You and Mabui just want some new sisters in law besides you and Bee must have corrupted him with your Icha Icha obsession. Maybe I should tell his girls and Mabui?" Z says with a grin on his face and a full blown booming laugh when he sees the look of horror on A's face.

"Still got it!" Z says as he loved teaming his sons before looking back to his paperwork with a sigh.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! So new chapter! YEA! Okay so this chapter 5 and I actually read through this several times to check it. Just be warned, N is not godlike yet and he is stronger before because he had many teachers and much help over this month. Also you may have noticed that Yahiko is alive and is under a different name. Well I wanted Yuki to be known as Pein and that means that Nagato couldn't be Pein. As for Yahiko, I just wanted him to be another big brother figure to Yuki. So whenever I say Rei, I mean Nagato and when I say Heiwa, I mean Yahiko. This is also the first time we met Usagi, Kei, Konan, and Yuki so I hope you like the way I did their designs. How he met everyone will be explained soon and why Yuki has the Rinnegan will be explained but hint; It has something to do with the Hakumei.**

**That's it and thanks for reading! Knife out PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

**SUPER AWESOME AMAZING REVIEW TIME GO! Time for some comments to reviews!**

**Buterflypuss- I went back into the story and I spaced out the bottom paragraph. As for the affinity, only N's lightning and Water affinities were abnormal. His wind affinity is average or about Asuma's level affinity and as such he doesn't focus on it as much as his other affinites. Besides wind is rare and only in Suna can you find good teachers. But you brought up up good points so thanks!**

Meeting Place

"Yo what's up guys!" N says as he flashes to the training ground next to Samui, Yugito and a dark skinned man with white hair. Darui is a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. Darui also has the kanji for _water_ and lightning tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's nature affinities, Water Release and Lightning Release, as well as the fact that he has a kekkei genkai, the Storm Release. The tattoo on his left arm also signifies that he has inherited Z's black lightning. He carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back, when outside the village. N looks at Darui and holds out his fist which Darui bumps. N smiles but that quickly changed when he sees the pure demonic looks on the girls faces as they begin to walk towards him with weapons in hands.

"Now ladies...there's no need for violence!" N says as he slowly back pedals before flashing away when he see's them lunge at him causing them to fall onto the spot where he was a second ago.

"You left without a trace for almost 2 months and left us with D-ranks!" Yugito yells before she begins to flash through handsigns. N jumps to stop her but Samui was faster and lunges with her tanto which N blocks with his Sakabato but that distraction gave Yugito time to finish.

"Katon: Nezumi Kedama! (Mouse Hairball)" Yugito yells before shooting out a piece of fur that is engulfed in blue flame at N flashes behind Darui, quivering and shaking.

"Darui-nii, HELP ME!" N yells to his teacher who sighs and holds up his hand to stop Samui from flashing through handsigns.

"Stop, Yugito, Samui. This is getting dull" Darui says causing Samui and Yugito to calm down slowly.

"Now that we have stopped trying to kill each other" N says before stopping and sending a glare at the girls causing Samui to draw her tanto causing him to whimper and Darui to whisper, "Whipped" causing N to grumble before looking at the Ranton (Storm Release) user.

"Are we going to get a mission?" N asks causing Darui to think for a moment. _I know that they have good teamwork and Yugito and Samui are strong enough for a C-rank. N...I have no idea his power level but it is easily my level, closer to his father and brothers so we should be good, _Darui thinks before nodding.

"We can head to Raikage-sama's office for a C-rank" Darui says before getting ready for a shunshin but stops when he sees Yugito hold up her hand.

"Hey N, can you flash us there?" Yugito says causing N to shake his head.

"The stress put on the body would break several bones or rupture organs on a normal person however my family has extreme durability which means when we use the technique, it doesn't even scratch our skin. The only way that anyone besides my family can use it is if they have a special seal however it works once, etc. Yo Darui-nii, why don't you ever try to use a Kuroi Kaminari shunshin or Raiton no Yoroi?" N explains before asking the question to the older brother figure.

"The shunshin would work just like a normal Raiton Shunshin so there is no point but in terms of the Raiton no Yoroi, It would most likely be slower but would have greater defense and damage to the opponent so I may have to try that." Darui says to N causing N to nod before writing a couple notes for later.

"How's your Shiroton coming?" Darui says as they decide not to shunshin and for all of them to walk as to catch up.

"It's great but also sucks! It is by far one of the strongest elemental bloodlines in the nations but since no one has ever had it, I have had to create my own techniques or I have to use Kuroi Kaminari techniques and reverse them as Kuroi Kaminari moves at half the speed of the normal lightning, Shiroton moves at twice the speed. But it is slowly coming together" N says causing his team to think for a moment about how strong his bloodline was and how true he was when he said that the bloodline is one of the strongest in the elemental nations.

"Have you mastered your father's signature move, the Kuropansa (Black Panther)?" Darui asks, knowing N had most likely not learned the High B-ranked jutsu as they round the corner to the Raikage tower.

"You mean the Shirohyo? (White Leopard)" N says with a smirk after watching the shocked look on Darui's face before opening the door of the Raikage tower.

"Let's go see pops" N says as they walk up the stairs and into the Raikage Office. A has his feet on the table with his hands behind his head and a satisfied look on his face while his father had 3 piles of paperwork on his desk and a hateful look on his face directed toward his eldest son.

"Raikage-sama, Bosu **(A/N: In canon, Darui called A "Bosu" which is Boss if you couldn't guess) ** We would like to do a C-Rank mission" Darui says causing Z to nod and reach into his desk marked C-Ranks and pulls out a mission scroll that says "Wave" on the side.

"You are to meet a man in Nami no Kuni in 2 days to give him protection against bandits and thugs. This mission should last about 3 weeks so bring supplies for that time. Dismissed" Z says before gesturing for them to leave.

"Meet in front of the village in half an hour so we can set off in the hour. Dismissed!" Darui says causing his team to nod and disappear in shunshins or in N's case, a flash.

Raikage Compound

N appears in a flash right inside of his room before he reaches for a scroll leaning against a wall before grabbing it and pushing chakra into it causing a large poof and all of his supplies to come out on the floor. N then pushes chakra into his own seal on his wrist.

"Fuin (Seal)!" N says before all of the supplies disappear once more.

"Ok, I'm good." N nods and says to himself before walking out of his room into the living room to see his friends congregated there around a scroll and what looked like Pocky and Chocolate.

"Yo guys, I have a 3 week mission so I want you guys to avoid trouble and stuff. So yeah, good talk" N says causing Usagi to walk up to him and whisper in his ear, "Be careful N-kun" before giving him a big kiss. Kei, Yuki and Konan give him a hug and tell him to be okay while Kimimaro just gives him a nod before diving back to his research about one of the secret techniques of the first Kaguya clan head. After talking to all of his friends and saying his goodbyes, he hears a angry cough and turns to see Yugito and Samui there with demonic look on their faces.

"YOU LEAVE FOR A MONTH AND YOU HAVE ALREADY HOOKED UP WITH 4 HUSSIES!" Yugito yells causing N and Kimimaro to facepalm but by then Kei and Yuki were set off.

"HUSSIES! YOU ARE THE ONES DRESSED LIKE A BUNCH OF SLUTS!" Yuki yells causing Samui to hug her breasts defensively and Yugito get even more upset.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU BONDAGE LOVING BIMBO!" Yugito yells causing Yuki to suck in a shocked breath before lunging beginning a catfight. N, Usagi (She doesn't care what anyone said about her) and Kimimaro (Suddenly the scroll wasn't as interesting as something else) sit down on some chairs and eat the pocky and chocolate as they watch all the girls roll around on the floor which N must admit is quite sexy. This continues for 5 minutes before N looks down at his watch before noticing that they had to meet Darui-nii in 5 minutes.

"GUYS WE GOTTA GO!" N yells before kissing the 4 girls and giving Kimimaro a fist bump before leaving in a flash causing Samui and Yugito to sigh before shunshining away but not before sending a glare towards the other girls.

Gates of Kumogakure

"Yo Darui-nii. Sorry I was almost late. The girls will be here in about 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2...WHAM!" N says before counting down but couldn't finish because Samui appeared in a shunshin and slugs him across the face.

"Leaving us was not cool" She says as she crosses her arms in frustration. Yugito appears in a few seconds causing Darui to nod.

"Okay let's go before this get's dull" Darui says and was about to take off but stops when N holds up his hand and pulls out 3 seals from his seal tattoos.

"I mentioned about those seals that allow me to flash you and here they are. It would take about 2 weeks to get to Nami no Kuni but we could flash there in the speed of light. Just place it onto a piece of bare skin and push chakra into it" N says before handing them to his team. Darui places it on his arm, Yugito places it on her stomach and Samui much to her amusement and N's despair places it on her inner thigh.

"Okay everyone hold hands and get ready" N says which causes them to nod and do as he says.

"Ready, GO!" N yells as they all turn to light and disappear only to reappear in Nami no Kuni instantly.

Nami no Kuni

Team 13 appears in a flash of light on the edge of a lake right outside of a scene of a battle, even if a bit one sided. The battle was between Sharingan no Kakashi and the Kirigakure no Kijin, Zabuza Momochi and it was obviously that although Kakashi was a high A-rank and Zabuza was only a low A-rank, Kakashi had been slacking in this time of peace and as such, Zabuza was wiping the floor with him. Team 13 then look to see a clone of Zabuza fighting and beating a group of genin and from how weak it was, they knew it was a water clone which made it even more pathetic that they were losing. The first one was a boy about Naruto's height; he had black hair that looked like a ducks ass in the back. His onyx black eyes were watching the battle that was taking place intently. He had on a blue high-collared shirt that had what appeared to be a red and white fan on the back, with white shorts. On his right thigh was his shuriken holster and he had a pack on the back of his right hip along with white arm warmers. What caught their attention though was the headband he had on, it was the symbol of Konoha.

_'Oh shit, Konoha, this complicates things. I just hope Naruto will be alright,'_ thought Darui as he looked at his little brother, his team mates must've had similar thoughts because Karui put her hand on his shoulder for support, while Yugito moved and wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder, hoping to keep him calm. The second genin was a kunoichi, but even from her appearance they could tell she was weak. She had long pink hair and had her headband tied on top of her head keeping her hair back. She wore a red short sleeved dress that went down to her knees and opened on the sides to allow mobility, underneath she wore black skin tight shorts and had her shuriken holster on her right thigh.

The last member of the team was another kunoichi, and like the first she looked weak. She had long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail that reached her waist. She wore a two piece purple outfit, with bandages wrapped around her thighs and midsection. She had arm warmers on and had her shuriken holster on her right thigh like her team mates; she wore her headband like a belt around her midsection. She was currently shaking while she watched the battle that was unfolding; her pink haired friend wasn't doing any better. Zabuza and Kakashi both jump at each other at Jonin-level speeds and meet in the middle with weapons out, Hakkō Chakura Tō (White Light Chakra Sabre) versus Kubikiribocho however Zabuza's superior strength pushes Kakashi back causing him to back flip and land before looking directly at Team 13.

"You can come out now" Kakashi says towards them causing the Team to sigh and jump down from their vantage point. Zabuza takes a good look at them before frowning and thinking to himself, _That's Susanoo no Darui! I can't defeat a S-Ranked Shinobi and a low A-Rank Shinobi at the same time even with Haku!_

"Why are you here Darui, N?" Zabuza says causing Kakashi to look at N in shock. _Name that begins with a N, blonde hair, blue eyes, 3 whiskers on each cheek. IT'S NARUTO!_

"We were hired by Tazuna to protect him but apparently he hired Konoha as well" Darui explains causing everyone to look at Tazuna who looks embarrassed.

"No matter. You will all die!" Zabuza yells and goes to slice Darui in half but is stopped by N who blocks Kubikiribocho with Kokuryu and pushes Zabuza back giving him time for Yugito to flip through some handsigns and for N to do a half ram sign.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" Yugito yells sending a large dragon shaped stream of blue fire which causes Zabuza to use Kubikiribocho as shield to block the attack however the blue flame still sent him flying backwards from the fire.

"Hiryo! (Flying Dragon)" N yells and activates his own version of the Hien (Flying Swallow) to extend Kokuryu to the length of a Nodachi. N then charges Raiton Chakra into his lower body and jumps 10 feet into the air directly over Zabuza who is still disoriented from Yugito's attack and drops with the lightning charged Kokuryu in a two handed swing.

"Ryutsuisen!" N yells and tries to cut straight through Zabuza however his strike is blocked by Zabuza's Kubikiribocho but it still managed to cut straight through the blade leaving Zabuza with only a little more than half of his blade. Everyone except N's team looks at N in shock at the amount of power he held. _How does he have so much power! I must have that power to kill HER! _Sasuke thought to himself as he clenched his fists and glared at N.

"You're good kid, I'll admit. You're WAY too good to be a genin so who are you?" Zabuza questions causing N to fix his Akatsuki cloak and look Zabuza in the eyes with a smirk.

"I have many titles. The Nidaime Hitokiri Battousai, Shidousha no Akatsuki **(A/N: This means "Leader of the Dawn" and this does mean that N is the Leader of the Akatsuki but rather he is the vanguard or one of the strongest members that would leader their group to victory)**, Kami no Senko (God of the Flash) **(A/N: He is the fastest man alive however not the fastest man ever as he is not faster than his father yet)**. I am N Yotsuki-Namikaze or as you may know me better as 'Raijin'" N says with a foxy grin causing Zabuza and Kakashi to look shocked but for different reasons. Zabuza was in shock that one of the strongest up in coming ninjas was here in front of him and was his enemy. Kakashi was shocked that his "Little brother" was a S-ranked Ninja. But one person was in pure rage and his name was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had read the Bingo books and had learned about this "Raijin" and how he was the youngest S-ranked ninja ever at the age of 12! But more importantly he learned how he dated his sister! He was not being protective but rather the fact that N was one of the only people in the nations that knew the current whereabouts of Usagi.

"No matter, you will still die" Zabuza says as he rushes through 18 hand seals before ending on bird.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Zabuza yells and shoots water from his mouth which becomes a giant wave and surges toward N. N breathes and grabs his right wrist. He places it in front of him and begins to charge Shiroton chakra into it until it is visible. The move looks reminiscent to the Chidori and Raikiri that Kakashi was known for but everyone could tell it was several times more dangerous.

"Face my Signature move, Tonbogiri!" N yells as he uses Tenso to appear 5 feet from the wave and stabs his Tonbogiri into it. For a second there was nothing until suddenly there was a 25 foot hole in the wave and everything behind it, sending Zabuza into a tree. Everyone looked in shock as none of Team 13 had ever seen N in true combat and Team 7 had never seen power of that level. _I NEED THAT TO KILL HER! _Sasuke yells in his head. The wave dispersed causing N to flash back to where Zabuza was laying unconscious. He pulls out Kokuryu to end it when 2 senbons fly through the air and strike Zabuza in the next killing him. N reaches out and checks Zabuza's pulse to feel none but then noticing where the senbons struck causing him to sigh.

A Oinin (Hunter Nin) appears causing N to look at her. She was wearing the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also had a white kiri oinin mask that had a red wave design that cover most of her eyes but N could tell she was looking at him.

"Thank you for wounding him enough for me to kill him. I will dispose of the body somewhere where the genin won't have to watch. Good day" The Oinin says as she grabs the body and slings it over one of her shoulders and was about to shunshin when N stops her.

"See you in about a weeks time" N says causing the Oinin to become scared and disappear quickly in a shunshin. N turns around to the two teams to see them confused.

"What was that about?" Samui asks causing N to shrug.

"That Oinin was a fake and an accomplice to Zabuza. She used Senbon which are rarely deadly unless hitting a vital area and when I felt where the senbon hit, I felt that it was none vital and it would place the victim into a pseudo-death state. As such, Zabuza is still alive and will be back in a week or so" N explains in what his friends in Kumo say is his "Lecture Mode". Both Teams nod in understanding although Sasuke is enraged that some no name from Kumo had such power and noticed something that he, an elite uchiha did not. Kakashi suddenly falls over causing everyone to tense up but Samui activates some Iryo-Ninjutsu and checks Kakashi before looking back at the group.

"Don't worry it's cool. Just Chakra exhaustion. He should be good in a couple of hours." Samui says causing the teams to nod except for the fangirls who are enraged after all Samui was strong, cool, pretty but most importantly, she had a large chest that all of the fangirls wanted but none of them had.

"I guess since we will be doing this mission together that we should head to Tazuna's house." Darui says causing everyone to nod and for Sasuke to sling Kakashi over his shoulder as he didn't trust the Kumo nin before they all begin walking.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! Another chapter done and this is the first time that we see N fight in battle against another high level opponent. This is also the first time we meet Konoha! I am not trying to bash Kakashi but something that Sarutobi, Jiraiya and him will share is that they think that Kumo kidnapped N as a child and that Konoha will be a better home for him. I need your opinion guys, should N learn the rasengan? Let me know in a review what you think. Lastly, after a lot of thinking I have figured out the arcs of this story for the foreseeable future.**

**Nami no Kuni Arc**

**Chunin Exams**

**Shipudden Time Skip**

**Mist Civil War**

**Gokage Summit**

**4th Shinobi World War**

**So the Nami no Kuni arc will be over in a couple chapters and we can get this show on the road. Knife out PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Buterflypuss- That is a very good point and I guess that Z must have told N about Konoha and how they would want him to return as he was the child of their Hokage and their lone Jinchuriki so he would realize that if Konoha found out about him, the life he had in Kumo could be changing. Not a strong argument but that's the best one I got. Thanks!**

** - That was just a mistake on my part, Sorry! I'll change it soon. Thanks for catching that!**

**Lord Kyuubi Yoko- DUDE THAT WOULD BE EPIC! Although it wouldn't be a RasenShuriken but like a RasenYari (Spiraling Spear). I do have a question for you, should Jiraya teach it to him or should he learn it from a scroll that was in Konoha or something? Let me know. Thanks!**

**Kingviper44- The Tonbogiri is pretty much the Chidori/Raikiri but stronger as the white lightning goes up to his elbow and is denser. I'm letting Sasuke/Kakashi keep the their techniques because who wouldn't want to see a Chidori versus Tonbogiri battle.**

**Okay that's all the comments to the reviews but I want to clarify one thing. N has 3 affinites currently but has only mastered his Raiton affinity while having his Suiton to a Jonin level due to training from Darui and Yahiko. That's it. ONTO THE STORY!**

Tazuna's House

They had walked to Tazuna's home and had been greeted by Tazuna's beautiful daughter and grandson. They had sat down and eaten in silence until Kakashi had woke up a couple hours later and asked to them to all go into the woods and into a large clearing.

'Okay since we are working together in this mission, I think we should get to know each other. My name is Kakashi Hatake or Sharingan no Kakashi, A-Rank Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato." Kakashi says with a bit of arrogance in his voice before gesturing to his pink haired fangirls.

"Sakura Haruno, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato" Sakura says without looking at the Kumo nin, not that they care.

"Ino Yamanaka, Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan and Genin of Konohagakure no Sato" Ino says with a similar look to her pink haired banshee of a rival.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Last of the Almighty Uchiha Clan and Genin of Konohagakure no Sato" Sasuke says with arrogance overflowing and looking at them like they should care.

"Darui of the Black lightning, Sensei of Team 13 and S-Ranked Elite Jounin of Kumogakure no Sato" Darui says as he checks his Cleaver blade for chips or dents.

"Samui Hito, B-Ranked Genin of Kumogakure no Sato" Samui says with her usual cool look on her face.

"Yugito Nii, B-Ranked Genin of Kumogakure no Sato" Yugito says as she checks her nails.

"N Yotsuki Namikaze-Uzumaki, S-Ranked Genin of Kumogakure no Sato" N says as he cleans his katana and Sakabato with powdered limestone.

"THERE IS NO MORE NAMIKAZES AFTER OUR YONDAIME HOKAGE AND IF THERE WAS, WHY WOULD HE BE IN KUMO! YOU JUST WANT TO IMPRESS ME SO I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!" Sakura screams at such a pitch that nearby birds explode and N and Yugito to roll on the floor in pain from their enhanced hearing.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" **Kurama yells inside of N's head.

"_Morning Kurama. Let me guess, the Banshee woke you up?" _N says to his partner causing in to grunt in agreement.

"First of all, I do not want to go out with you. I have my girls and they love me for me, not because I am the heir to dozen different legacies" N says as he places his arms around Yugito and Samui causing them to blush and for Kakashi to start giggling pervertedly behind his ever present Icha Icha Book.

"I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Aka no Shi, Kushina Uzumaki. I was asked to be adopted by the family of the Raikage and I was which is why I have lived happily in Kumo which I doubt I would have in Konoha" N explains before sending a look towards Kakashi who sighs as it would most likely be true considering that Konoha hated their jinchuriki more than any other village.

"Why wouldn't you have a good life in Konoha? You are practically royalty!" Ino asks the question his team had been wondering.

"Do you Know what a Jinchuriki is?" N asks which they shake their heads in response.

"A Jinchuriki or "Power of Human Sacrifice" is someone who has a Bijuu sealed within them. My father never killed the Kyuubi as you cannot kill a Bijuu and instead sealed him within me. Most Bijuus hate being sealed but some Jinchuriki manage to become friends and partners with their Bijuu and become exponentially stronger as a team. But the point is that Jinchuriki are hated everywhere except for Kumo due to the fact that several members of the Raikage's family are Jinchuriki including myself and the fact that we have done great service to our village. So in Kumo, I would find happiness unlike Konoha" N explains causing everyone to become silent as they take it all in.

"YOU SHOULD GIVE YOUR BIJUU TO SASUKE! HE DESERVES IT MORE THAN YOU!" Sakura yells causing EVERYONE to give her the "are you mentally retarded look" even Kurama.

"How about we do some spars so we know where we are all at skillswise. How about for the first match, Samui versus Sakura" Kakashi says in an attempt to break the silence. Samui and Sakura walk up to a circle in the clearing. Darui makes sure both members are ready and waves his hand in the "Hajime" motion. Sakura rushes forward and tries for a sloppy left jab Samui stays in her place and only moves her head to the side and then punches Sakura in the stomach, causing Sakura to slump forward and pass out. Kakashi grabs her and pulls her to the side with a sigh on how weak she was.

"Winner Samui. Next Yugito versus Ino" Kakashi says causing the 2 blondes to go into the

circle.

"Hajime" Darui says before jumping out of the way. Ino attempts to use her Clan's mind jutsu but Yugito moves out of the way of the blast and rushes to Ino's right. Yugito although only having 2 feet between the 2 of them, uses her extreme flexibility and does an almost vertical side kick to Ino's face knocking her out as well. Once again, Kakashi grabs his student in shame and wakes her and her pink counterpart with smelling salts.

"Lastly Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" Kakashi says and Sasuke jumps into the ring however N does not move.

"My name is N Yotsuki, that is the name I was given as a child and that is the name I go by" N says darkly to Kakashi who just sighs. _What have they done to you Naruto? _He thinks to himself.

"N Yotsuki versus Sasuke Uchiha" Kakashi says causing N to come into the circle.

"Hajime" Darui says and once again jumps back, although a little further this time as he knew the damage N could cause. Sasuke jumps back and begins to flash through hand seals at a quick speed...for a genin.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yells and sends a 5 foot diameter sphere of fire at N who looks at it unimpressed. N draws his Sakabato and does a vertical swing creating a gust of wind that when it hit the fireball, caused it to dispersed.

"I am dating your sister and that is one of her favorite techniques so don't you think I know how to stop it? Besides you cannot even hold a candle to her" N says as he puts away his Sakabato.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Sasuke yells as he runs forward with a kunai in blind rage as he tries to kill N. N just waits until the blade is less than a foot away and side steps, sending Sasuke off balance while charging his right index finger with Shiroton chakra.

"You will never get your revenge on her when I am around. You are weak and insignificant compared to us because your hatred is not strong enough" N says before striking a pressure point on Sasuke, knocking him out instantly. N turns around and walks away toward his team, ignoring the screams of hate from the fangirls.

"What was that about?" Yugito asks causing N to look at her blankly before shifting back to his normal look.

"I was just doing a favor for Usagi who asked for me to tell him that." N explains causing Darui to nod as he knew about Usagi's plan.

"Let's go train" N says as they leave just as Sasuke begins to wake up.

Next Day

N had avoided all of Team 7 despite Sasuke's attempts to fight him and Kakashi trying to get him to come to Konoha but today, N would have to see them as Kakashi asked for group training. Both Teams met in the same clearing as before and the tension was high. Sasuke hated N and his fangirls were glaring at N because "Sasuke-kun" was. Yugito and Samui were glaring right back as if to dare them to attack N. N however could care less and was ready a level 10 Fuinjutsu book, the level of his biological parents.

"Okay, So we will be doing tree climbing" Kakashi says causing the Team from Kumo to sweatdrop, even Darui.

"You took them on a A-Ranked mission and you have never done tree climbing" Darui asks in disappointment causing Kakashi to scratch the back of his head.

"We have mostly been doing teamwork exercises" Kakashi says while looking at his team to see Ino and Sakura fighting over something, most likely Sasuke before stopping and glaring at each other. Sakura is the first to snap out and take in what her sensei had said.

"But Sensei, We can already climb trees" Sakura asks causing N to smirk as Yugito had said the exact same thing and Oshieru had said what N would bet his ramen Kakashi would say.

"But can you do it without your hands?" Kakashi says causing N's smirk to go into full blown grin. Kakashi places one foot over the other and begins to walk vertically up the tree. The Konoha genin had huge looks of shock on their face but then noticed that the Kumo genin were not impressed.

"My team has already done this and Water walking as they teach it in the final year of the academy. We'll go practice some elemental ninjutsu over there" Darui says before his team walks off but not before seeing the look of hate Sasuke sent at them.

Nearby Clearing

Team 13 stops in a clearing right off of a nearby lake surrounded by trees when Darui stops in front of them.

"Okay so Samui, I am going to show you a B-Ranked jutsu." Darui says causing the usually stoic Samui to smile. Darui then flashes through 17 hand seals before ending on Tori (Bird).

"Raiton: Rairyu no Jutsu! (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon)" Darui yells and a dragon erupts from the ground and hits a tree, causing it to shatter from the force and for the firewood leftover to spark with electricity. Samui now has a full grown grin and after memorizing the hand seals, walking to the other side of the clearing to practice.

"Okay, Yugito. I don't know any Katon Jutsus that you don't know so I am sure that Matatabi has some training for your Goka (Hellfire) Jutsu" Darui says causing Yugito to blank out for a second as she talks to her partner before nodding and walking away. N was about to talk to Darui when Kurama asks him to enter the Mindscape.

"I gotta go for a second Darui-nii, be back in a little bit" N says causing his big brother figure to nod in understanding before walking to help Samui and Yugito. N sits down indian style and enters his chamber. N enters his mindscape and finds himself standing inside of the cave in a middle of a forest that his partner called home. N walks up to the huge fox and jumps on his head before scratching behind his ear.

"So what's up Kurama?" N asks as he sits down on his partner's head.

"**I was going through your genetic code to see what kind of damage I have done to you when you tried to use my chakra last month and I found something interesting. It appears that I have passed one of my abilities to you, an ability that has never been passed to any of my jinchuriki before. Every Bijuu when our father created us received a few abilities that the Juubi had like how Shukaku has the power over Suna (Sand). I recieved the ability to sense negative emotions and the ability to control golden flames. And when you used my chakra, you accidently received a Katon affinity and the ability to use my gold flames. All of my jinchuriki who can control my chakra can use it but no one before you has tried. (A/N: Think the flames from Nine Tailed Chakra Mode and Kurama mode)" **Kurama explains causing N to nod as he takes in everything.

"So how are they different from normal flames" N asks causing Kurama to smirk as he knew N would freak out when he told him.

"**You know Amaterasu? The supposedly highest form of fire release? Well it's not. The Kagutsuchi and Kinton jutsus can burn through all known substances including Amaterasu." **Kurama explains causing N to jump off his head and run around yelling "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

"THANKS KURAMA GOTTA GO PRACTICE!" N yells with a wave and exits the mindscape.

"Ok, I'll try it!" N says before giving Kurama a scratch behind the ear and leaving the Mindscape. Darui sees N open his eyes and walks over to him.

"So what did Kurama say?" Darui asks causing N to look him in the eye before looking at his teammates.

"Kurama gave me an ability to try but when I try a jutsu, it will at least to be A-Ranked so I want you guys to take cover." N says causing Darui to nod in understanding. Last time N had tried a A-Ranked jutsu he had created, Kumo was missing a training ground. N watches his team shunshin away, causing him to use his Bioelectricity ability to feel that the rest of his team was over 300 feet away and Team 7 was 400 feet away so they should be okay.

"**I remember a powerful B-Ranked Katon jutsu that original user made S-ranked and you could as well" **Kurama says and tells N the hand seals. N faces the clearing and breaths before flashing 2 hand seals. _Tora, Uma (Tiger, Horse), _N says in his head before taking a deep breath.

"Kinton- Goka Mekkayaku! (Gold Release- Great Fire Annihilation!)" N yells and spews out a huge tidal wave of golden flames at the trees. The flames were at least 75 feet high and at least 500 feet across and when they touched the trees, caused them to erupt into flames and burn to ashes in seconds.

"Sensei!" N yells causing Darui to jump out, both of them flashing through hand seals.

"Suiton- Dai Bakushi Shoha! (Water Release- Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!)" They yell in unison and spew out enormous amounts of water that sweep over the area. The water knocks over the trees but does not quench the flames causing N to remember that they couldn't be quenched normally. N then stands in front of everyone and holds out of his palm toward the flames.

"Kuenchi (Quench)" N says while performing a crushing motion with his hand. The golden flames instantly respond to their master's wishes and disappear causing N to turn around and look at everyone.

"I'll be Raikage one day, Darui-nii" N says before falling forward but not before Samui appears in a shunshin and catches N before he hits the ground.

"What power…" Ino says causing N's team to nod. Sasuke was once again glaring at N in true hatred. In his head he was thinking, _He is some no name from Kumo while I am a ELITE UCHIHA and I do not have that power! I NEED THAT POWER!_

"He could be without a doubt the strongest Ninja to ever live" Darui says causing Kakashi to nod but inside he was thinking. _He is so strong not to mention the fact he is the Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. If I get him back to Konoha, Konoha would have 2 new bloodlines, the Kyuubi and the last of 2 strong clans. I must convince him that Kumo is evil and Konoha is his true home._

"We should take him home to rest. With the Kyuubi, he should be up and running in about 45 minutes" Yugito says causing his team to nod and disappear in shunshin.

"Let's continue training. Zabuza will be back in about a week" Kakashi says causing his team to sigh and continue their training until they could climb the tree repeatedly.

That Night

Both teams had finished training after N had woke up from the chakra exhaustion. Each person had had limited success. Samui could not do the Rairyu technique perfectly as she could could only get a dragon about 10 feet tall unlike the usual 20. Yugito could perform her Oniton- Goka no Ken (Demon Release- Blade of Hellfire) with concentration however once she had it activated, she could keep it up for 10 minutes at most.

N and Kurama decided that he needs to practice his Katon affinity but not here just in case something goes wrong. So he had worked on his Tenso no Jutsu by having his clones throw kunais randomly and he had to flash to the location, catch them and then throw it somewhere else for him to catch later. If anyone saw his training, they would have been temporarily blinded by the repeated flashes of white light. Everyone was exhausted and Tsunami had called them for dinner. Everyone sat around a table that took up a majority of the medium sized dining room. On one side of the table was Team 7 along with Tsunami and her son, Inari while on the other side of the table was Team 13 and Tazuna himself.

"So I have managed to decrease my reaction time by 0.0003 seconds today but not fast enough to perform the Tenso- San no Dan (Heavenly Transfer- Third Step)" N says to Darui who nods in understanding but raises a question to the Konoha nin and Tazuna's family.

"What is the Tenso- San no Dan? And how fast is your reaction time?" Kakashi asks causing N to smile as that was a point of pride for him.

"My current reaction time is 0.0007 seconds, 1/10 of a millisecond slower than my father who had a reaction time of 0.0006 at his time of death. As for the San no Dan, I can't tell you just incase of battle between Konoha and Kumo but let me just tell you, if I can complete that level of the Tenso, I WILL be the fastest man in history" N explains causing everyone except for Darui to look at him in shock as he was only 13 but he was most likely the fastest man alive and was striving to be the fastest man in history.

"YOU SHOULD TEACH SASUKE-KUN THAT TECHNIQUE!" Sakura says causing everyone to once again hold their ears in pain.

"**You must admit, she is quite devoted." **Kurama says causing N to mentally nod in agreement.

"First of all, the Tenso no Jutsu is my signature technique and a village secret. I would not enter Konoha and ask for Uchiha clan secrets would I?" N says as he eats his food. Sakura looks like she was about to respond but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Like you could even use the techniques. You don't have the Sharingan" Sasuke says with arrogance and thinks, _That should put this dobe in his place_.

"Well neither do you" N says causing Sasuke to stand up and was about to attack the young Yotsuki but Kakashi calms him down.

"But even if I taught you the technique, you would die from using it. The users body will be ripped apart if they are not members of the Yotsuki family. We are the fastest ninjas in the elemental nations all though for different reasons" N explains to the Konoha nin causing Sasuke to become upset but it is surprisingly Inari who is the most angry.

"Why do you care about these techniques and stuff so much? You are still going to die against Gato! He's too strong and you guys come here from your comfy little villages without knowing suffering!" Inari yells causing everyone to sigh at his naivety.

"Are you done yet? Now that you have stopped bitching, you should know that we are all shinobi even that pink haired banshee over there and Shinobi know suffering better than anyone. I am what people call a demon and I have persecuted along with Bee-nii and Yugi-chan for the first parts of our lives. Do you know what's like to be glared at like you are not human? To be treated as if no one loves you? I get it, you lost your father figure but if you keep wallowing in your hate and pain then you will go nowhere and your father's sacrifice will be for naught! SO GET OFF YOUR EMO ASS AND WAKE UP!" N begins to rant causing Inari to tear up and run away to his room. N stops for a moment before standing up from his chair.

"Thank you for the food, Tsunami-chan. It was delicious" N says before walking out the door causing Sakura to stand up.

"N-BAKA! COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!" Sakura screams causing Darui to put a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch.

"Don't worry about him, he is probably doing something he calls "Destructive Therapy". He should be back soon. I wouldn't get him if I were you or the results wouldn't be pretty. Considering the last person who did that, let's just say his injuries weren't dull" Darui says causing everyone to sigh, ignoring his use of the word "dull".

With N, In a clearing in the woods

"Don't...Know...Suffering" N mumbles to himself, punching a tree everytime he says a word.

"Shiroton- Raiton no Yoroi" N whispers under his breath causing an aura of white lightning to appear around him. He takes a deep breath before uppercutting the tree to his right sending it into the air before charging his arm with white lightning.

"Tonbogiri!" N yells before jumping above the tree causing it to shatter and rain the clearing in a shower of sawdust.

"I have to be faster" N says as he turns off his Raiton no Yoroi before flashing away, ready to lower his reaction time by that 0.0001.

**Dun, Dun, Dun, Another Chapter Bites the Dust! Hey Guys Knife Here! Another chapter done and some crap goes down. First time that the Kumo and Konoha teams talk not in a battle field and a standoff between Sasuke and N. Also N receives a Katon affinity and an ability to use gold flames. FYI N will not be able to master the gold flames until after the shippuden arc. On another note, this is the first time that we see bashing in this fic. Sasuke and Sakura will be bashed for a little bit longer but Ino will soon get the drive to become stronger. As for Kakashi, he is not being an idiot but just wants to get his sensei's legacy home to Konoha even if that is not what is best for N. What will happen next between the teams? Read next chapter to find out (Once it comes out)! One more thing, check my profile to vote for the summon animal for N as the poll is now open. ****Lastly, I must ask that you guys let me know in the reviews if N should learn the Rasengan from a scroll from his father or if Jiraiya should teach it to him. Thanks! Knife out PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Calebros- Thanks man for reading! I see what you are talking about and I have a response. Kakashi at the second is being an idiot and only worrying about himself. He wants to make himself feel better for not being there for his Sensei's child and how N would be such a powerful addition to the Konoha military but is not thinking about how N will be treated and what he will experience besides the Jinchuriki thing. But good point and thanks for reading!**

**The Gaki- Not wanting to put you on the spot but I said in the first chapter that this story was inspired by The Raikage by Aragon Potter and N of Kumo by Ninjariderwriter and there are not many ways to start a Kumo story. But by now this story is different from both of those stories. But thanks for reading!**

**And to everyone who reviewed about the rasengan, thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know about what you think. I have finally decided that N will learn the rasengan from a scroll he found in his father's house. He is a prodigy so he will most likely learn it fast and as The Raging Maelstorm said it could be easier for him to make variants. **

The Next Day

N wakes up to sound of a single branch breaking causing him to look up to a beautiful looking girl entering the clearing.

"Good morning" N says causing the girl to jump as she did not know that N was awake.

"Good morning, My name is Haku" Haku says causing N to sit up and notice she is the same girl that pretended to be a Oinin. She carried herself the same way and had gave off the exact same pheromones as the Oinin that had help Zabuza.

"Hi, names N Yotsuki" N says causing her to suck in air in shock.

"As in the 'Raijin'!" She says before almost kicking herself however she manages to keep a straight face.

"Hm, I am guessing that I am famous even with the civilian world" N says as he scratches the back of his head, ignoring the look of disbelief on Haku's face that N believed her.

"Yes, everyone has heard of the fastest man alive. So what are you doing here N-sama" Haku says as she sits next to N.

"Call me N. I was training last night to lower my reaction time and I guess I fell asleep. What about you, Haku-chan?" N asks causing her to blush when he said "Haku-chan" but remembers he is the enemy and that she has to come up with an excuse for her being in the woods.

"I'm looking for herbs for my friend who isn't feel well" Haku says causing N to grin to himself.

"So Zabuza's still not feeling great? Well you did put him into a near death state so he wouldn't be up and running for a bit" N says causing Haku to suck in her breath in shock before pulling out a senbon, ready to throw it if he attacked her.

"Don't worry I won't attack you, in fact, I thought we could become allies. I am the son of the Raikage and I can guarantee you and Zabuza spots as ninja of Kumo. No more running from Oinin, no more bad conditions, I can even guarantee that you won't have to join the CRA. You don't have to tell me anything now but tell Zabuza that I am sure that Gato will double cross you.

Ja ne" N explains to Haku who nods in understanding before he leaves in a flash of white light.

Tazuna's Home

"I'M BACK!" N yells as he walks inside of the house to see everyone eating breakfast.

"Good morning Naruto" Kakashi says but flinches when N glares at him. _What have they done to you Naruto? _Kakashi thinks to themselves, not realizing that the obvious answer was that they helped him find happiness.

"My name is N Yotsuki." N says harshly causing Kakashi to sigh.

"Was those flashes yesterday you?" Darui asks in attempt to change the subject but only starts up Sakura.

"THAT WAS YOU! I COULD BARELY SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF THAT!" Sakura screeches causing N to shrug.

"My bad, I was trying to train to get stronger. Hey Sakura, when was the last time that you trained outside of the Academy?" N says causing Sakura to shake in rage as N was right, she hadn't trained since she passed the Academy as Kunoichi of the year.

"Let's go train. N, if you would" Darui says causing N to nod and form a cross shaped seal with his pointer and middle fingers.

"Shiroton- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" N says causing 5 clones to appear causing a shocked look for the Konoha Nin. Sasuke was red in frustration as this kid his age was one of the strongest ninjas in the world, could create copies of himself to fight for him and was one of the few people who knew where his sister was.

"Okay 1 of you goes with Tazuna to the bridge and you 4 go scout the area." N causing his clones to nod before 4 disappears in flashes of lightning.

"Are those Kage-Bunshin? How many can you make?" Kakashi asks causing N to laugh at how naive Kakashi was.

"I can make about a couple hundred normally but if I make them with white lightning with uses my chakra combined with real lightning, I can make tens of thousands that all explode with an explosion of lightning that is equal to the force of 10 explosive tags." N explains causing everyone except his team who knew this look in pure shock and in Kakashi's face horror. _Naruto is an S-ranked shinobi and he can make thousands of clones of himself. Kumo practically has it's own army just in him! I must get him to Konoha! _

"In fact Tazuna-san, I can send a couple hundred clones as workers. They don't know what to do but with a little instruction, they can be helpful" N says causing Tazuna to light up like the fourth of july before nodding vigorously.

"Okay then let's go train to fight Zabuza" Kakashi says causing N to laugh a bit to himself.

"About that...I kinda offered Zabuza and Haku asylum in Kumo" N says while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"WHAT!" Everyone including Tazuna and Tsunami shout out in unison causing N to slip into "Lecture mode".

"THEY ARE THE ENEMY! THEY MUST DIE!" Sakura yells causing N to sigh and change his song before looking at Sakura with a bored look on his face.

"And I bet that you are the one who is going to take down a High A-ranked shinobi and his B-ranked apprentice. You will never survive in the Shinobi world with that mindset. The enemy of my enemy is my friend besides they would be great additions to Kumo's forces. Zabuza is an A-ranked shinobi and wielder of one of the 7 swords of Kiri while Haku is a wielder of Hyoton and as Head of two clans in Kumo as such I have the authority to offer nin asylum as long as the Raikage allows so" N says in a tone appropriate to his status as member of the council.

"I forgot you could do that. So now what?" Yugito says as she sometimes forgets that N is a S-Ranked ninja and member of the Kumo Shinobi Council.

"We should still train. I believe that Gato is going to backstab which means we have to take down Gato and who ever he hires to attack us. Kakashi, I'm guessing that your team hasn't mastered the tree-climbing exercise so they should work on that while our team should practice Elemental manipulation" N says causing everyone to nod except for Sasuke who is upset once more. _He must be strong because of his teacher! Kakashi-sensei is useless and has only now taught us this but they have already been taught this by their sensei! His sensei should be honored to teach an uchiha! _

"Let's go before this gets dull" Darui says before his team disappears in a shunshin to their favorite clearing.

A Week Later

A week has passed since N had told his team about Zabuza and Haku and much had happened. Zabuza through Haku had told him that they agreed but that they would spar on the bridge to trick Gato so everyone trained to get stronger. Samui was finally able to correctly preform the Raiton: Rairyu no Jutsu but could only do it 2 times before becoming fatigued. Yugito could perform the technique that Matatabi showed her, the Oniton- Goka no Ken **(A/N: Think Chidori but instead of lightning, imagine Blue Fire)** but needed 5 seconds of concentration to control the flames, causing her enemies an opening to attack her. N could now easily perform Tenso- Ni no dan (Heavenly Transfer- Second Step) after updating his "Heaven" seal matrix on his arm however he could only perform the first 5 movements of the Tenso- San no dan (Heavenly Transfer- Third Step) before he has to stop. Darui had been trusted with the secrets of the Raiton no Yoroi along with the Kuroi Kaminari when he was training with his sensei, Z but had never thought to combine them. He had to slow down the current of his Raiton no Yoroi until it became the consistency of Kuroi Kaminari and suddenly Darui was covered in black lightning. It worked just like how he speculated before with how he moved slower than "Bosu's" but when N punched him when it was on, N was instantly paralyzed for 10 seconds. Not to mention the increase of defense as he was able to slow down N's "Le no Sen Supin" enough to block it without injury. Kakashi's team however did not leap as far as Darui's team. Sakura and Ino were able to easily do the Tree climbing exercise however could not do it more than 4 times before almost passing out due to Chakra exhaustion while it took Sasuke 5 days to figure it out as he refused to ask for help. Sasuke had tried spying on N's team however N quickly sensed his Bioelectricity and had informed his team. Yugito perform Katon: Karyudan which Sasuke copied the handsigns for and attempted before being knocked out instantly from the heavy chakra cost. N grabbed him and had raised the volume on his music with his chakra so he couldn't hear anything before bringing back Sasuke. The screams of the fangirls and the pink haired one in particular deafened everyone within 50 feet. It took Kakashi to use Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) on both of them so that they wouldn't attack N. Kakashi wasn't concerned about N's safety but Sakura's and Ino's if N got pissed off at them. But despite that the week had been productive and if they were to actually battle Zabuza and Haku, they would be ready.

Tazuna's Kitchen

N walks into the kitchen to see everyone there already and a clone of him with 2 mercenaries tied together on the floor.

"We found these guys today right outside of here waiting for us to leave so they could kidnap Tsunami and Inari. I guess that means today Zabuza is "attacking" today" N's clones says causing N to nod in understanding.

"You can dispel, thanks." N says before turning back to the samurai.

"They are too low on the food chain to know anything besides they are murderers and rapists" N says causing Samui to pull out her Tanto and stab them both in the jugular, careful to make sure there was no blood. The Konoha nin look in shock, Kakashi that someone so young could kill with ease and precision and the genin, well they were freaking out. Sasuke was shaking in life that this girl could kill without caring but he, an uchiha hadn't had his first kill. Sakura and Ino were horrified as they had never seen anyone die before and this voluptuous girl killed without any emotion.

"Your genin haven't had their first kill? In the academy, all students are given a bird in their second to last year and they care for it for a month before they are told to kill it or they would be dropped from the ninja program. Almost all the Academy Students did this with only the spineless ones that fail. We do this so that there is no deadly hesitation in battle" Darui says causing Kakashi to nod as that is a good procedure.

"Let's go! Zabuza and Haku may be there already!" N yells before jumping out of the window,

causing everyone to sigh before following him.

At the Bridge

The bridge was silent and covered in a blanket of mist so thick that no one could see more than five feet in front of him. N forms a Tora (Tiger) handsign and takes in a deep breath.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa (WInd Release: Great Breakthrough)" N says before blowing a large gust of wind that blows away the mist to show Zabuza and Haku in the middle of the field.

"Told you that wouldn't hold them" Haku says to Zabuza who sighs and places a hand on his Kubikiribocho.

"Whatever. Just give us the Bridge builder and you guys could walk away." He says with a serious tone.

"Never!" Kakashi says causing everyone to tense and grab onto their weapons before Zabuza makes the first move.

"Haku, get them" Zabuza says causing Haku to nod. In a second, she is halfway across the field however N met her at the middle, feet coated in white lightning. Senbon versus Sakabato, they were at a stalemate but N charged a lightning current through his sword allowing it to easily slice the senbon. Haku curses before jumping back. She takes a breath before holding a hand out and the air around her gets colder as Hyoton chakra gathers in her hand.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki (Dance, Sleeved White Snow)" Haku says and in her hand forms a beautiful white Katana. The tsuba was a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Everyone looks at the blade in shock which she swirls through the air with the grace of a dancer. (**A/N: Ok, so some of you may be mad at me but this is not a Zanpakuto. It is a sword made out of Hyoton Chakra that just happened to be formed to look like Sode no Shirayuki. Coincidence. All of the dances that Rukia uses Haku will use but they are Hyoton techniques that she uses) **

"Do you think that I grew up with Zabuza and never learned Kenjutsu? Let's see if the Mai no Aisu Megami can hold out against Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" She says before shunshining forward and slicing upwards. N dodges the upwards slice before going for a horizontal slash causing her to jump back to avoid being bisected.

"Doryusen (Earth Dragon Flash)" N says before stabbing his Sakabato into the ground causing a few large rocks to fly up into the air which he kicks at Haku who turns her sword in a circle.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon)" Haku says as the rocks hit her circle and immediately freeze. N smirks before skating forward to meet Haku in the middle. They cross swords and they are for a second at a standstill.

"Looks like you are a disadvantage" Haku and N say in unison as they both begin doing 1 handed hand seals with left hands.

"Sensatsu Saisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles)" Haku says causing a thousand water needles to come out of the water air and shoot at N almost unavoidable speed.

"Shiroton: Raiton no Yoroi" N says causing a white lightning cloak to surround him and when the senbon hit him, they automatically evaporate. There is a collective gasp from the Konoha Nin and N hear them begin to whisper.

"What technique is that? It's so powerful!" Ino asks causing Kakashi to look at her.

"That is the Raiton no Yoroi, an S-ranked jutsu almost SS-ranked that is without a doubt one of the most powerful Jutsus in existence. It makes it so that Genjutsu is useless and Taijutsu and Ninjutsu becomes weaker against it. Only the Raikage's family know the technique and it makes some of the fastest in the Nations" Kakashi says to his Genin while in deep thought. They must be trying to bribe him with power so that he will stay with them. If I get him to join Konoha, then Konoha will have another incredibly strong jutsu!

"This is getting no where. Hyoton- Makyo Hyosho (Ice Release- Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)" Haku says causing 21 (A/N: Hehe, Tweny Juan) mirrors to surround N, Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground.

"No one ever, N-kun has ever escaped this Jutsu. In here, I move close to the speed of light. It ends here" Haku says as she appears in all of the mirrors at once. Sasuke runs into the ring and stands there with an arrogant smirk on his face

"Sasuke! what are you doing here!" N yells as he stares into Haku's eyes, waiting for a opening.

"It will take a uchiha to defeat her" Sasuke says before forming a bunch of hand seals and taking a deep breath.

"Katon- Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He says before shooting a fireball maybe 3 feet in diameter at a mirror, almost hitting N causing N to sweatdrop.

"I'm not pissed that you hit me but that Usagi-chan shoots larger fireballs in her sleep" N says causing Haku to sweat drop before throwing dozens of senbons at Sasuke from all directions at a speed that Sasuke wouldn't even be able to blink in time. However N was not the fastest man in the world for nothing. He moved so fast that there was after images of him and caught all of the senbon with one hand before Sasuke could move. N then sighs and drops all of the senbon causing a pinging noise as they hit the ground. Sasuke looks at N to see everything much clearer before looking in a puddle to see his eyes are crimson.

"I HAVE THE SHARINGAN! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Sasuke yells before jumping at a mirror only for a single senbon to come from behind him and strike him in the back of his neck, paralyzing him front the waist down. N sighs before turning off his Raiton no Yoroi and drawing his sakabato, charging it with Raiton Chakra giving it an extended blade and white hue.

"It's been funny Haku-chan, but it is time for me to end our dance" N says before placing his Sakabato into its sheath and getting into a battojutsu stance. There is the signature white flash of the Tenso and 20 N's appear.

"Oku no Ryushosen! (Many Dragon Flight Flash!)" N yells as all of the images of him cuts upwards simultaneously and destroy 20 of the 21 mirrors leaving 1 more with Haku standing in it before it melts and she walks out.

"What speed…was those clones?" Zabuza asks while inside he is glad he joined Kumo as he would hate to be against N.

"No, that is the Tenso- Ni no dan. The second step of one of the only SS-Ranked jutsu in the nations. It involves it's users to be in multiple places at once by teleporting between them all at the speed of light" Samui explains what N had told her when he had first thought of it.

"Incredible… So that is the power of a S-Ranked Ninja" Zabuza says but it is echoed by a voice behind him. Everyone turns around to see Gato in all his midget glory and several hundred mercenaries.

"I gave you one job Zabu-chan and you failed. You could have killed the Bridge builder before the Raijin or Darui of the Kuroi Kaminari got here. I guess that the Kirigakure no Kijin is just a baby demon. Kill them and keep the girls, they could be…fun" Gato says with a lecherous grin causing Zabuza and N to become riled up.

"Ready kid?" Zabuza says as he pulls out Kubikiribocho.

"Shall we dance?" N says before pulling out Kokuryu in his right arm and having a Tonbogiri in his left. Suddenly N disappears in a flash and there is a scream as a Tonbogiri is punched through a thugs' stomach and Kokuryu decapitates 2 other thugs' heads. That was the cue for Zabuza, Kakashi and Darui to jump in. Zabuza begins to massacre the knives for hire in front of him, limbs flying and organs falling while he is showered in blood. Kakashi uncovers the Sharingan and begins to dance around his opponents, predicting their movements before stabbing them in vital areas with his tanto and Chidori. Darui flashes through a few hand seals before a Kuroi Kaminari Raiton no Yoroi appears around him. He pulls out his Cleaver sword, slicing his enemies in half with ease and blocking all strikes with his ultimate defense. The number of thugs begin to decrease until one thing happens that changes it all.  
>The genin were surrounding Tazuna just incase any thugs got past the fighters before Sasuke runs into the battle.<p>

"Sasuke-kun! Wait don't go! You could get hurt!" Ino yells causing Sasuke to look at her with his signature arrogant smirk.

"I am an Uchiha! These thugs won't hurt me!" The Almighty Uchiha yells before running into the battle however is quickly surrounded by thugs. He throws a kunai at a thug expecting him to dodge as ninjas always do however this wannabe samurai was no ninja and the kunai strikes him right in the forehead, killing him instantly. Sasuke hesitates as he had never killed before and that split moment hesitation gives one of the thugs time to lunge with his katana. Sasuke looks at katana as it comes towards him then the girls before smirking. He uses a Kawarimi with Haku, causing her to be impaled through the shoulder. Haku's scream resonates through the battle and suddenly 2 auras of chakra ignite, one more powerful while the other filled with more rage. Zabuza appears in a shunshin and picks up Haku and checks her wound to find it non fatal. N appears next and grabs Sasuke by the throat and lifts him up, the battleground silent as he talks.

"You are worse than scum. There are many reasons why I should hate your village but I know my father and mother were from there so I respect it but if you are the type of genin coming out of Konoha then my father has died in vain. The world would be better if The Kyuubi had snuffed out the will of fire all together then for it to be in such a sorry state that it is now" N lectures before dropping the last uchiha unceremoniously before glaring back at the battle. Darui, Kakashi and Zabuza get the message and exit leaving N against the remaining 400 thugs.

"_You ready Kurama?"_ N says to his partner in his head.

**"Let's dance" **Kurama says N to gain a blood red slit for eyes.

"Hijutsu- Tenso- San no Dan!" N yells before he is simply not there. Suddenly there is the thud of 400 bodies falling. Some decapitated, others bisected, some ripped apart, all dead, all simultaneously. Gato falls to his knees as he looks in fear as his army was destroyed in an instant before N stands in front of him. In that moment he looked exactly as his title proclaimed him to be, a god.

"For too long you have plagued this land, Gato and for this you shall die." N says as he pulls out Kokuryu.

"No longer dirty this world with your presence" N says as he cleanly decapitates Gato in one movement. It was at that moment that N received a new title, Bishamon, the God of War and Judgement. N gestures and Inari followed by a hundred villagers or so come out, armed with miscellaneous weapons. N picks up Gatos' head and seals it away before handing that to Tazuna.

"Most if not all of Gatos' safes are going to be retina protected so that should be be able to get back what Nami no Kuni deserves" N says causing Tazuna to nod before N walks over to Inari who is crying.

"Hey don't cry Otouto. Heroes don't cry." N says causing Inari to look at N with red eyes.

"But I'm not the hero, you're the Nami no Kuni no Eiyu!" Inari exclaims causing a loud cheer to erupt from the crowd causing N to sigh as he knew that would also be going in the bingo book.

"Inari, you are more of a hero than any of us are. You rallied these people, you show them that there is hope and it is because of you that this country has turned around. You are the true Nami no Kuni no Eiyu" N says to Inari before turning to the crowd.

"It's been a long day, let's go home" N says causing the crowd to cheer once more before walking back to their homes, all with content looks on their faces. N takes takes a step forward before falling face first but Darui was fast enough to catch him.

"Don't worry, it's just fatigue. He hasn't master the San no Dan and was only able to do it with the help of the Kyuubi. It's dull that he had to faint though" Darui says causing everyone to nod and walk towards Tazuna's house but not before sweatdropping at Darui's use of "dull".

An hour later

N wakes up in the guest room of Tazuna's house and pulls himself out of bed. He had only slept for half an hour but his chakra reserves were already filled by Kurama and he felt refreshened. As he walks down the stairs, he sees Zabuza and Sasuke arguing and N knew what about and N was very pissed off about it.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are the lowest level of human being and I am disappointed that Usagi thought that you could be saved" N says before walking out the door however Sasuke grabs his Akatsuki Cloak.

"Where is she?" Sasuke says with his feeble KI (Killer Intent) being pushed at N.

"Let...go...of...my...cloak" N says through gritted teeth. If there was one thing you should know about N was that, never touch the cloak...EVER.

"You will tell me where she is and you will teach me everything you know to help me kill her" Sasuke says while turning on his Sharingan as he attempts to intimidate N. N in his anger loads Raiton chakra in his finger and strikes 3 tenketsu causing Sasuke to stiffen like a board and fall over but you could tell he was awake from the way his eyes were moving.

"You are a pitiful human being that has been pampered all his life and does not except hard work like the rest of your clan. You do not value sacrifice as your "civilian council" babies you at every turn and your "almighty uchiha clan" are just a bunch of copy cats that steal others work as their own. Usagi and the rest of the clan would be disappointed on how pitiful you are" N scolds as he walks away and Sasuke comes out of his paralysis. Sasuke flips through a few 11 hand seals that causes Kakashi who was walking down the stairs to yell for him to stop.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yells as he goes to stab N with his weak lightning however N was ahead of him. N holds his hand out and breathes, calling on his godly affinity and imagining the volts of electricity jumping from Sasuke's hand and into N's palm, leaving Sasuke to give a weak punch to N's chest before N grabs his wrist.

"You are pathetic" N says before snapping Sasuke's wrist with easy and walking out of the door, ignoring Sasuke's screams of pain and Zabuza's sadistic chuckle.

Next Day

The bridge was finally finished with the help of 500 clones of N and it was time to leave Nami no Kuni. At the base of the bridge was where the population of the nation gathered along with Team 13 and Team 7.

"We would like to honor these teams as without them, I, the Great Tazuna would not be able to build this bridge." Guess who said this...

"It was an honor to serve this country" Darui says to the crowd who cheers while N goes down to on one knee to Inari. N takes out a mini scroll from a pouch and activates the seal. In his hand was a Black Katana and a few scrolls which he hands to Inari.

"Hey Otouto. I know you want to help your family one day so I want to give you these. This Katana is really special and it will only cut when you want it to. These scrolls are on basic ninja training like chakra control and some basic techniques. I want you to become strong so one day when I visit you, you will be stronger than me" N says as he rubs the tears from Inari's face.

"You'll visit, Right?" Inari asks causing N to smirk.

"Promise" N says with his fist out which Inari bumps. N stands up and faces his team before he nods.

"Let's go!" N says before the two teams of nin acknowledge each other before walking in the directions of their homes but one silver haired jounin was thinking other things as his team tree jumped at low genin speeds due to Sakura. I'll get you back to your home in Konoha, Naruto, Kakashi thinks to himself.

In Wave  
>"What should we name the bridge" A random villager asks causing everyone to think.<p>

"How about the Great Tazuna Bridge?" Tazuna says causing Tsunami to pull out a frying pan and hit him on the head causing a huge bump to appear.

"How about The Great Raijin Bridge after the ninja who saved our country in an instant" Inari says causing a loud cheer and from then on, Nami no Kuni was once again the great country it once was.

**CHAPTER 8 COMPLETE! Hey guys Knife here! This story has become my most popular story yet and I would like to thank every single one of you for this. Before I start crying (T_T), let's jump back to the story. If you didn't read the comments to the reviews, N will be receiving the Rasengan by scroll instead of Jiraiya. Also I gave Haku Sode no Shirayuki. No one get mad please! It are not Zanpakuto but just a sword made out of Hyoton chakra. There should be no more except I might give Usagi Ryujin Jakka. Not sure but let me know what you think in the reviews. Lastly I have closed the polls and N's summons will not be toads but tigers so that will happen soon as next chapter is the Chunin exams. Get ready! See you soon! Knife out PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

**HEY GUYS! TIME FOR THE 15,000 VIEWS REVIEW TIME!**

** - Hey man! I would like to say thanks for sticking around this long giving me good reviews and ideas! As for your question, the reason why Sasuke knows the chidori is that he copied it from Kakashi who used it in the battle. I could imagine the emo brat doing anything for a little more power. Thanks!**

**Naruto (The Guest User)- That is an awesome idea and I may incorporate it later in the story. Thanks!**

**lee (The Guest User)- Sorry but the harem is final. As for Mei, I have an idea for a pairing for her. Thanks!**

Hokage's Office

"YOU RAN INTO WHO!" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Shinobi no Kami yells as he floods the room with Killer Intent aimed towards one man, Sharingan no Kakashi. Kakashi was sweating as he looks over to his leader before he steels his nerves and pulls out his bingo book.

"In Team 7's C turned A-ranked mission, we encountered Zabuza Momochi, the Kirigakure no Kijin, Darui no Kuroi Kaminari and...the Raijin, N Yotsuki-Namikaze or as we may know him Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Kakashi Hatake informs and as soon as he says it, he never felt more scared in his life as when Hiruzen Sarutobi set his glare upon him.

"You are telling me that Kumo has the only surviving heir of our late Hokage and our missing Jinchuriki. Not only that but Naruto is also an S-ranked ninja, Member of the Akatsuki, has 2 bloodlines along with extremely durable skin and is the Fastest Man Alive. The council must be informed" the Sandaime Hokage says to Kakashi before writing a quick note and sending that by messenger hawk to the council members.

"Come" Hiruzen says before walking out the door towards the council hall while thinking to himself, _Don't worry Naruto, I'll bring you back to where you belong_.

Raikage's Office

"It is that time of the year, Team 12, Team 13, Team 14. You will represent Kumo in the Chunin exams" Z says as talks to the 8 genin in front of him. Team 12 or Omoi, Karui and Kei all had looks of shock on their faces as they did not expect for them to be nominated. Team 13 or Samui, Yugito and N all had varying reactions with N and Yugito having similar looks of shock to Team 12 while Samui and Team 14 which includes Konan and Yuki all having an expressionless look on their faces.

"You are the best that Kumo has to offer and I can think of none better than you to represent us and Kimimaro, travel with them as well for extra security. That is all dismissed" Z instructs causing everyone to bow and leave except for N.

"N, I have a A-ranked mission for you. You are to break into the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound and take anything of importance so that you can place it in the new compound here. Understand?" Z instructs causing N to nod, understanding at the seriousness in his voice

"Hai, Raikage-sama" N says causing Z to nod and wave his hand in a dismissing motion.

"Dismissed" Z says causing N to nod and leave in a flash.

At Konoha, A Week Later

Izumo and Kotetsu, the Eternal Guardians of Konoha were sitting at their posts and they were for lack of a better word, bored. They had checked in only a few teams but otherwise the day had been boring. At least until a group of ninja started walking the road. 4 had on Akatsuki cloak which immediately put them on guard but when they grew near and they saw at least 4 S-ranked ninja, they raised the alarm, telling the ANBU to be on guard. A dark skinned man with shaggy white hair walked up to them.

"Darui, Elite Jounin of Kumo wishing to register 3 teams for the chunin exams on behalf of Kumogakure no Sato" Darui says to the guards who write them down and was about to wave them through but is stopped when 5 ANBU shunshin in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, You are to come with us to meet with the Hokage or we will use force" The lead ANBU says causing N's team to get ready for battle but N raises his hand to stop them.

"I will meet you at the hotel in an hour. Let us go" N says to his team before looking toward ANBU who grabs his arm and sends them away to Hokage Tower.

Hokage Tower

N appears in the large office that looked very much like his father's just more cramped and with more red than blue and yellow. In the chair was an elderly man with long gray hair and many wrinkles that showed his age. He gave N the look of an elderly grandfather but N could see that he was analyzing N before he opens his mouth.

"Naruto, it is good to have you home" The Sandaime hokage says causing N to scowl.

"Hokage-dono, my name is N Yotsuki-Namikaze" N says respectfully but he was pissed that the hokage was trying to force something onto him. He respected his biological family's name for him but N was the name he was given as a child and that is the name he kept. Hiruzen Sarutobi sighs and looks at the boy...no warrior in front of him. He then sighed. _I am sorry Minato, I have lost your child to Kumo. _

"Hokage-dono, I must ask, Why am I here?" N says with a blank look on his face as to not let out any emotions.

"Because I want you to come home, Nar...N" Hiruzen says with sadness in his voice as looks at the young man in front of him.

"Hokage-dono, all due respect but you only want me to come home so that you feel better about yourself and the fact that I know many village secrets of Kumo. Also I am sure that Kakashi told you that I am the Raijin, the S-Ranked Ninja and one of the leaders of the Akatsuki. Hokage-dono, respectively you do want me, you want my skills and resources. Is that all?"

"No...that is all" The Shinobi no Kami says causing N to bow and stand up before looking the Sandaime in the eyes causing him to shiver. Hiruzen looks into the golden haired boy and for a second sees Minato in those cerulean blue eyes.

"Good Day Hokage-dono" N says before flashing away causing Hiruzen once more to sigh that he had lost the next flash to Kumo however deep in his heart despite not wanting to believe it, he knew that N was happy in Kumo and should stay there despite what the Council believed.

Hokage Monument

N stands on top of his father's head as stares over the village, it was so serene and beautiful however his moment was ruined when he sense the bioelectricity of 2 ANBU teams, one sent by the Hokage and the other sent by Danzo which causes him to smirk.

"Try to keep up" N says before disappearing in a flash, eager to finish his mission.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound

N appears right outside of the compound to find in fact, there was no compound only a Torii. _There has to be a seal here somewhere, _N says as he places his hand on the Torii and begins to search for the seal.

"**It's on the left side, right below eye level" **Kurama informs causing N to nod as he knew that his mother was Kurama's last jinchuriki so it would sense for him to know how to enter the compound. And just where Kurama said it would be is the blood seal to enter the compound. N pulls out a kunai from his holster and charges it with Shiroton chakra as a normal blade would not be able to scratch his skin. He then slices a large cut across his palm and places it onto the seal causing it to glow blue. The seal then floats off of the Torii and in between its 2 columns before expanding to cover the entire opening.

"**Walk through the seal" **Kurama instructs causing N to facepalm. _My father was a genius in Jikukan Jutsu so why wouldn't he put the compound somewhere where enemies and fangirls couldn't get our family! _N thinks to himself before walking through the seal to find himself in the place where his family had spent their lives. The compound was medium sized and had a large training field outside.

"I thought that the Hokage would have a larger compound" N ponders, after all the leader of the village should have a expensive home.

"**Your family never lived very lavishly but still, this compound holds many valuables of the family. Go to the library, that's where all the jutsu and the vault is" **Kurama says causing N to walk through the hallways before walking into the library. The library appears small from the outside but inside it was at least 25 feet high and had many bookshelves broken up by subject and the jutsu split by affinity. But besides the shelves, there was a seal that was at least 10 feet in diameter on the wall opposite the books. N could only look at the shelves with awe and could almost not resist the urge to sit down and read through everything.

"**We don't have time. Just grab everything and seal it away. This is the largest collection of jutsu in Konoha but no could get in after your family died so this could cripple Konoha in the future. Hurry up then you can go into the vault." **Kurama says causing N to nod and pull out a scroll from an arm seal. He opens it up to see 2 seals, one that has the Kanji for "Knowledge" and the other "History". N then places his palm on the seal that says "Knowledge" and pushes chakra into it.

"Fuin (Seal)" He says and all of the scrolls and books fly off of the shelves and enter the seal.

N gives a satisfied sigh before turning toward the vault on the wall.

"**It only responds to the chakra of a Uzumaki and your father so just push chakra into the seal" **Kurama explains causing N to nod in understanding before he places his hand on the wall and pushes chakra into it. The seal slows unravels itself in a clockwise formation before the vault opens. Inside the vault is split up into 7 sections, one for each nature transformation, one for Fuinjutsu and one for artifacts. N then opens the scroll and sucks in all of the S-Ranked elemental jutsu and fuinjutsu before he walks down the artifact section. There are dozens of scrolls but N does not even look at most of them except for a small one that says "Raiyumi (Lightning Long Bow)" which he slips into his pocket. He continues to walk to the end before he sees 2 large scrolls on a pedestal.

"**Take those scrolls and let's go. We've been here for too long**" Kurama says causing N to nod in agreement before grabbing the scrolls and sealing everything away. N puts the large scroll on his lower back (A/N: Think Jiraiya and the Toad Summoning Scroll) before he then concentrates on the address of the hotel and he's gone in a flash.

In The Kumo Hotel

N appears right in the living room to see everyone gathered around a table and Darui talking however this stops when N flashs in.

"How was the mission?" Darui asks causing N to smirk and pull out the large scroll from behind his back.

"Good, I found some stuff that we could use in the exams" N says before he unseals the Katon, Fuuton, Doton and Raiton techniques.

"Here" N says before handing a scroll about Raiton- Hiraishin to Samui, 2 scrolls on Raiton lightning flow to Omoi and Karui, a scroll about Doton- Domu (Earth Release- Earth Spear) and a scroll about Fuuton- Daitoppa (Wind Release- Great Breakthrough) to Konan.

"We can practice in the Kumo Training Grounds. Here put this seal to block other teams, ANBU and the Hokage from getting in or spying" N says causing everyone to nod and shunshin away (Yuki just wants to practice to get her Shinra Tensei delay to blow 8 seconds). N begins to walk out the door when he hear's Kimimaro.

"Where are you going?" Kimimaro asks as he turns away from planning with Darui.

"The Training ground for maybe an hour then I'm getting ramen" N says before showing them the Raiyumi scroll causing them to nod before he flashes away.

An Hour Later

N was walking through Konoha with his Akatsuki cloak up to block his face and hair from everyone. The hour had been productive as N could perform the Raiyumi easily. The jutsu created a longbow almost as tall as him out of lightning and created an arrow made out of lightning as well. The jutsu was C-ranked but had the potential to be A-ranked when N used Shiroton chakra as an arrow easily punch through 3 wooden dummies. Right now N was walking into a small little ramen bar and sits down at a stool when a teenage girl maybe 4 years older than him comes out. **(A/N: I'm too lazy to describe Ayame but you know how she looks like) **

"Hi I'm Ayame Ichi-YONDAIME-SAMA" Ayame yells as she points at N who just raises an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you've got me mixed up with my father. My name is N Yotsuki-Namikaze, I'm here for the Chunin Exams" N says causing an older man to poke his head out of the kitchen and look at him.

"Hey Gaki, the name's Teuchi Ichiraku. What do you want?" Teuchi asks causing N to smile at the man's enthusiasm.

"Can I get a miso ramen?" N asks causing Ayame to nod and go back into the kitchen while Teuchi mans the bar.

"So how does the last living relative of the Yondaime end up in Kumo and the Son of the Raikage" Teuchi asks causing N to nod as he was expecting the question.

"I was adopted as a baby and the Sandaime Raikage adopted me." N says before looking around the small bar before he hears Ayame come out.

"Here you go!" Ayame says as she places the completed bowl of ramen and N immediately knows it is better than the ramen in Kumo.

"Itadakimasu!" N says as he breaks his chopsticks before diving in. He takes one bite before almost crying before jumping off his stool and going in front of Ayame. He gets on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring from god knows where and looks the brown haired girl in the eye.

"Ayame Ichiraku, will you marry me?" N confesses causing the ramen mistress to turn beet red and was about to respond when they hear a cough behind them causing them to turn. Standing there is Teuchi, cleaver in hand and demonic visage behind him causing N to back up.

"Marry...you? DIE!" Teuchi yells as he throws the cleaver causing N to flash 2 feet to his right to avoid the flying knife. Teuchi however just pulls out 10 other knives and gets ready to throw.

"Thank you for the ramen! Gotta go!" N yells as he slaps the money on the table and flashing away causing Ayame to sigh.

"See Tou-san, this is why I can't find a boyfriend" Ayame says as she gets back to her work.

Down the Street

"Whew" N breaths in relief as he walks away from the scene of an attempted murder. He walks into an intersection to see a guy in a footie pajamas, makeup and cat ears holding a 8 year old kid by his shirt with his rather hot sister, Ino and Sakura standing by. N charges Shiroton chakra into his hand to form his Raiyumi and shoots an arrow right near the guy's face causing him to flinch and move backwards. N then flashes right in that opening and grabs the kid and pulls him away. He puts the kid down before holding his Sakabato to the guy's neck. The blonde hair girl looks at N in awe as all she had saw was a few flashes and the kid was gone and Kankuro was at sword point while Ino and Sakura were glaring at the blonde haired boy.

"Kinda low holding a threatening an 8 year old and you guys, isn't Konoha suppose to be all about friendship and family?" N says before looking at the tree.

"You can come down now" N says prompting Sasuke to jump down and walk next to his teammates but N just shakes his head.

"I meant you" N says causing a red haired boy to jump down from the branch above Sasuke. He was shorter than N and had pale blue-green eyes along with a black rings around his eyes. He is wearing a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his 2 medium sized gourd with that looked to be made of sand and the other made of what appeared to be silver. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band.

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village. Come before I kill you" The red haired boy says, radiating KI at Jonin levels causing everyone but N to shiver.

"What is your name?" The boy asks N however Sasuke didn't get the memo.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke exclaims with an arrogant smirk but the boy shakes his and points a finger at N.

"You" The boy says causing his siblings to shiver in fear as they knew the last time the boy was interested in someone.

"N Yotsuki-Namikaze, you?" N says before asking causing the boy his name. N looks the kid in the eye and holds up nine fingers causing the boy to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert)" Gaara says with one finger up before disappearing in a Suna Shunshin (Sand Shunshin) with his siblings closely following. Team 7 quickly walks up to N with kunai out but N is just standing there smiling.

"Why are you here?" Ino asks causing N to flash her a grin.

"Didn't the scarecrow tell you? The Chunin Exams are coming up. Ja Ne" N says before disappearing in a flash.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! Another chapter and this one will put me over the 30,000 mark. I would like to say thank you to everyone that is reading this as I am having a lot of fun writing this and hope you are having fun reading. Before I get mushy, let's get back to the story. It's time for the Chunin exams (Which along with the Nami no Kuni arc are my favorite arcs in Part 1) and the competition is difficult. Some genin will be jonin level including Gaara who now has Jiton (Magnet Release)! This was also the first interaction between Sarutobi and N so I hope you guys are happy how it did it. I always found him as very understanding so I thought he would put N's happiness first but trust me, the rest of Konoha will not act the same. Also, what is in those 2 scrolls? You guys can guess in the reviews if you want as I may tell you if you are right or not. Lastly, I will be taking the rest of the work week off but expect a chapter this weekend! Happy Holidays!, Knife out PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

**Review Time!**

**To Anyone Who Said Summoning Scroll- You are correct! One of the scrolls was a Summoning scroll. You get a cookie but what summon will it be? Find out at the end of this chapter.**

**To Alucard- Well aren't you an aggressive mofo and my Sasuke hating side says to do that but I can't as SOMEONE needs his eyes so for NOW Sasuke lives. I am not sure what is going to happen in a couple chapters though.**

**To Lord Kyuubi Yoko- Dude, Thanks for PMing me. I had fun hearing what you had to say and I was surprised how close you were to the summon I chose. So read and you shall find out how close you were. Thanks.**

Academy, Day of the First Phase of the Chunin Exams

The Kumo teams appear by shunshin in front of Konoha academy and walk through the entrance to see a battle between Sasuke and a boy in horrid looking green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. It was obvious that the boy in green was at least Jonin level in taijutsu and Sasuke was getting pummeled however a ninja tortoise stopped the match when it appeared Sasuke would receive any real damage. Team 13, 12 and 14 then walked past a group of genin being blocked entry to a room that has a Genjutsu so that it appeared to be room 301 by 2 chunin under henge. The chunin then move to stop them but N flashes them a wink causing them to nod and go back to their work however this all stops when they hear Sasuke Uchiha.

"Take down the genjutsu!" Sasuke yells causing the Kumo team and the Chunin to facepalm. _This idiot! _N says before turning to Karui who nods and flashes 3 handsigns.

"Genjutsu- Kioku sōshitsu (Genjutsu- Memory Loss)" Karui says as she puts the Genjutsu over the weak genin causing them to stop before returning in their attempts to get into the fake room.

"You idiot! The less people in the room, the less people to compete with!" N scolds but Sasuke performs his signature arrogant smirk.

"I'm an Uchiha, I can defeat them all!" Sasuke says causing N to shake his head in disappointment before walking away to the real room 301. _Usagi-chan, you would be disappointed, _He thinks to himself before not looking back. His team walks into the room to see teams from all over the continent as they all blast KI at the group. The 3 teams look at each other before blasting back with 3 times the amount of KI causing most of the weak willed ones to pass out and others to pray that they would not have to fight those teams. They find 3 rows next to Gaara's team and they slide in just in time to see the Rookie 9 walk in and begin making a lot of noise. Well a few of them while a few were taking in everything and everyone. Sai, Shino and Shikamaru despite not showing it were taking in everyone and figuring out the danger levels of everyone. That is when a silver haired genin with jonin level reserves walked up to them and began talking to them causing the Kumo team to put chakra into their ears to hear what he was saying. _I don't like him. He smells like snakes, _N thinks to himself as he listens.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I have taken this exam 7 times" Kabuto says causing the rookie 9 to have shocked looks except for Shikamaru like N, is squinting his eyes at Kabuto.

"Wow, you must suck" Kiba says causing N to want to facepalm. _That idiot. Someone doesn't just fail a test 7 times, _N thinks to himself.

"I have data on all of the genin here so let me know who you want information on" Kabuto says causing Sasuke to think for a moment before nodding.

"Tell me about Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara and N Yotsuki-Namikaze" Sasuke asks hoping to get an advantage.

"You know their names, that's no fun. Let's start with Sabaku no Gaara, son of the Kazekage. His is team is composed of his brother Sabaku no Kankuro and his sister Sabaku no Temari and their jonin sensei Baki. His skills are all unknown. He completed 10 D-Ranks, 15 C-Ranks and… 1 B-Rank. There is a note that says he returned from all missions without a scratch." Kabuto says causing some of the genin to shake in fear.

"Rock Lee, the apprentice to Maito Gai and 2 year genin. He was born with deformed chakra coils and as such cannot perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu however his Taijutsu is Jonin level which makes up for it.. He has 65 D-ranked missions and 32 C-ranked missions" Kabuto reads from a card before pulling out one more card.

"N Yotsuki-Namikaze, child of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, The Aka no Shi along with the adopted child by blood ceremony of the Sandaime Raikage, Z the Fumetsu (Immortal). He is an S-ranked Ninja and member of the Akatsuki along with fastest man alive and holder of 2 bloodlines. He is at master level in Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu as the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, one of the most deadly Kenjutsu styles ever created. He is no skill in genjutsu however when in a team with Usagi Uchiha, his girlfriend, they create the "Unstoppable Team". He has done 0 D-Ranks, 10 C-Ranks, 22 B-Ranks, 15 A-Ranks and 5 S-Ranks and has also participated in a battle against Iwa and the Tsuchikage in which he wounded the kage" Kabuto says causing the room to go silent while all of the genin were thinking the same thing, _That guy is a monster! How is he a genin! _For a second, no one moves until a kunai flies through the air at N's head who just catches it with 2 fingers. A boy with shaggy blonde hair and a Iwa headband jumps out and begins flashing through hand seals at a low-genin pace.

"Die like your bastard of a father!" The boy yells and was about to launch a jutsu when there is a large puff of smoke and out steps a large man and many chunin. The man was tall and imposing with a long black trench coat and a bandana around his head but his most notable feature is the 2 large scars going across his face.

"Listen you maggots! I will have no fighting unless I or another examiner says so! I am Ibiki Morino, the first exam proctor!" Ibiki yells while blasting everyone with KI, making all the weak genin quiver in their boots.

"You all have 10 points. Every time someone catches you cheating, you lose 2 points. You may leave at any time but if you leave, your whole team is disqualified! When you receive the test, you may begin!" Ibiki yells causing everyone to once again shiver and get started. When N gets the test, he is perplexed as these questions are either Jonin-level or require battlefield experience. N then begins to think, _why would they give you 5 chances to cheat...unless they want you to cheat! I could answer these but lets play it there way._ He closes his eyes and focuses on one of disguised chunin. He activates his bioelectricity sensing ability and feels the electricity in the chunin's body leaping through his synapses. N then focuses and repeats the same electrical currents, causing his hand to start moving and writing the answers by itself. N then pulls out his Sakabato and Kokuryu a little out of their sheaths and angle it so his team can read his answers. As N writes, people begin to leave under the pressure. This continues until N hears a bell sound.

"Okay Maggots! If you are here now, you can take the final question however if you take the question and you get it wrong, you may never take the chunin exams and will be a genin forever!" Ibiki says causing a large gasp and for Temari to stand up.

"That's not fair! There are people here who have taken the exams many times!" Temari yells causing Ibiki to receive a sadistic smirk.

"Well they never had me as a practitioner!" Ibiki yells and slowly many people begin to leave until there are only 78 people left.

"Now for the final question, You all...pass." Ibiki says with that same grin however in the room there is outroar.

"WHAT!" was the roar that came out of Kiba's mouth.

"Chunins must make difficult decisions that could cost the mission or cause it to suceed. If you cannot understand this then you are not meant to be a chunin" Ibiki says before a ball slams into the window and explodes causing a banner that says, "The Sexy and Single, Anko Mitarashi!" To attach itself to the window before a woman jumped in. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a rather revealing fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs causing many boys to get blushes and the girls to be green in envy at the women's…assets. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards.

"Anko, you're early…again" Ibiki says causing Anko to get a sheepish look on her face.

"Hey Gakis! I am Anko Mitarashi, second exam proctor. You are to meet me at Training Ground 44 in 10 minutes or you are disqualified. Dismissed!" Anko announces before shunshin away causing almost everyone to rush and get there but not the Kumo team. N pulls out a map and finds the location before showing it to his team who all nod in understanding before they all shunshin away except for N who flashes, missing the look of approvement from Ibiki.

"They didn't rush out and risk the chance of getting lost in an enemy village. Interesting" Ibiki says to himself before collecting the tests until he gets to N's. On there is a chibi N giving the nice guy pose and has 2 notes. First said "Don't trust Kabuto Yakushi, check him out" and the second says, "don't give 5 chances to fail, it's too obvious". Ibiki reads this and gives a chuckle before deciding to heed the Akatsuki member's advice and tells a nearby chunin to check out Kabuto Yakushi.

Forest of Death  
>"Ok Gakis! You will receive 1 scroll, either Heaven or Hell and you have 5 days to find the opposite type of scroll and get to the tower. Do NOT open the scroll or you will be immediately disqualified. Good luck" Anko says before everyone goes up to one of the chunin who has two rolls of scrolls.<p>

"Team 13 from Kumo, please take a heaven scroll" The Chunin says so N walks up and "accidentally" grabbed a earth scroll while discreetly applying a small tracking seal.

"NO! A Heaven scroll, baka" The Chunin scolds causing N to give a sheepish look before grabbing the correct scroll and walking away. N watches Karui place a discreet genjutsu over one of the people who has the opposite scroll than her and Konan place a paper bug on another scroll.

"Everyone go to your starting place and when you hear the gong, begin" Anko explains causing everyone to disperse to their locations.

Starting Point

"Ready guys?" N says to Samui and Yugito who nod as he makes sure all of his weapons and his pouch is ready. As soon as they are ready, they hear the loud gong causing N to immediately flash through 3 hand seals before holding out a kunai pumped with Shiroton chakra and slicing his palm.

"Fuinjutsu- Chihaundo (Fuinjutsu- Bloodhound)" N says and the drops of blood flow to the northeast.

"Let's go!" N yells to his group as they go to the northeast for a few minutes until they stop in front of an Kusa group who are standing in a circle. N makes a single hand sign to his group, a clenched fist causing them to nod before they spread out. N focuses before performing a Tora (Tiger) hand seal causing a pillar of golden fire to erupt in the middle of group causing the genin to separate allowing Samui to finish doing her 4 hand seals and for a halo of blue energy to surround her hands.

"Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" Samui yells causing 9 beams of lightning energy to shoot from her hands and stabs the Kusa genin through their vitals, killing them instantly. N flashes in front of them before grabbing the leader's kunai pouch and pulling out the earth scroll.

"We're good" N says before they hear a scream pierce through the area. N looks at his team and they nod in agreement. Suddenly they are tree hopping as fast as possible toward the site until they reach a large clearing where Team 7 is facing Orochimaru, the Hebi Sennin who notices Team 13's along with Team 14's arrival.

"Ah the Raijin is here. It's a shame N-kun that I can't get you as a vessel because those Shiroton and Kinton bloodlines would be lovely."

"Sorry Hebi-teme but I don't roll that way" N says with a grin causing the Sannin to smirk before looking at Yuki before back at N.

"If I can't get you, I can get the rinnegan user!" Orochimaru hisses before he extends his neck, fangs out, ready to bite Yuki but N wasn't having that. N flashes right in front of him and slices Orochimaru's neck in half. For a second there is silence but out of Orochimaru's mouth crawls a perfect copy of Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu" Orochimaru says before flashing through seals.

"Fuuton- Daitoppa" Orochimaru yells sending a humongous gust of wind at N who performs the Tora then Uma hand seals before taking a big breath.

"Kinton- Goka Mekkayaku! (Gold Release- Great Fire Annihilation!)" N yells and spews out a huge tidal wave of golden flames at the trees. The flames were at least 75 feet high and at least 500 feet across and it was racing toward Orochimaru who smirks.

"Fine, you win today N-kun. Kagero (Mayfly)" Orochimaru says before slipping into the ground right when the Kinton wave was going to wash over where he was, reducing everything it touches to ash.

"Kuenchi (Quench)" N says causing the flames to recced and disappear before he turns around to see a few newcomers. Standing there holding Sakura by her hair was a team from Oto who appeared to be threatening Sasuke who KI then spikes and black flame designs cover his body but not before he is blown back by a gust of wind sent by a boy with pineapple hair.

"You seem to value your arms a lot" N hears Sasuke says as he walks back to the clearing before Sasuke leaps forward and breaks the boys arm causing a large scream to erupt from the boy. N flashs next to Sasuke before he could attack everyone else and slaps on a paralyzing seal on him causing him to fall to the floor. N turns toward the Oto team and flares his Chakra causing the ground around him to crack.

"Leave" N commands causing the Oto team to leave as quickly as they could. N turns back to Sasuke to see him slowly getting up and facing N with a sadistic smirk.

"You will be a good match for my new power then you will tell me where SHE is" Sasuke says before lunging at who just sidesteps and slams a fist into Sasuke's stomach, knocking him out and causing the flame markings to recced.

"I would hurry up and tell the Scarecrow about the cursed seal." N says to Sasuke's team who wipe their tears and nod.

"Let's go guys" N says causing his team and the rest of the Kumo team to begin tree hopping to the tower which they reach in minutes. They enter the tower to see no one else there yet causing N to grin before they get to the one of the three large podiums causing 1 team to go to each. The wall has some sort of message about Heaven and Earth causing N to think for a second.

"Unroll the scrolls then cross them" N instructs as Yugito places the scrolls in a X-formation causing a large puff of smoke to envelope the area. The genin tense but relax when they see the smoke disappear leaving Darui and Kimimaro standing there.

"Yo. I told you Kimimaro that they would band together" Darui says causing Kimimaro give a very uchiha like "hn" before facing the ground.

"Congratulations. You pass the second exam and since you guys are the first to pass, you get to wait 5 days!" Kimimaro says with a sadistic grin as he knew how much they hated waiting.

"Don't worry, you can stay in the hotel and practice at the Kumo Training Grounds" Darui says before Kimimaro and Darui disappear in a shunshin, their students following until they reach the hotel.

"I'm gonna go check something out at the training ground" N says before flashing away.

Kumo Training Ground

N is sitting crisscrossed on the ground with a large scroll in front of him. The scroll had no markings except for a big seal and a few columns. _Let's see what this does, _N thinks to himself before pushing chakra into the seal causing a large puff of smoke and N is simply not there anymore.

"**Who are you human?" **N hears causing him to turn around to see a Siberian Tiger the size of a the Academy (A/N: Think Gamabunta's size). He had a fur coat was such a pristine white that it appeared as if N was staring into the snows of Yuki no Kuni and his claws were the size of Kokuryu. His fangs were easily the size of N's body giving the large tiger a very intimidating look however from the look in his eyes N could tell that he this tiger wouldn't hurt him unless N hurt him.

"My name is N Yotsuki-Namikaze. If I may ask a question, where am I?" N asks as he looks around to find himself in the middle of a forest but with much more life.

"**You are at Taigākurō Jungle (Tiger Claw Jungle) and I am Shirokiba (White Fang), the boss summon of The Tiger Clan" **Shirokiba explains causing N to nod before looking the large tiger in the eye. Shirokiba's eyes were a bright blue with wisdom beyond N's years however with a sense of Mischievousness. Overall, N decided this is the type of person/tiger to depend on.

"Shirokiba-sama, I would like to become one of your summoners" N says with determination in his eyes. Shirokiba looks N in the eyes to see that N would not misuse his clan's power.

"**N-kun, you would be our only summoner however you must take our test" **Shirokiba says before taking one claw and stabbing N through his chest causing him to fall to his knees before it goes black. Shirokiba closes his eyes for a moment before pulls his claw out N's chest and waits for N to recover. The stab wound slowly heals itself before N stands up and glares at the giant cat.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU OVERGROWN CAT!" N yells in his frustration causing Shirokiba to give the closest a tiger could get to looking sheepish.

"**That is the test of the Tora Clan, we check to see if you have a pure heart by putting you on the brink of death allowing your true emotions to come through. You are the first person ever to survive as such you may summon my clan at anytime and my own son will be your personal summon. PANTHERLILY!" **Shirokiba explains before calling his son causing a small animal to walk in, literally WALK in. He is small with a round head with big head and had a small sword on his back, Oh, I mention he was walking on his HIND legs!

"This is your son? He's a walking cat!" N says causing Pantherlily to give a bored look before growing to N's size and drawing his sword which is much larger than him before shifting into the form of an actual panther with white tiger stripes with his sword as his tail before turning back to his reduced form.

"Happy?" Pantherlily says with a little frustration. His father had made him the personal summon of someone and he had heard from his friends that most summoners treated their summons as minions or servants so he was rather skeptical.

"Yeah that was cool! Name's N, nice to meet you partner!" N says as he puts out his hand which Pantherlily looks at for a second before shaking N's hand with his paw. _Nice to meet you too...partner._

"Hey Pantherlily, I'm in the middle of a tournament called the Chunin Exams and I'm going back to Konoha to practice, you wanna come?" N asks causing Pantherlily to nod before they both bow to Shirokiba and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"**I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership" **Shirokiba says before laying down for a catnap.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! Hope you had a happy holiday guys! Like I promised, a new chapter of Raijin is up and It is the start of one of my favorite arcs in Naruto, the chunin exams! I have a lot of people in this exam that was not in the original FYI and it is going to be very cool and very long. We also met N's summon! I didn't want to do anything typical (Dragons, Phoenix, Foxes, etc.) so I decided to do something a little different. I also loved N's personal summon which is Pantherlily, Gajeel's exceed from Fairy Tail. Okay see you in the Preliminaries. Knife out PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

** - Sorry that you didn't like Pantherlily but I liked the idea of having N's personal summon as an exceed and they only one that I kinda like is Pantherlily. Don't worry though as the rest of N's summons will be actual Tigers not Exceeds. Thanks.**

**Calebros- Thanks for reviewing and to answer your question, Pantherlily is the same Pantherlily as from Fairy Tail. Also the Kinton fire can be put out easily by N but I see your point. Thanks for reviewing!**

Kumo Training Ground, Fifth Day of the Second Exam

N ducks to avoid a large sword slicing where his head was a moment ago before he goes for a upwards strike with his own Sakabato. His opponent to move backwards to avoid the strike giving N time to flash through one handed ram sign and extend his blade 20 feet before going for a horizontal strike.

"Toraton- Hagane no Kawa (Tiger Release- Fur of Steel)" The large humanoid panther yells causing his fur to receive a silver sheen before returning to it's normal color just in time to block a strike from the blade of lightning. N recedes the blade with a scowl before putting the blade away and flashing through 2 handsigns before ending at Hebi (snake).

"Suiton- Dai Bakushi Shoha! (Water Release- Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave)" N yells before spewing out enough water to cover the training ground, causing N and his opponent to have to stand on the water or sink down 4 feet.

"Raiton- Hiraishin!" N yells making lightning to strike his body and enter the water causing his opponent to become temporarily paralyzed. N then skates on top of the water with raiton chakra and pulls out his sword before putting it to his opponent's neck.

"Yield," N says with dead seriousness causing his opponent to sigh.

"Fine, I yield" Pantherlily says causing N to grin and pull away his sword. Pantherlily then returns to his normal form before jumping on N's shoulder and sitting down.

"What's that? 45:me to 23:you?" N says causing Pantherlily to nod before looking at his miniature watch on his wrist.

"Today is the last day of the exam so we should hurry up" Pantherlily says. N nods before disappearing in a flash.

At the Hotel

"Hey guys!" N says as he appears in the living room seeing everyone ready to go to the final exam.

"Where have you been?" Darui asks causing N to grin.

"Training with my new summons. Speaking of new summons, meet my partner Pantherlily," N says causing Pantherlily to jump off his shoulder and onto the floor. For a second there is silence, then suddenly all the girls jump at Pantherlily and yell "KAWAII!".

"PARTNER! HELP!" Pantherlily yells in distress causing N to chuckle as he knew this might happen.

"Girls, let him go. We need to head to the exams," N says causing everyone to nod and shunshin away.

Arena

All 36 genin that passed (12 Teams) were standing in a straight line when from a shunshin steps a man with short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he has pronounced lines under his eyes. He is wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna,flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He is also carrying a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

"My name is Hayate Gekko *cough* and I am the proctor of the third exams. Unfortunately I must inform you that we did not expect as many as you to pass as such we must have a preliminary round" Hayate announces causing outroar however The Hokage raises his hand.

"Silence! You must know that while the Chunin Exams are a way to promote Chunin, more importantly, it is a replacement for war. You battle for Kages and Daimyos to show your might and your nations and because of that, your nation may get more missions from nobles and other daimyos. Be strong and good luck" The Hokage says causing a round of applause before Hayate comes back out.

"First Match- Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado" Hayate announces causing the genin to jump down and begin the match. **(A/N: I will be skipping the Canon matches as you all know how they are done. Sasuke wins his match by copying Lee and Shino wins by clogging Zaku's air conditioners)**

"Third Match- Yugito Nii vs Kiba Inuzuka" Hayate announces causing Yugito to groan.

"Why do I have to get the dog?" Yugito yells causing N to snicker before she jumps down to the arena.

Arena  
>"You're pretty cute even if you smell like a cat. How about you ditch the blonde and go out with me? After all I am an alpha" Kiba says arrogantly making Yugito to roll her eyes and get into her stance.<p>

"**That puppy doesn't even compare to N-kun or Kuru-kun. You should show him who's boss then take N back into that closet over there and-"** Matatabi begins but is interrupted by Yugito.

"MATATABI!" Yugito yells before turning to Hayate.

"Third Match- Yugito Nii vs Kiba Inuzuka, Hajime!" Hayate says before jumping back to avoid the battle. Yugito does 1 hand seal before holding her hands out like claws.

"Nekozume (Cat Claw)" Yugito says causing her nails to extend to the length of daggers.

"Ninpou- Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four legs Technique)" Kiba says before crouching and for his nails and fangs to extend.

"Jujin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)" Kiba says before Akamaru turns into a perfect copy of him. Yugito lunges forward and slashes at one of the Kibas who dodges but Yugito just stabs one claw into the ground before spinning on that one nail, legs in a perfect split upside down before kicking both Kibas in the face. Both Kibas go flying but manage to land before they jump into the air and start spinning.

"Gatsuga! (Fang Passing Fang)" Kiba yells as he and Akamaru spin like drills at Yugito.

"Raiton- Kage Bunshin!" Yugito yells as a clone of her appears next to her before they both preform a Tora (Tiger) hand seal and running at Kiba and Akamaru, hands in gulfed in blue flames.

"GOKATON- NUKITE! (Hellfire Release- Nukite)" Both Yugito's yell as they slam their knife hand into Kiba's spinning form. The effect was instant as the hellfire covers their bodies before they stop spinning before falling to the floor, unconscious.

"Winner by knockout, Yugito Nii" Hayate announces causing Medics to take Kiba away and for Yugito to walk back up to the balcony and sitting next to her team.

Balcony

"Never seen that move before." N comments as he looks at Yugito who smiles.

"I based it on your dad's Jigokuzuki (Hell Stab)" Yugito says causing N to nod in understanding and admiration.

"Fourth Match- Sabaku no Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi" Hayate says causing Kankuro and a genin dressed in all purple jumped down. **(A/N: You know how the battle goes. Misumi threatens Kankuro, breaks his neck, was actually Karasu, Kankuro wins)**

"Fifth Match- N Yotsuki-Namikaze vs Takeshi Iwao (Iwao means Stone Man)" Hayate says causing N along with the blonde boy with the shaggy blonde hair jumps down from the balcony. He is wearing the signature red and brown shinobi outfit of Iwa along with a Katana across his back.

"I will enjoy killing you and I will be hailed as a hero for ending the line of that bastard flash" Takeshi says causing N to look at him lazily.

"What, did you say something?" N says with a lazy look. There is silence before Kakashi stands up and begins to clap causing Kurenai to punch him in the head.

"Hajime!" Hayate announces before jumping backwards into the balcony. Takeshi flashs through hand seals at a speed so slow, N yawned.

"Doton- Doryu Taiga (Earth Release- Earth Flow River)" Takeshi says causing the spot under N to become mud but N just stands there on a platform of lightning. Takeshi grunts in annoyance before drawing his sword and lunges at N.

"You hate my father so you will die just like how my father killed the rest of your nation's army" N says before disappearing in a flash and slitting Takeshi's throat with his katana.

"Winner by Death- N Yotsuki-Namikaze" Hayate says causing there to be silence as N had ended the match in less than a minute before a girl with a short black hair and pink eyes stands up and looks at N. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The Girl yells and throws a kunai at N who disappears in a flash.

"Now now, we all knew the risks and I'm sure you wouldn't care if I died" N says from behind her causing her to jump and turn around kunai in hand but he is not there but talking to his friends. Hayate sighs as killing in the Chunin exams was not banned and there could be no retaliation expect for in a battle so it looked like the girl's out of luck. Hayate looks at the board to see 2 new people come up for the Sixth Match.

"Omoi vs Sakura Haruno" Hayate announces causing all of the Kumo team to pat Omoi on the back for his bad luck but Omoi was thinking something different.

"What if she acts weak but is actually the level of the Hokage and- AHHHH!" Omoi begins but is interrupted when Karui kicks him hard sending him over the edge and in front of Hayate before Omoi gets up.

"Hajime" Hayate says before disappearing as normal and suddenly Omoi's usual thoughtful face becomes serious as he draws his katana.

"You should give up now! Kumo will never beat Konoha" Sakura says before throwing kunai at Omoi who just dodges due to the bad throw.

"Shut up and fight" Omoi says before flashing through hand seals.

"Suiton- Bakusui Shoha (Exploding Water Colliding Wave)!" Omoi says causing water to cover the arena, except for a small amount of elevated ground where Sakura had to stand as she couldn't water walk.

Balcony

"Clever. He knows how badly trained they are so he created a situation where Sakura wasn't prepared for" N comments, well aware that Kakashi was just a row behind him causing Kakashi to sigh in shame.

Arena

Omoi is standing on the water when he flashes through 25 hand seals before jumping up.

"Suiton- Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Dragon Bullet Technique!)" Omoi yells causing a large dragon made of water form and rush at Sakura causing her to have to jump into the water or be crushed which Omoi quickly capitalizes on by skating on the water with lightning chakra, the way N taught him and flips through hand seals.

"Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)" Omoi announces causing a sphere of water to surround Sakura and hold her in there causing Hayate to come over.

"Winner by Restraint- Omoi" Hayate announces causing Omoi to release the prison and go back to balcony.

Balcony  
>"Such mastery over Suiton for a genin…" Kakashi mumbles but N hears and turns around.<p>

"Suiton isn't even his main affinity" N comments causing a loud "What!" to come from the Konoha section as to have that much skill over a element that wasn't your primary was Jonin level.

"What's your main affinity?" Kakashi asks Omoi who just smiles.

"You'll find out next time. Unless a boulder falls on me or I fall in love-OWWW!" Omoi begins to rant but is stopped when Karui grabs him by the ear.

Arena

"Seventh Match- Tenten vs Sabaku no Temari" Hayate calls causing the girls to jump down. **(A/N: Same as canon. Tenten get's the worst opponent for her and get's her ass whooped. The next match is Shikamaru vs Kin and we know how that goes again.)**

"Ninth Match- Samui Hito vs Choji Akimichi" Hayate says before jumping once more to the balcony, knowing the damage Kumo nins can create.

"Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique)" Choji says causing him to become even more...round meanwhile .

"Nikudan Sensha! (Human Bullet Tank)" Choji yells and begins to spin at Samui.

"Raiton- Koiru (Coil)" Samui yells and creates a platform in front Choji that when he hits, sends him into the air where Samui wants him.

"Raiton- Rairyu!" Samui yells as a dragon made of electricity materializes and strikes choji, knocking him out. Hayate shunshins in before looking at Choji to see his is unconscious.

"Winner by knock out- Samui Hito" Hayate announces causing Samui to nod and shunshin away to the balcony.

Balcony

"Nice job Samui-chan!" N says as Samui walks up to see her stop next to N was taken by Yugito who was giving her a triumphant look but Samui returns it when she looks at N.

"Thanks N-kun...can I sit here?" Samui says as she points at N's lap before sitting down facing him with her...assets in his face causing N to become beet red and for all boys to be blasted backwards with nosebleed while thinking, _Lucky Bastard. _Yugito is seething in rage as she had thought she had won N.

"S...Sure. The next battle is starting soon" N manages to stutter out before Samui turns around toward the battle, accidentally sitting somewhere she shouldn't be causing N to become so red, he is crimson.

"Uh…Samui-chan, could you move over a bit?" N asks innocently causing Samui to give a not so innocent smirk.

"Oh like this" Samui says before she moves her ass around it before settling back to where she was before.

"**You're girlfriend is evil, you know that?" **Kurama comments before chuckling evilly.

"_Yeah I know. I must control it" _N says to his tenant and made sure that Samui wasn't sitting on a rock.

Arena

"Time for the Tenth Match- Kurotsuchi Kamizuru vs Ino Yamanaka" Hayate announces causing Ino and the girl from before to jump down.

"Hajime" Hayate says and as soon as he does, Kurotsuchi appears in a shunshin and punches Ino in the face, knocking her out. There is silence from Konoha before Kakashi shunshins in and grabs his student.

"Winner by Knockout, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru" Hayate announces causing the members from Konoha to bow their heads in shame.

"Eleventh Match- Aoi Daichi vs Konan Uzumaki" Hayate announces calling one of the genin from Konoha and Konan. Aoi and her team had been genin for 2 years but had failed last year's test. She was wearing a black shirt and pants along with 2 green sashes crossing her body and one going around her waist which is what had her kunai pouch.

"Hajime!" Hayate yells before shunshining away. Aoi throws 2 kunai which Konan dodges before flashing 2 hand seals.

"Kamiton- Shuriken!" Konan yells as 5 shuriken flies out of his sleeve at Aoi which she just barely dodges. Konan then calls them back making Aoi have to dodge once again before they begin to spin in between her hands. The shuriken unravel and mix with more paper until it turns into a large chakram easily as large as Konan.

"Kamiton- Chakram" Konan yells as she throws the Chakram at such a speed that it was a white blur but Konan wasn't done as she flips through 2 seals.

"Fuuton- Daitoppa!" She says before blows out a large gust of wind that blows the chakram so fast that Aoi couldn't move out of the way and the chakram bisected her. Hayate shunshins there and feels for a pulse to find none.

"Winner by death- Konan Uzumaki" Hayate says provoking Konan to nod and disappear in a Kami Shunshin (Paper Shunshin). There is silence from Konoha as one of their own had been killed quickly with almost no resistance.

"Time for the Twelfth Match- Hinata Hyuga vs Jun Kazuhiro" Hayate says causing Hinata Hyuga who was dress rather scandalously and a boy with a kiri hiate-ate to jump down. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with camouflage leg warmers **(A/N: Think Lee but with blue jumpsuit and camouflage leg warmers. Also Hinata is in her Road to Ninja outfit).**

"Hajime!" Hayate yells and Hinata immediately activate her Byakugan and gets into her juuken stance.

"Forfeit. You cannot stand up against the Hyuga!" Hinata says however Jun ignores her and flips through hand seals. **(A/N: I really like RTN Hinata so in this story she will flirtatious and arrogant as Naruto/N wasn't here to keep her grounded and eventually gave into the Hyuga arrogance) **

"Fine. Face the power of the Hyuga!" She yells as she slides forward and strikes Jun twice in each leg, making his knees buckle but giving him enough time to finish his hand seals.

"Suiton- Goshokuzame! (Water Release- Five Feeding Sharks!)" He yells and spits out 5 sharks made of water at Hinata who just smirks arrogantly.

"Hakke Kusho! (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)" She says before doing 5 palm strikes and the sharks explode as if hit by an explosive tag. She then runs ahead and stands a foot away from Jun's disabled form and gets into a stance.

"You're in my field of divination" Hinata says before striking Jun twice consecutively. She then does another two consecutive strikes to make four. After that four consecutive strikes to make eight. She does another eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen before sixteen more consecutive strikes to make thirty two. Lastly another thirty two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty four strikes.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Hinata says after shutting down 64 of Jun's tenketsu and knocking him out. Hayate checks on the Jun's body and finds him to be unconscious.

"Winner by Knockout- Hinata Hyuga!" Hayate says to the crowd making the Konoha section cheer.

"The Thirteen Match- Neji Hyuga vs Katsu Isao" Hayate announces before 2 genin jump down from the balcony.**(A/N: I'm not going to write this as you know what's going to happen. Neji says some BS about fate, kicks ass of opponent, etc.)**

"Winner by Knockout- Neji Hyuga" Hayate announces before looking up at the board to see the next match. _This is the LONGEST chunin exams ever!, _He thinks to himself.

"Can Sabaku no Gaara and Sai come down please?" Hayate says causing Gaara and a very pale boy in black jumps down. Sai has short, black hair, and black eyes which contrast with his very pale skin. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black jacket with red straps and high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

"Hajime" Hayate says causing Sai to jump back and open his scroll. He then pulls out ink and begins to draw on his scroll a lion which quickly comes to life and leaps at Gaara who is standing where he was before. Gaara puts out one hand and his silver shoots out of his gourd and creates a sphere around the lion. Gaara then closes his hand into a fist causing the sphere to constrict.

Balcony

"Interesting, Jiton and Sabuton (Magnet Release and Sand Release). Sai has ink techniques but he won't survive" N comments causing Yugito to look at him oddly.

"He's strong, he may survive" Yugito responds causing N to look at her.

"No, Gaara won't let him" N says matter of factly before turning back to the battle.

Arena

"Gin Shuriken (Silver Shuriken)" Gaara says as the silver turns to shuriken and fly through the air at Sai who has to run horizontally to dodge however runs into a pit of sand that Gaara has set.

"Sabaku Kyu (Sand Binding Coffin)" Gaara says as the sand traps Sai who now cannot move before Gaara holds out his open hand.

"Sabaku Soso (Sand Waterfall Funeral)" Gaara finishes as he closes his hand into a fist. The coffin around Sai constricts causing a large fountain of blood, Sai doesn't even have time to feel pain when he is liquified. Hayate comes over and takes one look at Sai before facing the crowd.

"Winner by Death- Sabaku no Gaara" Hayate says before Gaara disappears in a Suna Shunshin but not before sending a look at N who smiles back.

Balcony

"He...He killed Sai" Sakura says with her face in her hands. She may not have liked Sai but he had gone to the Academy with them and was a Konoha nin and he had just been killed like it was nothing.

"You all knew the risks" Kakashi says causing Sakura to nod before turning back to the matches.

Arena

"Fifteenth Match- Chojuro vs Ichiro Isamu" Hayate calls before 2 boys jump down. One boy is the teammate of Aoi Daichi and was wearing a grey shirt, black pants and a brown jacket on top of it. The other boy in a pale blue striped shirt, cow camouflage pants, and glasses jumps down but the most noticeable thing about him is a large bandaged sword with two handles.

Balcony

"Is that what I think that is?" N says as he stares at the blade.

"I believe so. The competition just got scarier" Darui says as he too stares at the blade.

"What is it!" Yugito asks frustratedly at not knowing what made what her boyfriend and sensei were looking at special.

"That is Hiramekarei, one of the 7 swords of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)..." N says before staring at the boy. _Hiramekarei, the second most powerful sword of the set, _N thinks to himself before focusing on the battle at an even closer level.

Arena

"Hajime!" Hayate yells causing Chojuro to draw Hiramekarei and channel chakra into it, causing the bindings to unravel and to form a hammer which he swings and strikes Ichiro with it before he could react. Ichiro quickly goes flying into the wall however climbs out of the crater only to be hit by the hammer again knocking him out. All of Konoha is silent on how easily their genin are being beaten this entire tournament.

"Sixteenth Match- Yuki Uzumaki vs Hotaka Kateshi" Hayate announces causing Yuki and a boy in the same outfit as his teammate Takeshi but with not katana and he had a scar across the bridge of his nose and had long black hair. He gets into the fighting stance while Yuki just stays where she is.

"Hajime!" Hayate yells before leaving but neither move until Hotaka opens his mouth.

"I wonder how much Tsuchikage-sama would respect me if I got him a pair of Rinnegan eyes?" Hotaka says causing Yuki to give him a bored look before she holds out her hand.

"Shinra Tensei" She says sending a wave a gravity causing Hotaka flying but he lands after a bit. Hotaka flashes through hand seals however Yuki would not allow him to.

"Asura Path" She says causing rocket powered roller skates to appear from the bottom of her feet sending her across the floor at speeds greater than a shunshin and kicks Hotaka in the face. Hotaka then flies across the arena before striking the wall with enough force to create a crater before Yuki appears in front of him and places her hand on head. She closes her eyes as she reads his soul before scowling.

"You stole from, raped and killed innocent people in your missions and for that, I pass judgement. Human Path" Yuki says before pulling out Hotaka's soul and crushing it, damning him to oblivion.

"Winner by Death- Yuki Uzumaki" Hayate instructs causing Kumo to cheer and for Yuki to shunshin back up to the balcony.

Balcony

"Congrats Yuki-chan!" N says as Yuki sits in her seat and engages her team members in conversation however Sakura is red.

"HOW CAN YOU KILL SO EASILY? YOU'RE ENDING SOMEONE'S LIFE!" Sakura questions causing N to turn around with an "are you kidding look?".

"I'm not sure what you think a Shinobi is but we are weapons. We kill and we are killed and if you cannot understand that then you should just drop out of the Ninja Program so your team's safety is not threatened by your naivety" N scolds before turning back around.

Arena

"Time for the Seventeenth match- Karui vs Hikari Megami" Hayate calls causing Karui to jump down along with the last member of the Kiri team. She has black hair and is wearing a long blue tunic that goes to her thighs and a pair of stockings along with her Hiate-ate sideways on her head.

"Hajime!" Hayate yells causing Karui and Hikari to both jump back whole they both flash through hand seals.

"Suiton- Koku no Jutsu (Water Release- Black Rain Technique)" Hikari announces the technique as a black mist rains down on the arena and Hikari pulls out a kunai with an explosive tag, aiming to set the flammable oil around Karui.

"Mateki- Mugen Onsa (Demonic Flute- Phantom Sound Chains)" Karui says before blowing a loud consistent whistle. Just as Hikari was about to throw the kunai, she found herself restrained by chains and couldn't move no matter how she tried.

"Let me end this, Kumo-ryu: Omotegiri (Kumo Style: Front Beheading)" Karui yells as she slices her sword and bisects Hikari.

"Winner by Death- Karui" Hayate announces causing Karui to shunshin up to the balcony before he looks at the board for the last time.

"For the final match- Kei Kaguya vs Goro Daisuke" Hayate calls causing Kei to sigh in relief before jumping down along with the last member of the Konoha team. Goro is wearing a red shirt, black pants and had bandages wrapped around his right leg and left arm but thing most noticable about him was the black ninjato on his back.

"Hajime!" Hayate yells causing Goro to draw his ninjato and do a vertical slice which Kei just sidesteps and kicks him in the stomach. He flips and lands before flipping through hand seals before putting a hand to his mouth.

"Katon- Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release- Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" He yells and shoots out many small fireballs out of his mouth. Kei knew she couldn't dodge them all so she holds her left arm in front of her.

"Shikotsumyaku- Shirudo (Shikotsumyaku- Shield)" She calls causing a 3 foot shield made of bone and then blocked all of the fireballs.

"Is that bone?" Goro asks causing Kei to nod and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am one of the last users of the Shikotsumyaku bloodline" Kei says before pulling out a large bone sword. She then dashes forward and slices downward with her sword which Goro just barely manages to block but the bone sword just continues through the ninjato and through Goro's shoulder into his chest cavity causing him to scream in pain but his is still alive.

"Winner- Kei Kaguya. Medics" Hayate announces causing medics to rush on and take Goro off to the hospital.

"Thank you for waiting this long. Now it is time for the final matchings." Hayate calls and hands out numbers to everyone.

"1" Samui and Hinata say before looking at each other, Hinata smirking.

"2" Yugito and Kurotsuchi say in unison before Kurotsuchi gets a smile so sinister that Orochimaru would be scared. _He took my boyfriend, I'll take his girlfriend._

"3" Omoi and Chojuro say before smiling as they both knew it would be a battle of swordsmen.

"4" Shino and Kankuro were next but neither had much emotion on their faces.

"5" Shikamaru and Temari say to before looking at each other.

"6" Konan and Karui say before sighing as they knew that they might have to battle someone from their team.

"7" Kei and Lee both say before smiling (Lee yelled "YOUTH!") as they would both be fighting Taijutsu specialists.

"8" Yuki and Neji say in unison however there is no emotion in their faces.

"9" Sasuke, Gaara and N say in unison. There is silence before they look at each other, all with psychotic grins.

"Congratulations for making it pass the preliminaries. The finals will begin in 1 month so you have time to practice. Dismissed" Hayate calls so everyone goes back to their groups.

"Congratulations but we should go before it get's dull" Darui says making everyone nod in agreement before shunshining away after a long day.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! This chapter was such a pain in the ass to write as I needed to get 18 genin through the Preliminaries so I had to write 18 MATCHES! But its done and I can't wait for the finals! Okay 1 thing I want to bring up is that after this, there will be no more Part 1 arcs and I will jump straight into the Shippuden time skip. That's it! Knife out PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

**Review Time!**

**Calebros- Thanks for reviewing! As for what you are saying, you are correct and that was my fault. Thanks for catching it.**

Day of the Finals

It was the day of the finals and everyone had changed their abilities. They had been sure to train separately unless they needed something from the Uzumaki compound library. N was in the same outfit as before however now his Akatsuki cloak was hanging over his shoulders **(A/N: Think Shanks from One Piece). ** He now had black highlights in his hair, a new tattoo with the kanji for "tiger" on his shoulder and had a tiger claw on a necklace around his neck. But one of the most noticeable thing about him is that instead of his signature Sakabato/Katana, he had a different simple black Katana, his Sakabato and a Sake bottle on his right hip.

Flashback Start

_N had enter his seal and was searching through the artifacts when he remembers the scroll next to the Tiger Summoning Scroll. He finds the scroll and opens it to suck in his breath in shock. Inside are the treasures of the Uzumaki clan, The Sword of Kusanagi, The Yata Mirror, The Totsuka Sword, The Nihongo along with several other treasures. N unseals the Sword of Totsuka and The Sword of Kusanagi and threads it through his obi before taking out the Nihongo and Yata mirror._

"_Usagi-chan says she requires real weapons as she doesn't have enough chakra to make weapons in her Susanoo. Maybe she could use these?" N says to himself before he places the weapons on the ground and forms a ram sign._

"_Tenso no Jutsu" He says before the weapons disappear in a flash of white to Usagi's room in the compound. N smiles before he continues to look around, grabbing jutsu scrolls here and there until he sees a jutsu that he must learn._

"_Rasengan…" N whispers under his breath before walking out of the seal, eager to master his father's signature jutsu._

Flashback End

N had quickly mastered the jutsu due to reading his father's notes which he found in his father's office. The jutsu was truly a masterpiece as it didn't need hand seals and could be created in seconds. N had also made 3 variations of his father's rasengan with Raiton, Suiton and Katon using thousands, upon thousands, upon thousands of Shadow clones. Overall much had happened and N had needed to get stronger considering what was going to happen to Konoha today. Yes, N knew about the Invasion.

Flashback Start

_N had a rasengan in hand and was pumping raiton chakra in it when he felt the distinct electrical imprint of Gaara._

"_You can come out now" N says without looking up from his rasengan._

"_You interest Mother, Yotsuki" Gaara says causing N to raise an eyebrow on how Gaara talked about Shukaku but Kurama is laughing inside of the seal._

"_**Does he think Shukaku is a girl?" **__Kurama says while rolling on the floor laughing._

"_How is your seal?" N says with concern, ignoring his partner who is crying from laughter in his head._

"_Why do you care?" Gaara says defensively, most likely listening to Shukaku in his head._

"_Because you are my brother in burden!" N says causing Gaara to freeze before lifting his shirt, allowing N to see the 3 Column Fuinjutsu with no back doors or siphons. _

"_That's seal is meant for containment of objects not Bijuu!" N says to Kurama who nods in agreement._

"_Gaara, I can fix this seal. You could shut out Shukaku is you wanted and it will allow you to sleep. You may also get greater control over your sand" N says to his fellow jinchuriki who sits there for moment before nodding. _

"_Lay down and lift your shirt" N instructs and Gaara does so. N creates a Kage Bunshin who nods in understanding before N flashes through hand seals. Hebi → I → Hitsuji → Usagi→ Inu → Ne → Tori → Uma → Hebi → Clap Hands, N thinks in his head as he performs the fuinjutsu._

"_Fuinjutsu- Kagami (Fuinjutsu- Mirror)" N says as he rips off the 3 Column Seal, requiring his clone to hold back Shukaku who was now buckling out but by then the fuinjutsu was finished. There was a large blast of chakra and upon Gaara's stomach was the Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style), the same seal that N had upon his own stomach. Gaara slowly gets up tries his sand to find it is moving at speeds greater than previously._

"_Thank...Thank you" He says before thinking for a moment._

"_There is going to be an invasion in Konoha during the finals" Gaara says causing N to shoot upwards._

"_WHAT!" He yells in surprise. _

"_Suna and Oto have an alliance to attack Konoha during our battle. They want me to summon Moth...Shukaku in the village but I am tired of living under my father's rule." Gaara says causing N to memorize the information and think for a moment. _

"_You can join Kumo if you want. I have a friend who could sneak you out during the invasion." N offers causing Gaara to think. He would be leaving behind his "family", his village but he would get new opportunities in Kumo._

"_...Okay, I'll go with you" Gaara decides causing N to smile widely. _

"_Act normally and my friends will find you during the invasion, see you soon Gaara" N says causing Gaara to nod and shunshin away. N then writes 3 notes, one to his father, one to Usagi and one to Haku._

"_Invasion, huh? Show me what you got, Orochi-teme" N says before practicing his elemental Rasengan._

Flashback End

N appears in the living room in a flash to see everyone getting ready and looking different. Karui, N had heard was being trained by Kumo's genjutsu specialist, C and now had the flute N had gave her that was made of chakra metal. Yugito had been trained by Dodai and was now supporting 2 Wakizashis strapped across her back. Samui looked similar but was now supporting a jug on her hip and a metal bubble blower. Omoi was now supporting the Kiba Blades which N had given him when he had found it during his adventures with the Akatsuki but he was also supporting a tattoo of the kanji for "Lightning" on his shoulder. _So you found a successor, _N thinks as he looks at Darui. Kei, Konan and Yuki looked the exact same except that Yuki now had 2 Jians strapped to her hip that was made out of her chakra rods that were melted down and reforged by N.

"I must say we are quite the fearsome looking group" C comments causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"LET'S GO!" N yells in excitement before jumping through the window, destroying it. His friends sigh and follow him through until it is only Darui and C.

"Should we go?" Darui asks causing C to nod before jumping out the hole in the wall.

"I'll take the door" Darui says before walking out the door.

Arena

They enter the arena which is much larger than the Preliminaries arena and had a Kage Box and had many, many people from across the nations.

"Looks like we're popular" N comments as they get into line, getting a snicker from Kei.

"Can't wait for this to get started" N says before looking to the Kage box.

Kage Box

"Hokage-sama, thank you for inviting us" Z, the Sandaime Raikage says to the Sandaime Hokage.

"Oh, of course Raikage-sama. After all, your village has the most genin in the finals" The Hokage says to the father of N.

"Hokage-sama, you appear to be missing a genin" The Kazekage comments causing Hiruzen to internally smirk. _Orochimaru, your greed and obsession about that boy will be your downfall._ Yes, The Hokage knew about the Invasion as N had told only the higher-ups.

Flashback Start

_N flashes right inside of the Hokage's office and surprisingly, no ANBU attacked him._

"_Hello N-kun, what could I do for you?" Hiruzen asks and that is when N notices the other person in the room. A tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back._

"_Hello Ero-sennin" N says causing the man to glare at him before realizing something. Blonde hair, blue eyes, whiskers, IT'S NARUTO!_

"_Kid, I've been looking for you for years!" Jiraiya says causing N to scowl. His father had wanted Jiraiya there at his birth as he was the godfather but Jiraiya said he was busy with his research. Maybe if Jiraiya was there, his parents may have been alive but he did not hate the Toad Sennin as if his parents had been alive then he never would have ended up in Kumo so things worked out._

"_I have been raised by my family in Kumo and I am happy there. I have also blossomed to become an S-ranked shinobi known as the Raijin" N says to Jiraiya who sucks in his breath. This kid was an S-ranked shinobi at 13 and was the fastest man alive!_

"_I know you're strong kid but I would like for you to sign the toad contract" Jiraiya says in an attempt to win over N who just shakes his head._

"_Sorry Ero Sennin but I have a contract and in fact, I am the Tora Sennin (Tiger Sage)" N says before facing Hiruzen._

"_Now back to why I came here. Suna and Oto are going to attack."_

"_WHAT!" Hiruzen yells but Jiraiya just nods as it made sense._

"_Call the Council and don't bring Danzo, I think he is in league with Orochi-teme" N says causing The Hokage to nod and for Jiraya to grin as that is what he used to call Orochimaru as well._

"_N-kun, please come with us to the council!" Hiruzen begs causing N to sigh before nodding._

_Council Room_

"_What is he doing here?" A civilian asks rather rudely causing N to scowl as Kumo did not have a civilian council and only had a single civilian member who was the representative for all of the civilian._

"_We must ask the same thing as it is highly irregular for someone who is not a Konoha shinobi to be in front of the council" Shikaku Nara comments causing Hiruzen to nod as he saw this coming._

"_N Yotsuki is an S-Ranked Ninja and child of our own Yondaime Hokage and Aka no Shi but also is the adopted child of the Sandaime Raikage" Hiruzen says causing there to be silence before Pandemonium erupts._

"_Why is the child of our Hokage in Kumo!" Koharu yells saying what all of the civilian council is thinking._

"_MINATO-KUN HAD A CHILD WITH THAT RED-HEADED SLUT!" Sakura's mother, Banshi Haruno screeches much like her daughter. _**(A/N: I know that her mother is actually blonde and quite nice but I needed a literary device) **

"_What did you call my mother?" N says with white lightning sparking along his body causing Banshi to shiver in fear from KI and refuse to answer causing the lightning to recede back into his body._

"_May I ask N-san but are you the Raijin?" Shikaku asks causing N to look at Hiruzen and Jiraiya with a surprised look which they just return with a shrug._

"_Yes. I am the Raijin and the Fastest man alive" N says causing the Shinobi council to sigh as they had lost the next flash to Kumo. _

"_This is a shinobi matter so the civilian and elder councils should go"_

"_You can't kick us out!" Koharu yells causing N to raise an eyebrow._

"_The civilian and elder councils are only needed in matters concerning the financials of the village" N says causing the councils to become enraged but leave when they see the ANBU jump down._

"_Back to why I came here, Suna and Oto will invade in the finals of the chunin exams" N says causing the council to suck in breath in surprise._

"_What! Suna is our allies!" Tsume says causing Jiraiya to nod in agreement._

"_I had heard that the Wind Daimyo is giving less missions to Suna and more to us." Jiraiya says causing everyone to nod as that would make sense._

"_I think you have a rat in your ranks. I don't trust Danzo or anyone below Jonin so I would just tell your more experience Jonin" N says causing The Hokage to nod before N looks at his watch._

"_Kumo knows about the invasion as well and has offered to help. Thanks all I know. Ja Ne" N says before he disappears in a flash causing the Konoha nins to sigh in relief and sadness. Relief that were now going to be prepared and that Kumo offered to help but sad that they had lost an S-ranked shinobi and the legacy of their greatest hero._

Flashback End

**Hey Guys Knife Here! Sorry that I tricked you but this was not the finals. Next chapter will be the finals and this is just what happened in that month training period. Thanks guys, Knife out PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Raijin

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form

"Meow"- Normal Speaking

"_Meow" -_Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape

"**Meow" **-Bijuu Speaking

"_**Meow" **_-Bijuu Thinking

**Review Time!**

**Guest- I never said the response why Yuki has the Rinnegan is because she is an Uzumaki. She isn't an Uzumaki at all bit due to the fact that that is Nagato's last name, she took it. The reason why Yuki has the Rinnegan will be explained soon. Thanks for reading!**

Arena

"My name is Hayate Gekko and I am the proctor of the Third Exam." Hayate says causing a loud cheer to come from the crowd. **(A/N: He did not die as Hayate was informed about the invasion and was extra careful)**

Balcony

"WAIT! THEY CAN'T BEGIN WITHOUT SASUKE-KUN!" Guess who said that.

"Don't worry, he has until his match to get here." Ino responds.

Kage Booth

"It seems the Uchiha doesn't understand the idea of being prompt" Z comments causing the "Kazekage" to nod in agreement

"His sensei is Kakashi Hatake so maybe he inherited his sensei's streak of tardiness" The Hokage responds causing the other Kage to shrug before turning to the match which was about to begin

Arena

"For our first match, will Samui Hito and Hinata Hyuga please enter the arena" Hayate says causing Samui and Hinata to jump down to the floor. They both get ready, Hinata in her Juuken stance and Samui just standing normally.

"Hajime" Hayate yells before Shunshining away. Samui flashes through hand seals quickly before finishing.

"Ranton- Reiza Sekasu! (Storm Release- Laser Circus!)" She announces causing many laser beams to erupt from her hands and shoot at Hinata who just smirks arrogantly.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)" She says before striking all of beams with her fingertips coated in chakra, blocking them all. Samui scowls for a second before she dips her bubble blower in her jug **(A/N: Her soap jug not her other jugs…).**

"Santoka (Acid Permeation)" Samui says before blowing a bubble at Hinata who gives a arrogant smirk.

"Really? Bubbles?" Hinata says before striking the bubble with a single jukken strike causing it to pop and spray her right hand with acid, burning her. Hinata then activates her Byakugan but could not see Samui.

"You rely on you Byakugan too much" Samui says from behind Hinata causing Hinata to turn around in shock as she did not know there was a blind spot to the Byakugan to see Samui with her bubble blower out.

"Blinding Bubble Technique" Samui says before blowing a bubble that explodes right in front of Hinata's face, sending red powder into Hinata's eyes.

"I CAN'T SEE!" She yells but by then Samui has her tanto to her neck. Hayate looks at the situation before he decides to call the match.

"Winner, Samui Hito" Hayate calls as Medics rush in and grab Hinata who is flailing. The crowd is silent as this girl had just defeated the Hyuga princess and had discovered and exploited a blind spot in the "All Seeing" eye of the Byakugan.

"Next match is going to be between Yugito Nii and Kurotsuchi Kamizuru. May you 2 ladies coming down?" Hayate calls causing Kurotsuchi to jump down from the balcony and for Yugito to appear in a hi-shunshin (Fire Shunshin). Both girls get ready for battle, Kurotsuchi in a normal battle stance and Yugito to pull out both Wakizashis from their sheaths.

"Hajime!" Hayate calls and Kurotsuchi flips through hand seals at a fast speed.

"Doton- Dosekiryu (Earth Release- Earth and Stone Dragon)" Kurotsuchi announces causing a large dragon made of stones to come from the ground and shoots at Yugito who jumps into the air and slices in an X-Formation, sending 2 waves of blue flame at the dragon. The Dragon hits the flames and gets instantly cut in 4 pieces causing Kurotsuchi to scowl at her most powerful Doton technique taken down so easily.

"Katon- Karyu Endan! (Fire Release- Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" Yugito yells before blowing out a blue dragon made of flame at Kurotsuchi and hits her dead on. Hayate was about to call in but the flames recede to see Kurotsuchi covered in stones. She runs at Yugito who shakes her head on how ungraceful and slow she was and just appears behind Kurotsuchi, one wakizashi at her neck and the other at her heart causing Kurotsuchi to stop in her tracks.

"I would yield as these Wakizashis are charged with Raiton chakra and Raiton beats Doton so I can rip through this armor like paper" Yugito explains in a cold tone causing Kurotsuchi to nod.

"I Yield" Kurotsuchi says causing Yugito to nod and pull away her swords.

"Winner by Surrender, Yugito Nii" Hayate calls before both girls go up to the bleachers.

"The next match is between Omoi of Kumo and Chojuro of Kiri" Hayate calls next causing both Kenjutsu practitioners to jump downwards. They both get ready before they look at Hayate who nods.

"Hajime!" He yells causing both swordsmen to jump back and flip through identical hand seals.

"Suiton- Bakusui Shoha (Water Release- Exploding Water Colliding Wave)" They yell in unison before flooding the arena in water causing them to both stand on the water. Chojuro then pulls out Hiramekarei and place it in front of him.

"Hiramekarei Kaiho! (Hiramekarei Unleashing!)" Chojuro announces causing the bandages to unravel and turn to a hammer which he slams onto the water, sending a large wave at Omoi.

"Hiryu! (Flying Dragon!)" Omoi yells and creates a 20 foot blade made of lightning before slicing downwards and splitting the wave in half.

Flashback Start

"_N! I need your help!" Omoi yells as he enters N's section of the training ground to see trees on fire and N in the center of it._

"_Yo! Whadda need?" N asks as he causes the flames to disappear._

"_My opponent has the range advantage on me and what if he keeps me there and he gets me and-" Omoi explains before N claps a hand on his shoulder to stop his rant._

"_Okay, I got something for you" N says before dragging Omoi back towards another training ground that is not on fire._

Flashback End

"Raiton- Sandaboruto (Lightning Release- Lightning Bolt)" Omoi says as he holds out his palms and generate lightning in each hand before plunging them into the water sending a bolt of electricity that shocks Chojuro for long enough for Omoi to flash a ram sign

"Raiton- Kuropansa!" Omoi yells before a black panther appears around Omoi and leaps at Chojuro, knocking him unconscious from the volts of electricity. There is silence before Hayate walks up and checks Chojuro before facing the crowd.

"Winner by Knock out, Omoi!" Hayate calls causing the medics to grab Chojuro and take him to the hospital.

Kage Booth

"Raikage-sama, you now have 3 users of Kuroi Kaminari (Black Lightning) and a user of Shiroton (White Release). You also have 3 jinchuriki and the 3 fastest men alive. It seems like your village has become much stronger" Orochimaru, dressed as the Kazekage comments.

"Yes, our village has been blossoming very much recently unlike yours I've been sorry to hear" A says to the the "Kazekage" innocently who frowns at the jab.

"Yes but we have much young talent that I am sure will bring our village back and will win this tournament" Orochimaru says causing the Hokage to raise an eyebrow.

"Despite the fact that out of all the villages here beside Kiri and Iwa, you have the least genin in the finals" The Hokage says and gets no response making him inwardly grin as he had pushed some of Orochimaru's buttons.

Arena

"Will Shino Aburame and Sabaku no Kankuro" Hayate calls making Shino jump down how Kankuro stays in his seat.

"Proctor-san, I would like to forfeit" Kankuro says as to get his brother's match to start sooner.

"Due to Sabaku no Kankuro's forfeit, Shino Aburame will pass on to the second round" Hayate says before a large boo erupts from the crowd.

"Onto the next match between Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku no Temari. Will the 2 participants please come down?" Hayate asks causing the blonde and pineapple haired ninjas to jump down. **(A/N:I will skip this match as we know who wins and how he does it)**

Balcony

"Wow, that was clever" N comments as he looks at the battle.

"Yeah, Shikamaru has an IQ of 200" Asuma who along with the rest of the Konoha nin was in the row behind Kumo in the bleachers.

"No way!" Yugito says as she looks at Asuma with shock.

"Yeah, really high huh. He has the highest IQ in the Land of Fire." Asuma say with pride in his student but Yugito just shakes her head.

"N, that's the same as you!" Yugito comments causing all of Konoha to get wide eyes.

"WHAT!" All of the Konoha nins yell causing N to look at them.

"I took an IQ test when I was 10 and I got a score of 200 as well. I haven't take one in a 3 years though so it could be different but I am the smartest person in the land of lightning" N comments causing the Konoha nin to look shocked.

Arena

"Karui of Kumo and Konan Uzumaki come down for your match" Hayate announces causing Karui to jump down and for Konan to appear in a flurry of paper.

"Hajime!" Hayate calls causing both girls jump back. Konan reaches into her sleeve but Karui has her flute up to her lips before Konan could attack.

"Mateki- Mugen Onsa (Demonic Flute- Phantom Sound Chains)" Karui says causing Konan to lose control of her limbs however Konan dispels the jutsu just in time to block a slice that would have maimed her. Konan then throws a bunch of shuriken at Karui who blocks them only for when her sword touches them, they explode.

"Kamiton- Bakushuriken (Paper Release- Exploding Shuriken)" She says before she takes several explosive tags and with her mind folds them into the form of a spear.

"Kamiton- Eisu (Paper Release- Sharp Spear)" Konan says before throwing the spear at such a speed that it was a blur and Karui couldn't dodge and it stuck her shirt to the wall.

"Yield or I set off the spear" Konan threatens causing Karui to sigh.

"I surrender" Karui says causing Konan to get rid of the spear and for Hayate to walk up.

"Winner by Forfeit, Konan Uzumaki" Hayate announces causing both girls to go back to the balcony.

"Can Rock Lee and Kei Kaguya please come down for their match?" Hayate asks causing Kei to appear in a shunshin but Lee jumps down from the balcony and lands in a crater.

"YOUTH!" Lee yells before him and Kei stand in front of Hayate. Lee had one hand at her hip in a fist and the other hand open in front of him while Kei had both hands in front of her in fists.

"Hajime!" Hayate yells causing both of them to shoot forward and meet each other in the middle, fists clashing. Lee however quickly pushes Kei's hand to the side before kicking her away although Kei lands on her feet and flashes through hand seals.

"This is my ultimate defense, Doton- Domu (Earth Release- Earth Spear)" Kei says before her body turns a darker color.

"Fine then let us fight as equals. Kaimon, Kyumon, Seimon, Shomon, Tomon, KAI!" Lee says causing chakra to erupt from him, his skin to turn red and for his hair to go upwards. Kei reinforces her fists, shins and chests by thickening the bones there. Lee dashes at Kei, fist out to punch her in the face but Kei blocks it with her right shin in a form of extreme flexibility before extending her foot into a side kick that strikes Lee in the face causing him to fly backwards but does a somersault and lands causing a crater.

"LEE! TAKE THEM OFF! I'LL MAKE AN EXCEPTION!" Maito Gai yells from the bleachers causing Lee to take off his leg warmers and when he drops them on the floor, they create a large crater.

Balcony

"That's too much!" Asuma says to Gai who just waves his hand at his peers but N just sighs.

"UNSEAL THEM KEI!" N yells causing Kei to nod and for the jonin to give him a shocked look.

Arena

"Resistance Seals KAI!" Kei says causing a crater around her.

Balcony

"You can make those?" Kurenai asks N who just nods.

"What are those?" Sakura questions causing Kurenai to look at her.

"Those are seals made to increase the resistance of air to the user, increasing the body's strength. They were created by our very own Yondaime Hokage to replace Weights." Asuma explains causing the Konoha ninjas to look in shock at the possibilities of that seal.

"Why don't we all use those?" Sakura asks, asking what all the genin were thinking.

"Only someone with a level 7 or higher seal mastery can make them or otherwise the resistance seals can increase resistance hundreds of times or they could not be able to be taken off" Asuma says causing Sakura to scowl as maybe then she could become stronger and Sasuke would fall in love with her.

Arena

Both Taijutsu masters dash forward speeds that only Jonin (With a few exceptions) and up could see and exchanged blows that caused shockwaves. Although Kei could stand up to Lee's strikes with her reinforced skeleton and Domu active, Lee was faster and was kick Kei into the air and perform the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf on her before restraining her in bandages.

"Omote Renge (Front Lotus)" Lee calls as he begins to spin him and Kei before pile-driving her into the ground causing a large slam upon impact and a puff of smoke. For a second there is silence until Lee hobbles out, gates closed and extremely tired. Hayate was about to call the match when Kei walks out of the dust cloud close to unharmed.

"How?" Lee asks as he falls to one knee.

"I reinforced the top of my head with Shikotsumyaku chakra to create a helmet of sorts then charged that with Doton to make it as hard as steel which allowed me to reduce the damage of the Omote Renge although it hurt like hell" Kei says as she rubs her head at the pain.

"Your flames of youth burn brightly" Lee says before falling forward unconscious.

"Winner by Knockout, Kei Kaguya" Hayate announces causing a large round of applause to erupt from the crowd from the good match.

"Will Yuki Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga please come down for their match?" Hayate says causing both to jump down and get into fighting stances.

"Hajime!" Hayate calls before shunshining away to avoid Neji's vacuum palm which Yuki dodges.

"Give up, Fate has declared me the winner" Neji declares but Yuki just ignores him and kicks him in the chest sending him flying into the wall but he crawls out of the crater and lunges at Yuki who once again dodges. He then keeps going for Juuken strikes which Yuki just continues to dodge until she gets tired and pulls out her jian. She then moves in so fast Neji couldn't move and stabs him in the shoulder before disrupting his chakra causing him to lose control over his body and fall to his knees.

"Just give up, you are out matched" Yuki says causing Neji to glare and try to move but Yuki just places his other Jian at his neck causing him to stop.

"Stop bitching about pain and grow up. You are in your own world and you think the world is just trying to cause you pain but everyone has experienced pain and they are dealing with it. Otherwise you are nothing but a baby crying over spilled milk" She scolds before striking Neji in a pressure point, knocking him out.

"Winner by knockout, Yuki Uzumaki" Hayate announces causing the Medics to take Neji away to wrap up the shoulder wound and for Yuki to shunshin away to the balcony.

Balcony

"Time for my match!" N yells as he gets up and begins to stretch.

"Looks like it will just be you against Gaara as Sasuke isn't here" Samui comments but N feels the bioelectricity of 2 familiar people enter.

"Nope, he's here" N says as he watches Sasuke and Kakashi appear in a shunshin.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asks causing Hayate to shake his head.

"Just in time" Hayate comments causing Kakashi to nod and disappear in a shunshin.

"Will Sabaku no Gaara and N Yotsuki-Namikaze please come down?" Hayate asks causing Gaara to Suna-Shunshin down there and for N to flash.

"Hajime!" Hayate yells causing Sasuke to lunge at N who dodges easily. _His speed has increased but I am not the fastest man alive for no reason, _N thinks before throwing Shuriken at Gaara who dodges. Sasuke then runs at Gaara and tries punch him however blocks his sand blocks his strike. His old sand would have not been able to block it but with the new seal, it was faster than ever. Sasuke however keeps trying to attack his and gets frustrated when he couldn't get past the defense. Sasuke then flashes through several hand seals before grabbing his hand as lightning gathers in his hand. _That fool! He taught him how to harness that jutsu!, _N thinks before holding out his own hand to gather chakra there until it forms a perfect sphere made of chakra. A loud gasp comes from the crowd when they see the jutsu as it was one of the most famous jutsu in history.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yells as he charges at Gaara but N flashes in front of him and clashes his jutsu with Sasuke's.

"Rasengan!" N yells before there is large explosion and both ninjas are sent flying. N manages to flip and land on his feet despite skidding while Sasuke hits the wall. They would have engaged again however hundred of feather fall over the arena making everyone drowsy however the ninja's quickly dispel the genjutsu. There is then a large puff of smoke in the Kage Booth and several shouts.

"So it's begun" N says as he looks at Gaara who nods before he flashes to help his father in the Kage booth.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! The invasion has begun and N will be helping his father and Jiji fight Orochimaru. Dun dun dun! We have so met the 3rd practitioner of the Kuroi Kaminari and the last 2nd user of the Bubble Ninjutsu among other things. Until we meet again, Knife out PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Raijin  
>I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form<br>"Meow"- Normal Speaking  
>"<em>Meow"<em> -Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape  
>"<strong>Meow"<strong> -Bijuu Speaking  
>"<em><strong>Meow"<strong>_ -Bijuu Thinking

**Review Time!**

**Calebros- You made a good point about the third match however the reason on why Kurotsuchi did not try to kill Yugito I plan on explaining in couple chapters. Trust me there was a reason why I did that. As for the Kei vs Lee fight, you are right and I should've done it the other way around but let me just say that a "few" weights when it comes to Lee is more like a few...hundred kilograms. Thanks for reading**

**Buterflypuss- When N said "Jiji" he wasn't using the suffix to say grandfather but as the term that is used for old men. Thanks**

**I had a couple flamers that I will not respond to as it is not worth my time but I just want to say that if you do not like my story, then don't read. That's it! If you don't like it then don't read so that me or other people reading the reviews have to waste our time reading it. Thanks for sticking through this far.**

Rooftop  
>The Kazekage had dragged the people in the Kage Booth to the rooftop and found himself a little outnumbered. It was him against The Sandaime Hokage, Sandaime Raikage, the soon to be Yondaime Raikage, The Jinchuriki of Hachibi, Jiraiya and The Raijin. But he was not worried as he had a secret weapon.<p>

"Hello Sarutobi-Sensei" The "Kazekage" says before he rips off his robes to reveal the snake pedophile himself.

"Orochimaru! Just as we suspected!" Jiraiya confirms causing Orochimaru to raise an eyebrow.

"Suspected?" Orochimaru asks causing Hiruzen to smile.

"N-kun here found out about this invasion ahead of time as we were prepared" Hiruzen says causing Orochimaru to briefly frown before smiling again.

"No matter you will still die, Kumo with you" Orochimaru says boldly causing N to face the barrier.

"KUMO! TODAY WE FIGHT FOR KONOHA!" N says with his voice laced with Kurama's chakra so it travels over Konoha. N then makes 100 Raiton clones who all nod and go out to help Konoha.

"We outnumber you 6 to 1. You may be strong but you cannot defeat 6 S-Ranked Shinobi" A says causing Orochimaru to give a huge smirk.

"Do you? Kuchiyose- Edo Tensei (Summoning- Impure World Reincarnation)" Orochimaru says before slamming his palm into the floor and summoning 5 coffins. One has the Kanji for "1", the other has the kanji for "2", another one says "4". The last 2 has "Seal" on one and the last coffin says "Red".

"You bastard!" N says before the coffins open. Inside of the coffins is Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki. They look just the way they did when they died however just in a state of minor decay.

"Where are we?" The Nidaime Shinobi no Kami asks causing his brother to look around.

"It appears my jutsu has been used on us" Tobirama comments causing Hashirama to look around and see his wife causing him to smile.

"Mito-chan, you are as beautiful as ever" Hashirama flirts causing his wife to smile and for Tobirama to roll his eyes which Hashirama catches.

"You're such a prude Tobi. Maybe you should've set him up, Mito-chan" Hashirama says before looking at Mito who just sighs.

"Hashi-kun, we are dead" Mito says with a sweatdrop causing her husband to smile sheepishly.

"Oh right" He says causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Tou-san!" Kushina yells when she sees Hashirama before she realizes what she says and shuts her mouth. (A/N: I took out a generation so Tsunade is actually the daughter of Hashirama and N is his grandson)

"What did you say?" Orochimaru asks but Kushina refuses to answer. He then places a kunai into her that makes her listen to him.

"My birth name is Kushina Senju-Uzumaki and I am the little sister of Tsunade Senju. I was born in Uzu and was sent to Konoha as a child" Kushina admits causing everyone to look at her in shock while Kushina looks around before seeing her son all grown up.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yells causing Minato to look at the boy in shock before he notices the Kumo headband.

"Hello Kaa-san although I go by N" N comments causing Minato's confusion to greaten as only Kumo nin have a letter as a name.

"Why do you have a Kumo...KUSHINA!" Minato questions before he realizes that his wife did something.

"Well...I kinda asked your rival A to adopt Naru-N here" Kushina says with an extremely sheepish look causing everyone to once again sweatdrop.

"ENOUGH! The reunion is over!" Orochimaru says before he places kunais in their heads that causes them to lose control over their movements but didn't suppress their personalities.

"I can seal them guys but I need you to restrain them" N says causing everyone to look at him with confused looks.

"How?" Jiraiya asks causing N to draw his Totsuka with his right hand causing the spectral blade to extend.

"I am the holder of the Sword of Totsuka and the Sword of Kusanagi" N comments causing Orochimaru to shake his head in a smirk before drawing his own "Kusanagi".

"I am the holder of the Sword of Kusanagi" He says smugly causing N to shake his head.

"That toothpick? Did the Snakes give it to you?" N asks causing Orochimaru to hesitate before nodding.

"My summons, The Tiger Clan said that the Snakes created a fake so that they seemed more powerful." N says before his family.

"We should split up. Hiruzen-Jiji, take Orochi-teme. Pops, take Hashirama-jiji as I think you are the only one besides me who can cut through his Mokuton. A-nii, take Tobirama-jiji. Bee-nii, take Kaa-san as she is the Kenjutsu expert. Ero-sennin, take on Mito-baachan and I recommend Sage mode. I got Tou-san" N says causing everyone to nod and spread out until it is only N and Minato.

"I don't think you can keep up, Sochi" Minato comments before throwing a kunai which N dodges however Minato flashes to it and tries to stab N in the heart but N just flashes behind him and has his Kusanagi to his neck.

"Tou-san, I am the fastest man alive and today, we decide who is the fastest man in history" N says causing his father to flash away with a smirk.

"Let's get serious then" Minato says before closing his eyes and when he opens them, they have a bar in the middle.

"Let's dance" N says before he black tiger stripes appear on his face, his hair turns white and when he opens his eyes, the sclera was blue and he has only a pupil. He then draws his Kusanagi and he and his father disappear in 2 flashes, one white, one yellow.

Z vs Hashirama  
>"Oh, you're M's son!" Hashirama realizes as he and the Raikage engage in taijutsu until Z activates his Raiton no Yoroi and kicks the Shodaime in the chest.<p>

"Hello Hashirama-sama" Z says before he forms the Ram hand seal.

"Raiton- Kuropansa! (Lightning Release- Black Panther!)" Z yells before a panther made out of lightning erupts from his body and races toward Hashirama who flashes through 2 hand seals.

"Mokuton Hijutsu- Jukai Kotan! (Wood Release Secret Technique- Nativity of a World of Trees)" Hashirama yells the name of his signature jutsu before hundreds of trees come from the rooftop and turn the rooftop into a forest. The trees blocked the Kuropansa and continues to push upwards, trying to pierce Z who just holds out his hand.

"Jikokuzuki! (Hell Stab!)" Z yells before slicing through all of the branches like butter however they kept coming.

"Damn this is annoying" Z comments as he tries to get through the forest of trees.

A vs Tobirama  
>"Suiton- Dai Bakushi Shoha! (Water Release- Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!)" Tobirama yells and materializes a huge wave of water from the moisture in the air. <em>Shit! He really is the greatest Suiton practitioner ever!<em>, A thinks before he uses lightning to boost his jump into the tree to avoid the wave before he jumps on top of the water which has now flooded the area in 3 feet of water. A then activates his Raiton no Yoroi and disappears in a shunshin and reappears behind Tobirama.

"Rairatto! (Lariat!)" A yells as he slams his lightning covered arm through the Nidaime Hokage's back. Tobirama flies forward and manages to flip and then disappear in a yellow flash before reappearing on a tree where his seal was.

"Dammit! One of the only jutsus faster than me and he uses it!" A curses before trying to strike the Nidaime Hokage.

Jiraiya vs Mito  
>"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)" Jiraiya announces before slamming his palm onto the floor and 2 small toads appear in a puff of smoke.<p>

"Jiraiya-kun, why are we here" Fukasaku asks causing Jiraiya to point at Mito who is standing there.

"I need your help Pa!" Jiraiya says causing Shima to look at Fukasaku.

"It seems urgent. Do you need to go into sage mode?" Shima asks causing Jiraiya to nod. Shima and Fukasaku then jump and fuse to Jiraiya's shoulders causing Jiraiya's nose to grow bigger and gains warts, his teeth turn sharp, he gains excess hair (his goatee), and toad-like eyes. He immediately starts doing hand seals and then bends over.

"Senpo- Kebari Senbon! (Sage Art- Hair Needle Senbon!)" He yells before senbon made of hair shoot at Mito who holds a seal in front of her which creates a barrier that blocks the senbon.

"I remember you! You were my daughter's love interest!" Mito says causing a fire to light in Jiraiya's eyes. _I will survive for Tsunade-hime!_, Jiraiya thinks before flashing through hand seals.

Killer Bee vs Kushina  
>"So you're my son's brother" Kushina says skeptically before drawing her katana and getting into the Mizuhime (Water Princess) stance that had made her a legend.<p>

"I float like a butterfly, sting like a bee, I'm a really cool guy, my name is Killer Bee!" Bee raps before he gets into his Acrobat stance with The first two are held in the hinge joint of his right and left arm, another between his shoulder blade and neck, one in his mouth, under his left armpit, another between the hip joint of his right, raised leg and the back leg of the same raised leg. Kushina looks at it skeptically but that leaves when Bee jumps in the air and begins to spin in like a buzzsaw. The blades came from random angles and Kushina couldn't block them all.

"WHEEH!" Killer Bee yells as he continues to push back Kushina who just sweatdrops at her son's brother's weirdness.

With Gaara  
>Gaara walked to the side of the arena to see a note that says "Trust the Frozen Crow -N". He turns around to see 2 girls standing there. One of them was older than him and was wearing the same cloak as N while the other in Gaara's opinion was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was his age and had on a blue kimono that hugged her frame but the thing he found most attractive was her eyes. They were warm but were also pained like someone who had experienced pain but survived it.<p>

"Are you Gaara?" The girl in the Akatsuki cloak asks causing Gaara to nod.

"Who are you?" Gaara asks hesitantly.

"N sent us to bring you back to Kumo" The Pretty Girl said before she forms a crow made of ice. Gaara nods as that must be a bloodline so N knew that he should only trust someone who can make the frozen crow. They start tree hopping away from the destruction when Gaara realizes something.

"What are your names?" Gaara asks the girl in blue.

"My name is Haku Momochi and she is Usagi Uchiha" Haku says causing Gaara to nod and they tree hop silently.

At the Academy

One of N's clones appears in a flash to see his teammates and Pantherlily defending the Konoha Academy. Black Panthers, waves of gravity, Exploding shuriken are flying at the Oto and Suna nin but the waves keep coming.

"Guys need help?" N asks a tanned skin chunin with black hair in a ponytail and a scar going across his nose.

"Yes!" He says causing N to place his hand on the wall and imagine the seal he wants.

"Uzumaki Fuinjutsu-ryu- Gentoshin! (Uzumaki Sealing Style- Magic Lantern!)" N says before 4 seals imprint themselves onto the Academy. N then calls 4 more clones to come to the Academy causing them to appear in a flash before they go to the seal and place their hands on it.

"Shisekiyōjin (Four Red Yang Formation)" They announce before a large red barrier surrounds the Academy. The ninjas stop attacking and one ninja decides to experiment and touch the barrier. Instantly he burns to ash causing the ninjas to yell in rage that they couldn't get through. They then turn around to see several other red barriers surround other important things in Konoha like the Hokage Monument. N then stands up and flips through 2 hand seals.

"LOWER THE FRONT WALL! KINTON- GOKA MEKKAYAKU! (Gold Release- Great Fire Annihilation)" He yells causing the front wall to disappear but only for a tidal wave of golden flames to replace it. The flames wash over the Suna and Oto nin, incinerating them and leaving nothing but ash.

"What's your name?" The Chunin with the scar asks when the battle ends.

"N Yotsuki-Namikaze, Yours?" N asks causing the Chunin to look in shock as a noble is caring about his name.

"Iruka Umino" Iruka says causing N to nod before he focuses on protecting the academy.

With Naruto and Minato

The battle was like nothing seen before as it was nothing but flashes as the 2 fastest men in history battled. N was supporting a gash across his chest however his father was missing an arm due to any thing the Sword of Kusanagi cuts, cannot be regenerated.

"Let's end this in one move" Minato says before readying a Rasengan in hand.

"Sure, just jutsu, no flashing" N says causing Minato to nod. N forms a Rasengan in his right hand and Tonbogiri in his left before colliding them causing the jutsus to merge into a spear form. _You really has surpassed me, N, _Minato thinks to himself before running forward.

"RASENGAN!" Minato yells as he runs causing N to switch the way he grabbed his spear to like a javelin. He then throws it at a speed so fast, it was a blur. _HE THREW IT?, _Minato questions before his Rasengan collides with the spear.

"RASENYARI! (Spiralling Spear!)" N yells causing the Rasenyari to destabilized causing a large explosion of lightning sending Minato flying into a tree. N flashes next to him and holds his Totsuka blade next to his neck.

"You have surpassed me in every way and no matter where you live, I love you." Minato says causing N to have a lone tear before he stabs his father through the neck, causing his soul to enter the Sake jug.

"EVERYONE GET THEM TOGETHER!" N yells causing there to be no movement for a bit before everyone somehow gets their opponents into the same location.

"Everyone get behind me! I want to end this NOW!" N yells before closes his eyes and concentrates before raising 1 palm to the sky causing storm clouds to gather. Orochimaru's eyes widen in fear when he sees the clouds.

"STOP HIM NOW!" Orochimaru yells but he is too late as N opens his eyes and points one finger at Orochimaru and the Edo-Tensei's.

"KIRIN!" N yells causing a lightning dragon made of real lightning to come from the sky and strike the group causing a large explosion. There is silence and then a breeze blows through to see the blast only got Mito and everyone else had managed to get underneath a combination wood/water barrier crafted by the 2 hokages.

"Dammit, I wanted to get them all!" N says before he feels Tobirama use a familiar technique.

"Hiraishingiri (Flying Thunder God Slash)" Tobirama says trying to stab N however N just flashes behind him and stabs him through the stomach with the Sword of Totsuka similar to his father's Hiraishin- Ni no Dan.

"Good job Great-Nephew. The ninja world is in good hands" Tobirama says before his soul is sucked into the Sword of Totsuka.

"I'm sorry Kaa-san" N says before he appears behind her in a flash and stabs her her however she blocks his blade. She goes for an overhead slice but N dodges before kicking her in the stomach and flashes behind her, sending her flying into his sword.

"Respect women but don't let them push you around, you're my child so don't eat too much ramen. Don't read too much of your godfather's trash and have fun, don't train too much. I love you, Sochi." Kushina instructs before her soul goes into the Sake Jar, causing N to start to sob. N then turns around, tears falling down his face and glares at Orochimaru with hate.

"Orochimaru, I swear upon the heavens that you...YOU WILL DIE!" N proclaims before he flashes through hand seals.

"Kinton- Goka Mekkayaku!" N yells before blowing a wall of golden flames at Hashirama who constructs a wall of wood to block the flames. N looks at his family and sees they are all tired.

"This ends now!" N says before flashes next to Hashirama and kicks him into the air. N then flashes next to Hashirama who looks him in the eye.

"I trust the future of the shinobi world to you, may you one day take my title" Hashirama says causing N to look at him in shock. It isn't everyday that the Shinobi no Kami praises you and says he wishes for you to become the next Shinobi no Kami. N shakes his head and then does an axe kick that would make Tsunade proud sending Hashirama into the roof next to Orochimaru.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" N yells as he calls a bolt of lightning which he catches and mixes with massive amounts of Shiroton chakra before shaping it into a long bow twice as tall as he was. His family, understanding the danger, shield themselves away from Hashirama and Orochimaru.

"Kuchiyose- Goju Rashomon (Summoning Quintuple Rashomon)" Hashirama says before he slams his hand onto the floor, causing 5 gates to form in the path of N who couldn't care less.

"FACE MY ULTIMATE JUTSU! INDORA NO YA! (Indra's Arrow!)" N yells before letting the arrow go. The arrow flies at a speed equivalent to the speed of light and rips through all 5 rashomon before striking Hashirama and Orochimaru and then continues through the building and into the ground. N then flips and lands on the floor to see Orochimaru severely wounded and Hashirama vaporized. He walks toward Orochimaru who is crawling away toward the Sound Four who then pick him up.

"I cannot kill you right now but I will rid you of the thing you prize most, your jutsu!" N proclaims before flashing and slapping 2 seals onto Orochimaru's hands before the Sound Four could react.

"Fuinjutsu- Tenketsu no Hakai! (Sealing- Tenketsu Destruction!)" N says while forming a ram sign causing Orochimaru to scream in agony before the Sound Four shunshin away. N then falls forward with a thud causing his family to rush to him.

"Sorry, that was a battle I had to fight alone. Thank you for respecting that" N says before falling unconscious.

"Wow, the kid just fought 6 S-ranked ninja and won. I admit, they weren't at full strength or he would have lost but still." Jiraiya says causing everyone to nod in agreement. The Sandaime Hokage then faces Konoha to see very little damage and the battles over.

"THE INVASION IS OVER! WE HAVE WON!" Hiruzen announces causing there to be cheers as the Invasion was over and Konoha with the help of Kumo had won.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! Before I say anything about what happened in the story, I would just like to say thank you. Today, I hit 100 reviews on this story and over 40,000 views on this story. That is INSANE! So I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has been here to read my story. You may have just started reading my story or maybe you have been reading from chapter 1 but either way I just want to say thank you. Okay, back to the story. Orochimaru summoned 5 S-rank shinobi and because of that, we learned many things like how Z is the son of the Shodaime Raikage or how Tsunade was in love with Jiraiya. Next chapter, be warned, will be the end of Part 1 and the chapter after that will be N's return from the 3 year training mission. Knife out PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

Raijin  
>I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form<br>"Meow"- Normal Speaking  
>"<em>Meow"<em> -Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape  
>"<strong>Meow"<strong> -Bijuu Speaking  
>"<em><strong>Meow"<strong>_ -Bijuu Thinking

**Review Time!**

**Plums- The Sound Four are the ones holding up the barrier and only drop it when they need to retreat. Besides, none of them could keep up with N as such couldn't stop him. But good points. Thanks for reading!**

**Redlox2- Nope, they are similar but not the same. Thanks**

**Uraharaisgod- Dude, wow. Those were a lot of reviews and I would like to say thanks. You gave some great feedback and I have to go back into the story to change some stuff. I would respond to one thing you said about the Ame no Murakumo. I thought of the same thing in the beginning but I then found of that the Kusanagi and Ame no Murakumo are the same thing just different names. Thanks for reading though!**

**Now I am sorry if I did not respond to your review but I got close to 40 reviews since last chapter. Still I would like to say thanks for everything. Some of you flamed me and I would like to say, I don't give a shit. You can say stupid shit in the reviews or report me but you just look like an idiot. I like constructive criticism like what some of you give as I can't catch everything but there is a difference between criticism and flaming. **

2 Weeks Since Invasion of Konoha

2 weeks had passed and N had been in the Konoha hospital for that time. He had require no medics as he only suffered fatigue and chakra exhaustion so Hiruzen Sarutobi had given him a nice quiet room that seemed to be always occupied by N's family or girlfriends. Some praised the Raijin for almost single handedly turning the tide while others despised the boy for being the Jinchuriki of Kurama despite what he did for them. They tried to say that caused property damage and should be arrested however The Sandaime of both villages didn't listen at all. That group of Jinchuriki-haters had even hired 3 chunin with words of "Honor" and "Fame" to kill N while he was unconscious however when they entered, they found N surrounded by his girlfriends who were pissed off that he had knocked himself unconscious. Those 3 chunin were worse off than those hurt in the invasion. After that the Sandaimes had decided that it was it was better if Kumo left as such, N was in a hospital in Kumo which is where he is now rousing.

"Good Morning, how long have I been unconscious?" N asks his family when he wakes up.

"2 weeks" Z says causing N to go wide-eyed.

"2 WEEKS!" N yells causing A to nod.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" A asks as N gets up and dressed. N then starts stretching his stiff muscles before looking at his family.

"Good as new" N comments causing A and Z to nod as they too stand up.

"Meet at my office in 3 hours" Z says before he and A walk out of the hospital room.

Kumo, Raikage Office, A Week Later

All 8 genin that participated in the Chunin Exams were standing in a line in front of Z, their raikage.

"Due to their performance in the Chunin Exams and the following invasion, I would like to promote the members of Team 12 and Team 14 to chunin rank" Z says before handing the 5 genin their chunin flak jackets, causing them to have to return their genin flak jackets.

"Due to their performance in the Chunin Exams and the following invasion, I would like to promote Samui Hito and Yugito Nii to chunin rank" Z says before handing the girls the flak jacket leaving N with a sad look but is also happy that his friends were promoted. A notices this and looks at his father with a smirk which Z returns.

"Due to performance in the Chunin Exams, the following invasion and the battle against 6 Kage-Level shinobi, I would like to promote N Yotsuki-Namikaze to Jonin Rank" Z announces causing there to be silence before N jumps and grabs his Jonin flak jacket. He then leaps over the table and hugs his father and brother before leaping over the table once again.

"You can now call me N-sempai!" N yells at his friends causing Yuki to kick him in the head sending him flying into the wall.

"Thank you Raikage-sama" All of the Chunin say in unison before they disappear in shunshins. N gets up before looking at his family with a serious look that his doesn't see often.

"Pops, A-nii, I need to go on a training trip" N says with complete seriousness causing Z to raise an eyebrow.

"Why? You just became a Jonin?" A asks causing N to sit down in one of the chairs.

"You know my group, The Akatsuki? Well we have an enemy called the Hakumei (Nightfall) and they wish to capture all of the Jinchuriki to resurrective the Juubi (Ten Tails)" N explains causing his father and brother to think before Z asks the question N had been waiting for.

"How powerful are they?" Z asks causing N to cover his ears.

"They are a group of 7 S-Ranked missing nins" N says waiting for the roar.

"7 S-RANKED NINJAS!" Z and A yell in unison causing N to be glad he covered his ears. 7 S-ranked ninjas is enough to take down villages.

"Yes which why I want to go to on a training trip" N concludes causing A to sigh.

"...Fine, you may go on a training trip. How long?" A asks making N scratch the back of his head.

"2 and a half years" N says causing his Father to stand up in shock.

"WHY SO LONG!" Z yells causing N to sigh once more.

"That is how long it will take for the Hakumei to begin collecting Jinchuriki" N explains causing A to sigh as he saw the logic.

"Fine...But you have to tell everyone" A says with a sadistic grin as he knew what N's girlfriends would say or rather do to N if he told them.

"Damn" N says before quickly writing a few notes and sending them away in a Tenso. He then hugs both his father and brother and disappears in a flash.

Kumo Gate

"Why did you call us here?" Karui asks as she stands there along with the rest of the Genin, Killer Bee, Darui and Kimimaro. N is sitting on a large scroll in front of the gate of Kumo with a sad look and Pantherlily on his shoulder trying to console him.

"I'm leaving" N announces causing everyone except the members of the Akatsuki to look shocked.

"WHAT! WE JUST GOT BACK!" Yugito yells as she had just got N back and he wants to leave.

"I have to train to fight against a group of S-ranked ninjas who are coming after the Jinchuriki. I'll be back in 2 and a half year"

"Then take me with you! I need to train as well if they are going for Jinchuriki!" Yugito yells but N stands up from his scroll.

"NO! I need to be strong to protect YOU! You, Gaara, Bee-nii depend on me to defeat them! I need to be strong enough to protect all of you!" N yells causing Yugito to hesitate before sighing in defeat. N then hugs Darui, Kimimaro and Killer-Bee before facing his girls. He hugs Samui who begins to cry on his shoulder causing him to look at her in shock as he had never seen her cry before.

"Gaara, I'm sorry I have to leave just as soon as you got here but I must for the safety of the village. I hope you understand" N says with his head bent in shame before looking at Gaara who sighs.

"Of course...brother" Gaara says causing N to look up in shock as he knew Gaara trusted no one.

"I'll see you soon brother. Oh by the way…" N says before leaning in, causing Gaara to as well.

"Haku loves ice cream" N whispers making Gaara to blush and tried to come up with an excuse but N had moved away.

"I'll be back before you know it" N says causing her to nod in sadness. He turns to Yugito who slaps him hard causing him to recoil in shock before she hugs him tight. He looks at her causing her to slap him once again before walking away. _Women, _N thinks to himself with a roll of his eyes.

"Tell Rei that I will be at our ancestor's home" N says causing his fellow Akatsuki members to nod. N then hugs Yuki, Konan, Kei and Usagi before looking at Pantherlily who nods and jumps onto his shoulder.

"Let's go!" N yells before he and his furry companion disappear in a flash, with that, The Raijin left his home.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! I'm sorry for the delay but I needed to take a break. I'm sorry that the chapter was short and that it is mostly filler but I need a transition from Part 1 to Shippuuden. Thanks for sticking through 50,000 words, Knife out PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Raijin  
>I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form<br>"Meow"- Normal Speaking  
>"<em>Meow"<em> -Normal Thinking or Talking in Mindscape  
>"<strong>Meow"<strong> -Bijuu Speaking  
>"<em><strong>Meow"<strong>_ -Bijuu Thinking

2 and ½ Timeskip

2 ninjas were walking down the path toward the gate of Kumo. The older one looked about 17 and had spiky golden blonde hair. His hair had black highlights in the form of tiger stripes along with piercing sapphire eyes. He had on a black tank top that were frayed at the sleeves and had white lightning bolts on the bottom along with a pair of Black ANBU pants and black shinobi sandals. He has an Akatsuki cloak wrapped around his shoulders causing it to billow behind him in the wind. But the most noticeable thing about him was the many weapons that he had attached to him. He had 2 katanas strapped to his hip, a Sake gourd and 2 black tonfa. He also had a Shakujo in his hand that jingled with every step, a Bishamon Yari (Three-Pointed Spear), a walking stick and a weird sword that the handle is as long its blade. He had a tiger fang on a next lace and kumo headband wrapped around his arm causing the gate guards to calm down a bit when they see it.

The other ninja a little bit younger at 14 and looked different from the other ninja. He had straight blue hair with bangs that covered one eye and gave him an air of mystery. white shirt with a blue tint under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood. He was wearing black anbu pants along with blue shinobi sandals with his ankles wrapped in bandages. On his forearms, he has gauntlets that are made of overlapping plates. But the most noticeable thing about his was the 2 swords at his waist and a Bo going across his back. The Bo was about 6 feet and was pure white which was broken every foot by a gold ring attached to the bo to reinforce it. The swords were an old Katana and Wakizashi Daisho set that even in their sheaths, onlookers could tell they had seen war. A group of BOLT appear in shunshin and the leader with a hawk mask holds his hand out.

"Halt! Who those there?" Taka asks causing the older ninja to look him in the eyes.

"I know I've been gone for 2 and ½ years but seriously Taka, you don't remember me?" The ninja says causing Taka to go wide eyed behind his mask and for him to fall to one knee.

"Welcome back, N-sama" Taka proclaims causing the rest of the BOLT to realize who it was and they drop to one knee as well. N nods before disappearing in a flash with the other ninja to follow in a blue flash.

Raikage's Office

N appears in the Raikage's office with a flash, scaring A who is behind his desk. A looked the same physically however his blond hair was a few shades lighter due to the stress of being the Kage. BOLT ninja drop from the ceiling and draw their katanas however A holds up his hand causing them to hide back in the ceiling.

"Nice dramatic entrance. You like scaring everyone, right...Otouto?" A says causing N to chuckle.

"I admit it's fun. A-nii, I never took you as someone to be behind the desk" N says with a sadistic smirk causing A to grumble about "disrespectful blondes" before looking to see the person next to N.

"Who might you be?" A asks causing the boy to bow to A.

"Hello A-sama, my name is Saiga Musashi" Saiga says causing N to look at N to explain.

"He is my protege" N says causing A to raise and eyebrow that his little brother had a protege and that he is claiming the name of Miyamoto Musashi making N sees this and sighs.

"He is the only known user of the Ao Kaminari (Blue Lightning) and I am his teacher in the style of colored lightning. He is also the only of son of the greatest swordsmen to ever live." N explains causing A to nod before raising an eyebrow for what seemed like the 239th time.

"What rank is he? Chunin?" A asks causing N to nod as Saiga was easily Jonin maybe Elite-Jonin but he could use the experience of lower rank missions. N was about to explain in depth when the door opens for Mabui to come in. She was as beautiful as ever however she was 6 months pregnant.

"N-kun!" Mabui proclaims before hugging her younger brother figure.

"Mabui-neechan! Congratulations!" N exclaims causing Mabui to blush.

"Thank you. A-kun, Mei Terumi is here along with 2 S-Ranked Kiri nin" Mabui says causing N and A to look at each other. Mei Terumi was the leader of Kiri Rebels so what did she want in Kumo?

"Saiga, leave us" N says causing his student to nod before disappearing in a blue flash. N then nods his head toward the secret button in the Raikage's desk causing A to nod and hit the button. There was a 30 second silence before Z and Darui enter through the open window.

"N!" Z yells before hugging his younger son, crushing him despite N being quite strong. Darui just gives him a manly fist bump.

"Why did you call us here?" Z asks A who just looks at his father.

"The Kiri rebels are here and I wanted your expertise. Besides the leader, Mei Terumi has 2 S-Ranked ninjas with her and I want a little back up to show our strength" A says causing N, Z and Darui to nod.

"Bring them in!" A yells causing the door to open and 3 people to enter. Mei is a tall, slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and purple lipstick. But the thing most noticeable about her was her large...uh assets. A, Z and N all look at each other then at Darui while all thinking the same thing, _She's a perfect match for Darui! _ Next to her was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them. The last ninja was wearing square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants but the most noticeable thing is the bandaged wrapped, doubled handed sword on his back.

"Hello my name is Mei Terumi, leader of the Kiri rebel faction" Mei says but N isn't listening.

"Hey Chojuro!" N says with a wave causing Mei to raise an eyebrow at this boy knowing Chojuro.

"Hello N-san" Chojuro says causing Mei to look at him.

"You two know each other?" Mei asks as she did not go to the Chunin Exams with them.

"Yes, that is N Yotsuki-Namikaze also known as the Raijin. I met him at the Chunin Exams" Chojuro explains causing Mei to once again raise an eyebrow. _So this is the Infamous Raijin, interesting, _She thinks to himself before she shakes her head.

"As I was saying, my name is Mei Terumi and I am the leader of the Kiri rebels. These are my right hand men, Ao and Chojuro. I would like to petition for assistance from Kumo in our war in exchange for a alliance." Mei says causing there to be silence before the four kumo S-ranked Ninjas to look at each other and communicate before A nods.

"Sure" A simply says causing Mei to nod in understanding.

"I understand, thank you fo- Wait what!" Mei begins before yelling in shock as none of the other nations wanted to help.

"This war in Kiri has been going on for too long and us in Kumo love in our bloodlines so to see so many bloodline users die hurts us. As such, we will send out some of our ninjas to help you" A explains causing Chojuro and Mei's other ninja to nod as that sounded like a good offer but Mei raises an eyebrow.

"Some of your ninjas?" Mei asks as if Kumo was only going to give 5 ninjas, there was no point on coming here.

"Don't worry about it. Meet at the Kumo gate tomorrow morning" A says before handing Mei a scroll on the details of the S-ranked mission.

"Thank you, Raikage-sama" Mei says although a little skeptical before her group leaves the office.

"N, Darui, get everyone ready for a S-Ranked mission. I'm putting you 2 in charge" A says causing the black and white lightning users to nod at his serious tone.

"Hai, Raikage-sama!" They say before N disappears in a flash and Darui disappears in a shunshin.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound

"I'M HOME!" N yells as he enters his own compound to hear rampant scrambling before everyone enters the living room.

"N!" The girls yell as they tackle him to the floor.

"Hey girls, miss me?" N yells as he gets up slowly. He then notices Kimimaro, Gaara, Zabuza and Haku standing there. He then sees that Haku is hanging onto Gaara's arm and Kimimaro has his arm wrapped around someone's waist. N disappears in a flash to appear next to Gaara and Haku,

"Hello my brother! It looks like you've been busy while I've been gone" N says to Gaara causing Haku and Gaara to erupt in blushes and Haku was about to punch N in the face but N had already flashed away.

"Kimi-nii, it appears you have finally fallen in love" N says while forming a heart with his hand. He then realizes that the girl had crimson red hair.

"You're an Uzumaki?" N asks causing the girl to look at him.

"Yeah I am, jack-ass" She says causing N to smile and disappear in a flash only to reappear next to Kimimaro.

"Oh, someone's got a mouth on her. You literally found your exact opposite, Kimimaro-nii. Hi, I'm N Yotsuki-Namikaze, your cousin" N says before drawing the weird sword from his back causing the girl to suck in breath.

"Is that…" The Girl asks when N holds it in front of him. It was about 6 feet long and the blade itself was 3 feet long and had the Kanji for "Wind" on it while the handle was solid chakra wood and had a circle made of metal as the pommel.

"Yep, Kazekiri (Windcutter), the Sword of the first Uzumaki created through the Tamashi no Ken no Jutsu (Sword of the Soul Technique). I found it in Uzushio and it accepted me as it's new wielder" N says causing the girl to nod in understanding as N puts the blade back onto his back.

"My name is Tayuya Uzumaki" Tayuya says causing N to nod before he facepalms when he realizes something before facing everyone and gesturing toward Saiga who flashed in.

"Guys, this is my protege, Saiga Musashi" N explains causing everyone to get surprise but nod in understanding. N then facepalms once more before realizing something else.

"Sorry, I got side tracked. Tomorrow morning, we have a S-Ranked mission to stop the war in Kiri" N says causing there to be silence before there is pandemonium as everyone leap to their rooms and began to get ready. _This is going to be a long day, _N thinks before he goes to help his friends.

Early Next Day, Kumo Gate

"Where are they?" Karui asks before Omoi points at 3 ninjas coming down the way. Yugito, Samui, Usagi, Yuki, Konan, Kei, Kimimaro, Karui and Omoi were already there and were waiting for the remaining 5 members of the mission.

"There they are" Omoi points out as Mei, Chojuro and Ao walk up to the group. Everyone waits in silence until they hear Darui and N appear in shunshin. N looks around to see everyone was here before he claps his hands, the sound resonating through the area.

"Okay guys, we are heading to Kiri and if we tree hop at Elite-Jonin speeds, we should be able to reach there in a day" N says causing Mei to look skeptical.

"Can all of your Shinobi keep up with Elite-Jonin speeds?" Mei asks causing N to chuckle.

"Mei-san, all of my ninja are A-Ranked and above, we'll be fine" N says causing Mei to nod but inside she is in shock that Kumo was offering them 11 A and S ranked ninja. An average A-ranked ninja could take on 25 B-ranked ninja at the same time while an average S-ranked could take on 100 A-ranked ninjas.

"Let's go!" N says before hopping onto the road, his group following.

At Kiri, Next Day

The group had reached Kiri the next day as they expected and had gathered with the Rebel faction. At first, they had been rather skeptical of the Kumo nin but that changed when N drew Kazekiri and did one slice, sending a wave of black wind that cut through 2 buildings with ease. Today was the day however today was the day that everything came into play as N and Usagi would be taking out the Suiro (Water Prison). It was manned by one of Kiri's top loyalist generals, Hotaka Kazuhiko who had captured several thousand bloodline users in this inescapable prison. N and Usagi were right outside of the Rebel camp to see everyone gathered around him.

"This war depends on you guys succeeding" Darui comments causing his N to sigh because it was true. The rebels were out numbered 3 to 1 but if N and Usagi broke the Suiro, then the battle would be even.

"Don't worry, we got it!" N says before him and Usagi disappear in a flash.

The Suiro

"I must admit, Yagura and Hotaka hid this place pretty well" N comments when he sees an island surrounded by a layer of mist so thick that they couldn't see through. Usagi nods before she jumps on top of the water. N follows suit and they begin to sprint at the island at jonin speeds. This goes on for a minute or so until N hears a Kunai flash through the air. N draws Kusanagi and slices the kunai in half causing 2 noises when they hit the ground.

"Dammit" N says before he sheaths Kusanagi and waits. 2 water dragons erupt from the water and shoot at N and Usagi. N draws his spear and spins it in his hand before jumping 10 feet into the air and stabs the dragon straight through the jaw, causing it to disperse.

"No more stealth. Mizuhime! (Water Princess!)" N says as he stabs Mizuhime into the water, sending water in all directions. N then swings Mizuhime at the mist, sending a wave of water at it causing a cry as several people were hit by the water. N then begins to spin the spear in both hands and the mist responds to his commands and disperses leaving the Suiro visible. It was a large building that took up the entire island, with heavy fortifications which is most likely why no one has been able to crack it before.

"Let's go!" N yells before he stabs the head of Mizuhime into the ground, sending a tidal wave at the Suiro. N grabs Usagi's hand before they jump onto the wave and ride it into the wall of the prison, collapsing it allowing them to enter. Kiri nins jumped as him however he ripped through them with either Mizuhime or Usagi would trap them in a genjutsu only to kill them with a kunai. This continues on for several floors until they reach the top floor to see Hotaka himself. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for "Water" on it. On his back was a large double headed battle axe that looked extremely heavy and had to be as tall as him. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — he had the Kiri symbol on his battle axe.

"Ah so you are the people who have been causing my men so much trouble. The Bishamon (God of War) and The Genjutsu no Megami (Goddess of Genjutsu)." Hotaka comments with a villain's smirk on his face causing N to look at him with a bored expression before he turns to Usagi.

"I thought he would be be bigger" N says making Usagi giggle and all collectiveness that Hotaka had left him as he pulled out his battle axe and tries to decapitate N who dodges to the left. N puts Mizuhime away before he flashes directly above Hotaka and getting ready for an axe kick.

"Girochin Doroppu! (Guillotine Drop!)" N say before coating his foot in shiroton chakra and dropping his foot onto Hotaka's head. Hotaka slams into the floor with enough force to create a crater but he gets out slowly. Hotaka then looks at Usagi before lunging at her and bisecting her with a psychotic smile.

"Ha! I killed your girlfriend!" Hotaka says before looking at Usagi's remains to see them turn to crows and reform behind Hotaka with a kunai at his neck. She then slits his neck with ease causing his body to fall lifelessly to the floor.

"Arrogant bastard" Usagi says which N nods in agreement. N then writes a note that says "The Warden is Down" before sending that away to Mei in a flash.

"Let's go free the bloodline users" N say before drawing Kusanagi. Usagi runs ahead when she sees a guard walk by and looks him in the eye, putting him under her genjutsu. She then slits his neck before walking back to N.

"They are 2 floors downstairs" Usagi says before she starts walking downstairs with a sway in her hips.

In the Cells

N reads the chart saying which prisoner was where and what was their charges. A majority of the prisoners were there for "Bloodline" related crimes causing N to just cut the locks of their cells. After about an hour of freeing prisoners, N and Usagi were standing in front of about 3000 ninjas.

"Okay guys! Onto the Rebel base!" N yells getting a loud cheer from the crowd before they all begin to walk on water back to the base.

3 Hours Later

They had ran at Chunin Speed for 3 hours until they finally reached the rebel base which open their doors for their friends and family they had lost.

"WE DID IT! THIS WAR IS OURS!" N yells getting a loud cheer from all of the Rebels before they go back to their families. Usagi walks up to Mei with the chart in hand while N and Darui were going over plans as they knew that Yagura would most likely attack them very soon.

"We found 30 Yoton users (Lava Release), 25 Futton Users (Boil Release), 10 Shoton Users (Crystal Release) and many other bloodline users. Here's the list, I think we should go check on the boys" Usagi explains before her and Mei begin to walk to the War Tent. They enter to see Darui and N leaning over a map of Kiri.

"We should engage them at the field" N says causing Darui to nod as that was the most logical way to go through.

"It'll take us a day to get there and I think that Yagura will engage us in battle in about a week" Darui says causing Mei to get a shocked look.

"A WEEK!" Mei yells as they were expecting Yagura to come in about a month or so.

"Yeah, after we broke into the Suiro, Yagura or rather Tobi will get antsy and will want to get it over with" N explains causing Mei to raise an eyebrow.

"Tobi?" Mei asks causing N and Usagi to get a dark expression on their face.

"My nemesis, Tobi or as he wants everyone to believe, Madara Uchiha. He is the leader of the Hakumei and the cause of all the bad shit that has happened in the past 20 years in the elemental nations. He caused the Kyuubi attack and I believe that he has Yagura under a genjutsu." N explains causing Mei to put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"So Yagura may not be behind this?" Mei wonders as this could change everything.

"Perhaps not but we still have to fight him" Darui responds causing Mei to nod before she realizes one thing.

"How are we going to take him down? He's a perfect jinchuriki!" Mei wonders as a perfect jinchuriki is one of the most dangerous shinobis.

"I'll take in Yagura. As for him being a perfect jinchuriki so am I" N says before filtering some of Kurama's chakra to his eyes causing them to become red and slited. Everyone shivers at the sight.

"Let's go get ready. We have a week before this war come to an end" N says before walking out of the tent to go train to fight a kage.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! I'm not dead! Sorry for the lack of chapters but life and stuff has been piling up. That and I have been working on a couple new stories that should be out within a month. If you want a hint, read my profile. Okay that's it for now. Until we meet again, Knife Out PEACE!**


End file.
